Mass Effect: Distanced
by Dr.Compass
Summary: Man has always pondered what alien life was like. Would they have tentacles? Would they resemble insects? How many eyes would they have? Would they be more advanced? What we never expected was something familiar, yet foreign. A colony, thought forever lost to the void, finally returns, but are they still welcome home? AU lost colony, rated M after chapter 9, scenes vary.
1. Chapter 1: A New Home

Chapter 1: A New Home

 _The year is 2021. Mankind has yet to discover the Prothean ruins, and change doesn't come fast enough to stop the tide of global warming, the vast divide between rich and poor, and a planet of dwindling resources. Around early spring of that year, astronomers noticed a newly formed wormhole orbiting Mars. Initial probes sent revealed not only did the wormhole conveniently allow easy travel without harm to equipment, but also an untouched star system laying in wait at the other end. The UN initiated a multinational effort to harvest resources from these planets, if not colonize a new home for Humanity. The colonists had no idea of the burdens the road ahead had in store._

 _My name is Fredrick Müller, and this is the story of me, and my people._

* * *

 **Nov 17, 2023**

 **14 hrs/24 min/54 sec**

 **Eastern Border Mines, 18 miles NE of Delta Station**

Wyatt Reid continued to grunt in frustration as he began working his final touches on the broken machine. It was the fifth time the drill had shorted out within the last twelve hours. Hopefully, with his new approach, the damned thing would keep going for much longer. He planned on putting a requisition order in for new parts; it was too tedious to reuse the same rusted scrap for three months straight.

"Well? You done down there?" An impatient voice hollered from the top of the mining drill.

As Wyatt finished, he turned off his headlamp, rubbed any sore-spots through his enviro-suit and looked up to his colleague. "I think that should hold, now give the thing a jolt and see if she runs," he said as he replaced the panel on the combustion module. He heard a sharp, grinding sound before the room around him came to life.

The same voice from above cried out in satisfaction. "Hah! Thanks Wyatt! This means the world to me!"

With a sharp sigh, Wyatt climbs up the ladder before responding. "Yeah, yeah, just another day, Vincent. Even if this hunk o' junk is running, the fix is temporary. Much of the engine is well worn, and is in dire need of replacement."

"That's still two n' a half weeks of filling forms, waiting for approval, and waiting for shipment from Earth, right?"

"Well I don't want my arse in a sling if Barry finds out. If you're looking for trouble, then by all means, kick the hornets' nest." Bernard Vincent, for a man of his job, was incredibly impulsive. If he wasn't the one responsible for resetting the number of days passed since a workplace accident, he was incredibly close to. However, if it's one thing Vincent was good at cheating, stealing, and hiding the truth.

"Shhshshs! There's Barry, keep your trap shut!" Vincent said in a whisper like steam from a leaking pipe.

The name "Barry Locke" basically translated to "living hell" amongst most of the mechanics and miners. Despite his dull, obese exterior, Barry was fast, strong, abrasive, and short tempered. As much as anyone hated their enviro-suits, it did help hide the fear wafting off of them as Barry rolled by. Barry stopped at the foot of the drill before glaring at the two. "I assume the drill will work without dying, Bernard?"

"P-please boss, i-it's Vincent. Only my parents call me Bernard," Vincent mumbled.

"You haven't answered my question yet, Bernard," Barry prompted again with more acid in his tone.

Wyatt replied instead, with much more confidence. "Yessir, the drill is operational. However, due to the age of the machinery, we may need new parts before too long." Wyatt knew that mechanics like him were too valuable to boot back to Earth, and subsequently had more leverage than Vincent.

Barry huffed in annoyance. "Great. Just great. Also, the UNC _Discovery_ just came into dock with a new shipment just came from Earth. HQ just radioed in to let me know they want several mechanics on sight to load and prepare her for her return to Earth. I hear you have family aboard her, too."

Wyatt proceeded to salute before turning to Vincent and saying, "remember, you owe me a beer." He climbed off the drill before running off to return to the tram station. As he entered the station and ripped off his tight, musty enviro-suit, Wyatt couldn't help but grin like an idiot. The mere thought that only five months ago, he was working at a dead-end job as a car mechanic back on Earth left him speechless. When he got the offer to transfer across the stars to help Man's expansion into the unknown along with all the other perks, he immediately made the jump. He was even allowed to have his family exported to the colonies in an effort to establish a stronger foothold. With his family alongside as he faced the final frontier, for the first time in his life, he truly felt free.

* * *

 **Lab 04a, SW quadrant of Delta Station**

"I hope the new vents are helping disperse heat, and prevent overload?" the doctor said with an accent like thick smoke.

"Yes Dr. Müller, we are getting signs that the refined dark-matter cores are much more stable with the ventilation fins," his assistant said, showing the graphical displays on a data pad.

"Good. Tell the mechanics to put the cores through the final test. We just might be able to start production by the end of the week. By the end of the year, we may very well cut down on travel times by seventy-five percent, or even safely expand to other planets in this region without severe cost to resources. Hell, we're still scratching the surface," said Dr. Müller with a tone of confidence.

"Understood, it will be done," the assistant said as he walked away.

Dr. Müller continued to stare at the laboratory from the balcony above. Throughout his career, Andrew Müller had accomplished plenty to set his name for the history books. He had set the path for curing various neurological diseases, developed a proper treatment for cancer, and other improvements in medicine. He was considering life as a University Professor when he suddenly received the offer to be among the lucky few to lead Mankind's effort to find a new home and explore. However, he did feel out of his league when it came down to his current research concerning the minerals they discovered in this system or terraforming their harsh new home, rather than continuing his work in medicine. Regardless, he still felt the thrill of potential. The only thing he could possibly desire at the present was the sign of alien life - extinct or otherwise - to fill the void that was the Galaxy.

* * *

 **Spaceport, middle of Delta Station**

 _Eagle Nest, this is the UNC_ Discovery _, permission to dock at Delta Station. This is the UNC_ Discovery _, permission to dock._

Discovery _, this is Eagle Nest, permission granted. Please proceed to docking bay 09. Be advised, a storm is approaching from the North West, get to the hanger quickly._

 _Understood, Eagle Nest. This is the_ Discovery _moving on._

The gates of the space-dock slowly opened with a loud, bellowing creak. The UNC _Discovery_ slowly hovered in followed by the deafening, mechanical whirl of the thrusters, landing gear creaking out, before finally coming to rest on the docking bay floor.

 _Thrusters powering down, landing gear set, all systems are still intact Eagle Nest._

 _Good. Shutting the airlock doors behind you. Wait till the dock is completely sealed and re-pressurized, then we'll start sending dock workers and engineers to assist with unloading cargo and perform any necessary fixes. Welcome back to Khonsu._

 _Copy that, Eagle Nest._ Discovery _out._

The planet that his team currently resided on, named Khonsu, was a mountainous, barren planet rich with resources, but completely unfit for living. filled with toxic gases, and little protection from the nearby sun. Furthermore, the sandstorms that picked up frequently made travel incredibly dangerous. The planet would be absolutely life-sustaining if it weren't for the incredibly frail atmosphere. It was absolutely necessary to keep all equipment, vehicles, and staff in-doors during large gusts, lest they be swept away or buried.

As the hanger airlocks finally shut and pressurized, everyone started getting to work. Wyatt temporarily left his post by the engines to look through the newly arrived settlers. His face lit up when he saw Josephine and their little Michael in her arms among the crowd. He dashed through and greeted the two with enthusiastic, open arms.

"Jose! I can't begin to describe how happy I am to see you here! How are you Mike? Hopefully you've been alright?" It had been a very long four months away from his family.

Josephine let out a happy chuckle. "Woah! Slow down, cowboy! We missed you too. How's working afar been treating you?" She'd been fearful at first, when Wyatt had first gotten the call to travel beyond. The couple just had Michael, and to be whisked away so soon caused her to worry about raising their child alone.

"Incredibly lonely, to say at most. The guys here are quite the cosmopolitan bunch, so life isn't boring. But now you two are here, it'll be exciting to think about us, together again, facing uncharted space!"

"I'm sure it'll be fun," she responded with a chuckle.

"Anyways, I got to get back to work, you have my address, so tell the loaders where to go, and go straight to the living blocks. The guys here are incredibly friendly, so don't worry about getting lost. I'll catch up with you later." Wyatt gave one last caring glance before returning to the _Discovery._

* * *

 **Eastern Border Mines, 18 miles NE of Delta Station**

It had been a couple hours since Wyatt had finished repairing the drill. Only half an hour ago, the mines had received a storm warning, and everyone was quitting early to avoid being cut off. Vincent was still working, almost with a zealous drive.

"Bernard, what do you think you're still doing up there?" Barry's raspy voice rang.

"I- * grunt * -I'm telling you boss, dark-matter doesn't produce signals like this." Vincent replied, with unusual confidence. Vincent had worked long enough to know the specific energy signals put off by dark-matter, but the output of this signal was definitely not normal. He'd already reached the frequency at which it normally produces at close range, and it was still increasing.

"Orders came from HQ, sandstorm is coming through. Feel free to sleep in the mine bunks, but everyone else is shipping home."

"Yeah, well, this is definitely not dark-matter, and I'm not calling quits 'til I know what the hell is goin' on."

"Pfft, drill yourself to the other side of the planet, see what I care," Barry spat as he walked towards the exit.

As soon as Barry was out of earshot, Vincent turned to himself, shut off his radio, and muttered, "What a sick, fat fuck. If that bastard so much as carried half his weight around here, we'd all be- _the hell_?"

Vincent's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the drill finally broke into some unexplored chasm. He pulled the drill back a bit, climbed down, and walked into the new opening. He only took a few steps before sharply stopping. He looked around the open cave before him, staring with wide eyes, and a slack jaw.

"My God…"

* * *

 **Beta Base, Mars side of the wormhole**

 _Watchtower, this is the UND_ Guardian _. We have just dropped our load off at home, and we are heading back out with medical supplies and defense equipment to deliver at Delta. Are we clear to enter?_

Guardian _this is Watchtower, you are clear to enter. Be safe, and Godspeed._

 _Copy that, Watchtower. Continuing to the unknown._

The UND _Guardian,_ a defense ship, exits orbit above Mars and proceeds to enter the wormhole, and begin its long journey to Khonsu.

* * *

 **Lab 04a, SW quadrant of Delta Station**

Dr. Müller brushed his hand through his sleek, black hair as he looked over the test results on the data pad. "Wunderbar. Get these schematics down to the fabrication facility, and get them to start producing dark-matter cores, ASAP."

His assistant sharply nodded before walking off with the data pad. Exhausted and hungry, Müller reached for his coffee mug and took a sip. Satisfied with his work, he turned to the door of the lab when suddenly, his pager buzzed. Groaning, he reached to it, and answered.

"Ja? What is the matter?"

A gravely security officer responded, "Dr. Müller? Security here. We received a transmission from a mine on the Eastern Border. They were asking for you."

With sudden look of curiosity, Dr. Müller asks to put the caller through. He instantly hears the ragged breathing of none other then Barry Locke. He always wondered how such a disgusting human being came to be an overseer at a mine.

"Doctor? About time, it's me, Barry. One of the miners here just kept digging, found something strange. I dunno how to describe it, just get down here," Barry said with his usual, dismissive demeanor.

Müller, slightly annoyed now, responds, "Did you at _least_ find something interesting?"

"Oh, I dunno, does chromatic, glowing green monoliths count as interesting? Just get your sterilized ass down here before one of these blows up."

"Oh, mein Gott. Why didn't you- never mind. I'll be right down, and don't touch a thing. Dummkopf," Müller said in frustration as he hung up his pager. Of all the people who had to announce an amazing find, it had to be presented by a complete waste of a human being.

As he sprinted out of the lab, one of the guards took notice as he passed. The guard asked, "is something wrong, Dr. Müller?"

"The find of a lifetime is down in the mines towards the South East. I need those artifacts brought to the lab before someone does something stupid," he responded, almost shouting.

The guard tugged on the Doctor's shoulder saying, "Doc, rules are rules, we simply can't risk the storm. We have to wai-." The guard never finished his sentence before Müller interrupted.

"Any number of things could happen! _Shnell!_ "

* * *

 **Eastern Border Mines, 18 miles NE of Delta Station**

After Vincent found the chasm, many miners begrudgingly continued work to reinforce the mine, insert more lighting, and prepare to excavate the recent find. As Müller entered the mine, he started asking various questions concerning the find. Who found it? How did they find it? Did anything happen after they found it? It was simply the happiest the Doctor had ever felt. He was among the first to discover at least what remained of alien civilization.

As he entered the chasm, he looked around him. From where he stood, he could see at least half a dozen metallic, pulsating green pillars with ornate inscriptions along the side. He walked up to one and felt the grooves, pondering its purpose as art or a message. Turning to the miners present, Müller starts ordering the handling of the artifacts for retrieval. However, as he starts to walk away, his attention is drawn back to the pillars, each beginning to glow brighter and buzzing with energy.

Suddenly, a bright flash of green engulfs the room.

* * *

 **Eagle Nest, overlooking the center of Delta Station**

Discovery _, the weather is beginning to clear up, you should be clear for takeoff within the next forty-five minutes._

 _Eagle Nest, are you seeing this?_

 _What seems to be the problem, Observation Tower Three?_

 _There's unusual activity to the Southeast, right where the Doctor was investigating that mine._

From the entrance of the mine, a bubble of green energy expanded, completely engulfing the entire station, casting the facility into darkness.

* * *

 **Apartment 207, Block 5, Apartment Blocks, NE quadrant of Delta Station**

Wyatt came stumbling into his apartment, exhausted and worn from the day's work. He huffed a few breaths before calling out.

"Jose? You home?" he called out with a few sputters between calls.

Jose came running out to him, responding with yearning enthusiasm. "Oh, Wyatt! Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah! Of course! It's just another day," he replied to reassure her. "I'm more worried about you. Did you get everything moved in without a hitch? Hopefully nothing broke during the trip?"

"Nothing at all. Earth felt awfully barren witho-." Josephine was cut off by the sound of dying power and utter darkness.

Wyatt was completely shocked. "What the hell? I just worked on the generator this morning, how'd it go down so soon?"

* * *

 **UND Guardian, mid way through the wormhole, en route to Khonsu**

The long-range communications operator at the bridge was glaring at her equipment with concern. She had repeatedly haled Eagle Nest at Delta Station, but she was unable to establish connection. She checked her equipment. No, everything was as it was when they left Earth. "Captain, we have a problem," she calls out, turning in her chair.

Captain Brent walked over to her post and looked over he shoulder. "What's the problem, Cole? I thought I had ordered a thorough sweep of the ship before we left Earth."

"We did. And I just ran diagnostics. No problems found."

Captain Brent rubbed his unshaven chin. "So, what exactly is the cause of the problem?" he asked cautiously.

"I believe something has happened over there, and now their coms are down, and there's nothing we can do until we reach Delta Station, or they fix it themselves."

"Great, damn grease monkeys are sleeping on the job," Brent replied as he rubbed his eyes with exasperation.

In a split second, the bridge, and the blur of the wormhole outside the ship's hull were flashed with green light. Suddenly, the lights went dark, the artificial gravity started to fail, monitors were flashing, and the ship was shaking. "What the hell happened?" Captain Brent screamed in an angry panic. A voice across the room answered the full extent of his fears.

"Sir, we are loosing power, all systems are offline, barriers are down, and internal communications are unresponsive."

The blurred tunnel that was the wormhole evaporated into the great abyss, leaving the UND _Guardian_ and her crew tumbling uncontrollably into an uncharted star system. The ship was amok with panic, as the helpless inhabitants descended uncontrollably to their icy graves below.

* * *

 **Eastern Border Mines, 18 miles NE of Delta Station**

The mine lights turned back on, and everyone was left unharmed by the burst of energy. Surprisingly, the artifacts were still intact, and still glowing green.

Everyone looked around, still stunned by what just happened prior. Suddenly, everyone's pager burst with activity.

 _This is Eagle Nest, we are performing an emergency roll call, is everyone still out there? Please respond!_

Dr. Müller was the first to answer. "This is Dr. Müller. Everyone still in the mines is still alive, the mines are unaffected, and the artifacts are still intact." Following Müller's response was a wave of uneasy voices.

 _Manufacturing quadrant. All lives accounted for, and all machinery still functional._

 _Civilian sector. The life-support is functional, everyone is seemingly unaffected, power restored._

 _Hanger bays. A few cranes dropped their loads, no damage or casualties otherwise._

 _Hospital. No patients were dependent on equipment at the time, no deaths recorded._

 _Observation Tower Seven, we have a problem, Eagle Nest._

 _This is Eagle Nest, go ahead Observation Tower Seven._

 _The wormhole in our orbit has collapsed, repeat, the wormhole in Khonsu's orbit has collapsed. As far as we can tell, we are on our own now._

What followed was a deafening silence across all frequencies. Besides messages being sent along with freighters going to Earth and back, the only way to gain communicative connection with the other side was to travel halfway through the wormhole to reduce distance. With the wormhole gone, they could be lightyears from home, even an entire galaxy. The sinking feeling of doom settled into the hearts and minds of everyone across the station.


	2. Chapter 2: The Road Ahead

Chapter 2: Lesser of Two Evils

 _I should stop being surprised by these "chance" encounters, because whatever forces direct my life are addicted to bullshit. Additionally, I should be less surprised that this loser is still alive and has somehow managed to gain some influence in the world of business. Unfortunately, I don't have the luxury of looking a gift-horse in the mouth. I need this to happen if I'm to gain any forward momentum again._

* * *

 **Aug 24, 2184**

 **10 hrs/30 min/30 sec**

 **Taitus, Talava System, Caleston Rift**

"So give me a recap. What sort of system improvements have we implemented?" Fredrick asked.

The engineer brought up a projection of the Harvester data with his omnitool and recited, "With the data we've collected, we've developed a fail-safe to prevent the Harvesters from simultaneously hijacking our neural hub and controlling all of us indirectly or worse. The system now recognizes a few different strands of Harvester coding and will deny the user off access, both information in and out."

"Good to hear about the progress." Fredrick turned to the window of the lab to look at the docking yard of various ships under rework, repair, or construction. "Anything we've managed to get on the Collectors?"

"I'm sorry, colonel. They've stopped their direct attacks as of last November, and the mercenaries they do send haven't been given any tech or data to work with. Whatever Harvester they are working along side probably has some tactical expertise." The engineer turned to walk back to work elsewhere in the lab.

Turning his gaze away, Fredrick began to walk back to his office. As he calmly strolled over the catwalks, he watched the cranes, mechanics, and various other machines do their work. Punching the code to his office in, the door silently opened and closed behind him before turning on the lights, illuminating how he sunk into his swivel chair. The promotion from major to colonel was a leap in command he was not prepared to make, and has been an exhausting, even if he mostly watched lab rats do their work and grease monkeys tack on more hardware than the dreadnoughts would ever need outside of a Harvester confrontation. Turning to his desk monitor, he booted up an old game centered around shooting demons on a space station in the Sol system. He found it soothing, and realism could literally go to hell for all he cared. About half an hour into a mission, his monitor rang with an "incoming call" notification. Rolling his eyes and pausing the game, he switched back to his work monitor and accepted the call.

As the call initiated, Jack Harper's face appeared on the screen. _"Hello Colonel Müller, hopefully you haven't forgotten our brief encounter at the end of First Contact,"_ Harper greeted after a long draw of his cigarette.

Fredrick let out a small, uncontrollable chuckle. "Who could forget something like you, Jack? What the hell are you even calling me about?"

 _"Ever since our last encounter, I've established an organization invested in the betterment of Humanity, looking to achieve something similar to what you Terrans have made. You better know this organization as Cerberus,"_ Harper continued.

Fredrick was barely able to speak through his chuckling. "You- you're not s-s-some proxy for me to recognize instead of some other sinister face?"

Jack was clearly not amused. _"No, I am the defacto leader of-"_ He didn't get a chance to finish his answer before Fredrick broke out into hysterical laughter, tipping back in his chair and falling to the floor.

For almost three quarters of a minute, Fredrick was on the floor, gradually putting his chair back up and getting back in his seat. "I'm sorry, the fact you are the leader greatly explains your philosophies and how you approach the Galaxy the way you do. I'm sorry I'm coming off the way I do, but you've came across to me as this horrendous mix of smart and stupid. Smupid, if you follow. You've been alarmingly perspective and well educated in how to interpret a problem, but applying the knowledge towards solving or approaching something has been your weakest link. Interestingly enough, this has been a trait that has carried over to your organization as well."

Taking a swig from a glass of scotch, Jack answered, _"I'll keep that in mind. In the mean time, I've found myself in a position of need for assistance on your part. See, for almost a year now, my Lazarus division has been working on reviving Linda Shepard. Before you accuse me of lying, in the weeks after you and Shepard were attacked by the Collectors, we'd managed to obtain her body before they did and have been putting her back together."_

Fredrick went all but silent during this claim. "How did you manage to come by her remains?" He asked seriously.

Disposing of the cigarette butt in an ash tray, he answered, _"A former teammate of yours, Liara T'soni had gone through great lengths to do so. She and a coworker of hers had been dodging the Shadow Broker's forces to keep her body out of the Collector's grasps."_

"So what do you need from me then?" Fredrick said, getting a drink of his own from a small fridge under his desk. "I'm pretty confident that you can manage this project on your own seeing the resources you have at your disposal."

 _"At first, we tried cloning her lost components along with some cybernetics to patch other parts together, but there's been a minor schism within the Lazarus branch. We're behind schedule as is, but I find myself reminded of your biological capabilities. Regardless of how strange this request may seem, I need some nanite glands to help accelerate what is left of the project in exchange for some information concerning the Collectors. You know how much all of us need this project to succeed and you have no doubt by now heard of the various disappearances across various Human colonies in the Terminus Systems. I can understand if you don't take this request lightly, but the Reapers are on the move and the Alliance is not doing much with the helpful insight you have so generously provided them,"_ Harper answered.

"No, I find this request perfectly understandable. I'll provide what you need, just provide me a time and location," Fredrick returned, turning his attention to another window to make an order to the lab.

 _"Three days time, in the Zakera Wards loading docks. I hope you don't mind if I also deploy a small detachment of troops to make sure the doctors make it back with the package,"_ Jack said between swigs.

"Of course. We have a deal. Just make sure that she doesn't have anything that will allowed her to be controlled, I can't afford her to be compromised post resurrection. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got another call to make."

* * *

 **17 hrs/48 min/06 sec Local Time**

 **Illium, Tasale System, Crescent Nebula**

Over the course of the last year, Liara had been an incredibly busy woman. With one half of her time, she'd been an information broker. During the other half, she'd been running a PMC funded by the profits of her work and the resources left to her by her mother's will. It was a nice change of pace after running around, keeping a cautious eye on her back to watch for the Shadow Broker's henchmen. If none other than the Terrans and Cerberus would prepare for the Reaper threat, then she would with the few resources that she had in comparison to some of the "bigger" fish in the Galactic playing field as many of the Humans on the _Normandy_ would call it.

Nyxeris, her secretary, buzzed over the desk intercom, turning her attention from the view of Illium back to her desk. "You have an incoming call from Colonel Müller, Ms. T'soni."

"Thank you Nyxeris." Taking a seat at her desk and opening communications, she saw the distinct angular face of the Wolf, stuck in what seemed to be a pose of annoyance. "Fredrick. It has been a while," she answered with a tired tone.

 _"I can understand if you are exhausted from a day's work, but I've only got one question and I'm only going to ask it once. I've recently been contacted by some nobody I met a long time ago, who has... acquired quite a bit of power since I last saw him, named Jack Harper, call-sign the Illusive Man. He claimed that you helped to collect Shepard's remains. Is this true?"_ Fredrick asked straight away.

Sighing, Liara returned, "Are you trying to threaten me? Illium has plenty of prying eyes and ears just listening for something to abuse."

 _"I don't have time for chapter and verse about safety precautions, Liara. Jack just offered me a deal to supply him with some Terran tech to help accelerate the resurrection procedure due to a workplace incident. If I will be walking into this deal, I need confirmation that this is real and not a scheme to leak some of our greatest technological secrets, so don't go bullshitting around the question, Liara."_ Fredrick was on the verge of breaking something.

"I did. And I lost a good friend while doing so, so make the effort count," Liara answered snappily in return, slamming a fist on her desk.

 _"_ Thank _you. Was that so hard? Like I said, life is tough as is, but I need everyone to cooperate if w-"_ Fredrick was interrupted by a cracking of glass within his office, followed by Fredrick looking at his window. _"Oh, for Christ's sake. That's the fiftieth time that this has happened this year. Keep in contact, Liara. Allies are few and far apart these days."_ Before the call ended, she heard Fredrick barking orders. _"I want the bastard brought in so I can tear him limb from limb!"_

 _"Not surprising,"_ Liara thought, turning her attention back to the world outside.

* * *

 **Aug 27, 2184**

 **08 hrs/18 min/00 sec**

 **Citadel Station, Zakera Ward docks**

He strolled alone along the otherwise empty platforms of the docks as dawn still rose over the Citadel. He'd temporarily excused himself from his post at Taitus to exchange the cooler of three nanite glands for an OSD on the Collectors. He was aware of the risk of going alone, but he was confident that the Cerberus troops were nothing he couldn't handle. In the distance, he noticed a small team of white, black, and sand yellow soldiers approaching him, led by a Caucasian woman with black hair, blue eyes, pronounced assets, and a white catsuit with black arms and boots, as well as an Asian man with shoulder-height hair, and some rather interesting implants of his own.

"Fredrick Müller, in the flesh. An honor to meet you," the woman started. "I'm Dr. Miranda Lawson, head of the Lazarus Project and the Illusive Man's right hand. This is Kai Leng, a former N7 Operative and field tactician. Interesting that you'd prefer to show up on your own."

Fredrick raised an eyebrow and glared at the team of Cerberus troops before him through his bronze tinted visor. He took note of the soldiers' light armor compared to his significantly heavier, Miranda's lack of combat protection, and Kai Leng's rather lacking cybernetics. "If you were to start a fight with me, I'm confident there would be nothing I couldn't handle. I assume the Lazarus Project has consumed a great amount of funding?"

"We're over-budget, but the Illusive Man is willing to contribute many of his resources to the cause," Miranda answered simply.

"That's not my point," Fredrick began. "For starters, the soldiers you have before me not only wear a distinct color patter only associated with your organization, but also is barely a grade above what the Alliance supplies their own troops with. Despite whatever weapons you have on you, Dr. Lawson, you look like you just got off your shift at Chora's Den. Kai Leng, based upon what I can tell so far, has implants that would easily be torn apart by a Krogan warrior. Just by being here, all of you are seriously threatening my belief that you can do anything competently."

"Don't misjudge me," Kai threatened, pulling out a monomolecular blade from his belt, angling it with Fredrick's helmet.

Fredrick simply burst into laughter. "The best you can threaten me with is a sword, kid?!" Fredrick's hand dashed up and snatched the end, leveling it with his own torso. "God, you're like a baby, thinking you're bigger than you really are because, 'Hey! I've got cybernetic limbs!' Listen, Leng, before you even remotely hit the tick mark of 'Posthuman' much less 'Transhuman,' it's not so much adding stuff on as it is growing into it." As Fredrick lectured, a puddle of nanites formed over the site where the blade hung over before plunging it in. Shoving the blade further back, another puddle formed on his back, where the blade protruded out of his torso until the blade fully punctured his chest cavity. The others excluding Miranda were taken aback by the act until Fredrick lifted his hand with another puddle of nanites, taking the deconstructed component of the blade and rebuilding it. "By the way, sorry about the knife. It was a really nice piece of kitchenware while it lasted."

Kai Leng was gradually filled with rage as he watched the three pieces of his sword drop to the ground. "You really are content with playing magic tricks, Mr. Müller," Leng growled.

"That's merely pulling the rabbit out of the hat compared to what else I've done for the last hundred years. Now, I still believe there's an OSD you have to trade?"

Rolling her eyes and uncrossing her arms, she beckoned to a Cerberus soldier who came forth and handed off the OSD before receiving the medical cooler and peaking inside. Turning around, the soldier confirmed, "The package is secure, Dr. Lawson."

"Stay in contact, colonel. We're constructing a team for Shepard to take down the Collectors with, and you're on the list," Miranda said as she handed Fredrick a datapad.

Briefly glancing at it before turning his attention back to the group. "I'll be looking forward to it. However, do not fail the reconstruction process. I will be coming forth with any complaints that I have." Turning his attention to Kai Leng, who was retrieving what was left of his monomicroblade, he tossed him against the docking bay wall before mocking, "Get back to me when you are capable of something more interesting than wielding an ancient weapon." He initiated his cloak, turned, and walked off with the OSD and datapad in hand.

* * *

 **Aug 28, 2184**

 **13 hrs/31 min/05 sec**

 **Taitus, Fredrick's office**

Cautiously plugging the OSD into his computer, Fredrick quickly proved that Harper wasn't lying when she said that Cerberus had information on the Collectors. Without a second thought, Fredrick sent the information back to HQ before calling Admiral Hashimoto. "Admiral, are you getting this?"

 _"Unbelievable! How did you manage to get this information?"_ the admiral asked.

"I made a rather lucrative trade Cerberus, who is making efforts to revive Commander Shepard. I'm not sure how they did it as they didn't give me the specifics, but I wanted your input on this change in events," Fredrick answered.

 _"If this is the case, you probably know better than I do considering you were the man aboard the_ Normandy _last year,"_ Hashimoto returned.

"The officers I met up with said they'd be putting me on Shepard's team again. I know the last thing we need is something detrimental on the record, but I feel that getting recognition towards the issue at hand is the first step towards ensuring people besides us survive," Fredrick commented.

 _"Any idea when Shepard will be ready to return?"_ the Admiral asked one last time.

"That's still a ways out sir. Still, I'll need a replacement while I'm away."

* * *

 _"Are you sure Nazara wasn't simply crumbling under something unforeseen? There is no reason that we should pursue-"_

 _"I'm certain. I've taken account of all of Nazara's files, and I've come to a conclusion. Ensuring Shepard's death or humiliation is a secondary goal now, but this Fredrick is more than simply a coincidence, and has simply existed to combat Nazara in his effort to restart the Relay. Of course, this has resulted in his distraction from his objective and resulted in the significant delay. Now that Fredrick has caused yet another delay, it should be seen through that he be dealt with as soon as possible."_

 _"Yes. In addition to this, the project has made significant progress, but we'll need significantly more resources than the systems we are sweeping through may be capable of producing."_

 _"It won't matter. We'll be wasting significantly more traveling than we would waiting for another vanguard to be constructed. The signal won't work on the Keepers until we get in and properly repair the damage done by the cycle before. For now, keep stalling Shepard's resurrection, if not destroy it. We need more time."_

 _"It will be done."_


	3. Chapter 3: A House Divided

Chapter 3: Recruitment

 _Two years. Two fucking years of sitting around doing nothing but watching engineers work and the inevitable to occur. Fortunately, Dr. Lawson has been keeping me up to speed on Shepard's recover, and it sounds like they are close to making a full recovery soon. I just hope she doesn't make too much of a deal over dying, but I can understand if she looses her shit over the council sitting around and jerking off while she was comatose._

* * *

 **Aug 05, 2185**

 **12 hrs/59 min/32 sec**

 **Taitus, Fredrick's office**

"You're sure you've tried everything?" Fredrick asked, leaning back in his chair.

 _"Yeah, they're not budging. Only the project founder, Jamie Clayton really believes what's behind the smoke and curtains,"_ Max answered for the other side of the call. _"She's looked over the data multiple times, and she's been arguing with the board for a while now that the time is now if the Andromeda Initiative is to have lift-off."_

Not bothering to look, Fredrick's arm suddenly hurled a ball of a nanite mesh towards the window, quickly coating the wall in a thin layer as an explosion from outside destroyed the window and parts of the office wall. "Sorry, yet another assassination attempt. You were saying?"

 _"During this next outing, if you could at all find any data that would help Clayton's case, that would be great. Also, while I'm gone for the next millennia or two, could you try harder not to have so many enemies who want your head on a platter? You do realize command has you out there to see what makes people tick, and it's getting out of hand,"_ Hong added with a sarcastic quip.

"Yeah yeah. I'll keep an eye out." As Fredrick ended the call and he stood up to retrieve the thin wall of nanites, he turned his attention back to his desk as another call came through. Turning back to answer, he picked up the connection as a few thermal rounds whistled around him. "What's the situation?"

 _"Colonel, a non-Blood Pack ship is approaching, you had previously identified it as the SR-2, and they are hailing us,"_ the traffic tower informed.

"Respond, and tell them I'll meet them at the command center. Also inform them about the current pest problem," Fredrick responded as he put on his helmet.

 _"Yes sir,"_ the lieutenant answered as the line went dead.

Fredrick walked to what little remained of his office window, watching the skirmish between between Terran engineers against Krogan, Turians, and Vorcha. "It's about time it happened."

* * *

 **13 hrs/35 min/04 sec**

Mercs, mercs, and more mercs composed of the OP4 she usually encountered for most of her missions now. She was honestly surprised that anyone would've been dumb enough to remotely toe Terran Territory. Closely followed by Miranda, Mordin, and Garrus, the team advanced as they picked the mercenaries off from behind. For the most part, the Terran engineers the Blood Pack was attacking had managed to hold their ground very well against the overwhelming onslaught. It was nothing as nearly over-the-top as Fredrick's display, but it was still impressive how they quickly dashed from cover to cover, used their biotics, and how organically they monopolized on each others' attack patterns.

It had been a tough first few weeks off of the laboratory and back into the field, and even more tough still trying to accommodate the lost time. She was left drowning in tears when she first saw Garrus on Omega and several hours after he'd taken a rocket to the face. She was even more concerned when she saw how Garrus had physically transformed from the justice-seeking C-Sec officer she knew on the SR-1 to the battle-hardened Archangel of the present. She still harbored feelings for him, but she couldn't help but wonder if the two years of death had caused him to move on, or if her new scars were harming his trust. It did help her emotionally when they left the basket-case of a rock after recruiting ex-STG Mordin.

Seeing how Garrus and Tali were so much different now, she wondered if the older members, being Wrex and Fredrick, had been nearly as affected by her untimely death. As they fought through all levels of the factory, it became quickly apparent that the Blood Pack was on their last legs. Bursting through one of the office walls, throwing a Terran engineer to his death against a wall, another bulking Krogan barked, "Find the Wolf! If not alive, at least bring his head!" It was good to know Fredrick wasn't dead yet, not that Fredrick would ever fall victim to simple mercs.

Jumping down from the office from which he entered, the Krogan commander jumped down and charged the group. Much like fighting the Krogan leader on Omega, he heavily relied on brute strength and speed, allowing Mordin, Garrus, Miranda, and Linda to get off potshots as they kited the Krogan around the room. After narrowly surviving an incendiary blast, the Krogan made one more dash and rammed into Mordin, knocking the Salarian to the ground. Being lifted into the air, Solus was about to receive the killing blow when an unseen force threw the Krogan over the railing and onto the factory floor below.

Fredrick, coming out of cloak, revealed his new set of armor as he made his way to the edge of the platform before jumping down in pursuit. Taking painful gasps, the Krogan was attempting to get back onto his feet to retaliate, only to be pinned down by the white and crimson angle of death himself. Taking grasp of the upper and lower jaws, Fredrick killed the Krogan by prying the jaw open, followed by a sickening snap and a series of wet gurgling noises. Turning his attention back upward, he saw Linda and the others looking down as he launched himself upward to climb back onto the platform. "Shepard! Good to see you back among the living again!" he greeted, arms still coated in Krogan blood.

"Certainly has been a while. How've you been holding out recently?" Shepard responded, starting with a light, nervous smile. She was having a hard time telling if Fredrick's character had changed over the two years. "You don't seem all too surprised that I'm no longer a corpse."

"Dr. Lawson kept me up to date on your recover, and had approached me for help with her assignment last year. She needed additional resources in exchange for information concerning the Collector's movements. I've also been informed you were putting together a team to go up against the Reapers again," Fredrick continued. "I haven't been infor..." Fredrick noticed Garrus as he shifted his attention. "Good to see you again, Garrus. What the hell happened to the side of your face?"

"On Omega trying to make a difference. Ended up with a gunship rocket to the face," Garrus answered simply.

"We found him hopped up on stims and running low on ammunition while being pinned down by multiple merc groups," Linda added.

"Christ, Garrus. I know I'm no stranger to combat-drugs, but even overclocking can be only done so many times before it just doesn't work any more," Fredrick chastised. "How did you even end up pinned down in the first place on such a miserable rock?"

"Later," Garrus responded grimly.

"I see. And Dr. Lawson. I presume there's nothing you have to inform me about, or was the Lazarus Project completely successful?" Fredrick said, shifting his gaze to Miranda.

"For the most part, she's back and ready to return to the fight, or so I've been told," Miranda said, crossing her arms and maintaining her straight face.

"Still the professional. I'm honestly surprised you still work for Cerberus," Fredrick commented.

"So, what are you doing here instead of... well, anywhere else? I didn't peg you as the 'factory manager' type," Shepard asked further.

"Officially, I'm here to oversee that our navy is adjusted accordingly to Nazara's strengths and weaknesses. Unofficially, I'm here as bait, studying what makes the Collectors tick. Less than a week after the Collectors took you down, I was on my way back to Khonsu when they jumped my ship. In the months afterward, they directly attacked this station on multiple occasions, before simply reverting to sending in wave after wave of assassins. Most recently, it's been a bunch of guys who just really hate me, but aren't competent enough to kill me. A lot of good men died that day, and I'm looking forward to some compensation," Fredrick breathed.

Eyeing some of the orange blood still on his gauntlets, Linda decided to ask, "Any idea why these guys are after you?"

"I've been alive for one hundred and sixty years, Shepard. In that time, I've managed to enrage a lot of people and there are plenty of people out there who would pay a king's ransom just to get a piece of me as a trophy. Admit it, you'd also want a carbon-fiber arm right over your fireplace," Fredrick said, with a light chuckle.

"You should probably change that. Anyways, is there anything you'll need before we leave?" Linda asked.

"To reiterate, Dr. Lawson had kept me up-to-date on your recover, and I've managed to adjust my schedule accordingly. So what's _Normandy_ 2.0 like?" Fredrick smiled.

* * *

 **17 hrs/06 min/39 sec**

 **Normandy SR-2, briefing room**

Fredrick was standing up-straight with his hands behind his back as Jacob Taylor gave him a tour of the ship's improvements over its predecessor. He had to admit that Taylor was a good man at heart, but was left to swim in a galaxy with nowhere to put his skills and deeds to proper use. As Shepard walked in, Taylor finished with, "Other than that, everything should be in the same place it was as before, but bigger. Any other questions?"

"Yes, did Harper blow all of your funding on Shepard alone? Because I've been working around Terran dreadnoughts for long enough now that I can easily tell you that this ship is nowhere near optimal or gunning down whatever the Harvesters have to throw at us. For starters, the shields, armor, and weapons need to be upgraded, and secondly, I'm more concerned about the health of the crew," Fredrick said, pointing at the hologram of the SR-2.

"I understand, sir. What should we take into consideration?" Taylor asked, nodding like the good soldier he was.

"The lack of proper training among most of the crew, and the armory may be stuffed with guns, but what about the armor? Take what you're wearing for example. What the hell is that supposed to protect you from?" Fredrick said, gesturing to Jacob's own white, black, and yellow armor. "I know you're not responsible for resource management, but that will not protect you from decompression, or the particle weaponry that the Collectors are so keen on using."

Shrugging, Taylor answered, "It's light-class operative armor. I don't exactly see what's wrong with it..."

"I'll admit, we've been given a bad hand, but I can figure out how to make this work for all of us," Linda injected.

"I hope you're right, Shepard. I really do hope so. In the mean time, is the AI equipped to handle Harvester software?" Fredrick asked, gesturing to one of the AI's projection ports.

"I don't trust EDI either to not spy on or properly protect us, but we don't have much choice. Besides, you're supposed to be our professional on the Reapers, right? I'm sure you can help with that," Linda said, gesturing back to Fredrick.

"Fair enough. I'll be in the medbay, making sure my equipment is in place, and getting back into the swing of things. Nice to see Dr. Chakwas again, though."

As Fredrick left the briefing room, Jacob approached Linda to ask, "He's quite the tank. I know the Illusive Man wanted him on the team, but I know of what he's capable of. He's a storm waiting to happen"

Linda shrugged as she answered, "He's a loose cannon, and we probably could've gone without him during the mission to stop Saren and Nazara, but he's provided us with more insight about the enemy than we could've alone. Maybe he'll get us further than we did last time if we get this right."

"Hmm. I see. Anyways, any idea who Harper is?"

"I'll ask him."

* * *

 **Aug 06, 2185**

 **08 hrs/40 min/15 sec**

"Good heavens, you must've found all of them by now," Chakwas groaned, watching Fredrick continue to crawl around the room, digging out surveillance hardware with his particle knife.

"Relax, I'm almost done. I hate to have Jack peering in on my life like this," Fredrick responded, tossing another device in a growing pile in the middle of the medbay.

"I'm aware, but maybe things have changed since the end of First Contact. It has been twenty eight years," Chakwas continued to chastise.

"Trust me. He hasn't. Not personality-wise anyways," Fredrick confirmed as Linda strolled in.

"Hey... Colonel. Quite a leap in rank, huh?" Linda greeted, right hand with a mug of coffee.

"Overdue, and a rank I never asked for, but it's proven useful. Unlike the Systems Alliance, the Terran Republic doesn't roll naval, airborne, and marine divisions all into one category." Fredrick stood to full height and patted Linda on the shoulder.

"You have everything you need?" Shepard asked.

"Naturally, I'm my own medical equipment. I'm surprised they haven't made the ship bigger to accommodate for an even bigger crew size, or at least tack on a morgue where EDI's core is. Then again, I can't complain, seeing you're now back and ready to give the Harvesters a run for their money," Fredrick explained.

"Really, what have you been doing for the last two years?" Shepard asked, after a light chuckle.

"I already told you, sitting around with my dick in my hand. A year ago, Jack Harper contacted me concerning help with your resurrection. I gave him a few nanite glands in exchange for data concerning Collector movements, and I can basically vouch for whatever he says about the Collectors and Harvesters being connected. Other than that, absolutely nothing." Fredrick made it readily apparent he'd some built up anger from sitting around at a desk for most of the last two years.

"Just curious, who is Jack? You've made several references by now and haven't made it apparent who you're talking about." Fredrick honestly couldn't believe that Harper couldn't at least come forward concerning his real name with Shepard.

"It's the Illusive Man's real name. I and Saren briefly met at the end of the First Contact War when he was still a mercenary working for General Williams. He's as smart and stupid as he sounds and looks." Fredrick wasn't joking either.

"Before I go, do you have any suggestions over giving us an edge over the Collectors?" Linda asked.

"I can provide half of the parts myself, but I was thinking something along the lines of externally attached nanite glands for the team that can be adjusted for where it is attached. It'll keep people alive, and allow me to find them a bit better should they be incapacitated. I just need some parts for external harnesses. Here, I'll provide you with the basic design," Fredrick described as he pulled out his omnitool, transferring the files to Linda's own tool.

"Thanks. I should let you get back to work." As she turned to leave, Fredrick stopped and turned her around.

"Now now, I've learned my lesson from the SR-1. You've got a bad habit of letting medical issues go out of hand, and I can't let that happen. I'd like to address a few things before you leave before they get any worse," Fredrick interrupted.

"But... I-I feeel fin..." she didn't get to finish her sentence before the mug fell from her hand and she began to tilt backward. Catching both with his biotics, he set the mug on a table and Shepard on one of the stretchers, keeping her face down. He noticed the issue, but decided to keep silent. Not while he was still near Miranda or being watched by Cerberus surveillance.

"What the blazes are you doing?" Chakwas asked, glaring from her desk.

Getting to work, Fredrick responded, "No need to worry, my good doctor. Just one small check up and I'll send her on her way." With the nanites that had subsided into her body from where he touched her shoulder, the nanites surgically opened the back of Linda's skull, causing the flesh, bone, skin, and hair to open like a trap door. His eyes immediately landed on the source of the problem at hand: two small chips at the back of Linda's left and right hemispheres. Gingerly, his nanites made their way out of her gray matter and plucked both bits of machinery out of her head. Putting the two bits into a sterilized beaker, he proceeded to use his nanites to put the pieces back into place, reconnect the cut tissue, re-initiate neural activity as he retrieve the nanites from Shepard's body.

As he looked at the two chips in the sterilized fluid, turning the liquid into a light-pink from Linda's blood, she slowly came back to her senses, pushing herself up from the bed. "Ugh, what just happened?"

Fredrick, not losing his stern glare at the beaker answered, "Not to worry, you weren't even out for five minutes."

Shooting up and getting off of the medical bed, Linda asked, "Five minutes? What the hell did you do?!"

"Relax, it's a new anesthetic function of medical nanites. I temporarily put you under so I could remove the inhibitor chips," Fredrick said, showing Linda the beaker.

"Inhi- what? I thought Miranda told me she didn't put any control devices in!" she screeched with shock.

"I know. I told her and Jack that you shouldn't receive any control devices, but Miranda continued anyways. Jack did confirm with me that Miranda should not compromise your personality, but it doesn't seem Dr. Lawson is very keen on listening to outside instruction," Fredrick continued.

Palming her face, still recovering from the anesthetic's affects, Shepard started, "Oh my god... how did you even manage to work that fast?"

"Not to worry, I'll be heading over there and filing my complaint. I'll be back in a moment." Fredrick hadn't bothered to remove his armor yet from yesterday, so he received a few glances from people in the mess hall as his armored footsteps lightly thumped the ground. Opening the door to Miranda's office and closing it behind him, Miranda was at her desk as expected.

"Can I help you, Colonel Müller? Is there something wrong?" she asked, looking away from her report.

"I want you to explain what is in the vial before me," he said holding up the beaker for Miranda to see.

Miranda's good attitude quickly vanished as she stared at the bits of sunken metal. "Where'd you get those?"

Fredrick didn't buy her bullshit. "Allow me to refresh your memory. I surgically pulled them out of Shepard's brain. Know why by any chance?"

Her shock shifted to annoyance. "I know you may not agree, but we want Commander Shepard to help with our long-term agenda. We've known her for her particularly erratic behavior and how she has destroyed Cerberus property i-"

His left hand crushed the beaker and its contents while the other dashed out, clutched her throat, and lifted her into the air. In futile resistance, Lawson launched a few bioitc attacks at him, only to be deflected by his barriers. In response, Fredrick tightened his grip on Miranda's neck. "Do not test me, Lawson. For the time being, Cerberus doesn't have too great an effect on my own long-term agenda, but I won't have a second thought about reducing you, Harper, and every last member under your banner to dust and ashes if you get in my way. The same goes for whatever public officials and puppets you have in place too. Understood?"

Miranda continued to gasp and jerk around defiantly as Fredrick continued to keep her hoisted into the air.

"Do you not value your own life enough? All I need to do is press here," he said as he thumbed her windpipe. "Here," he continued, fingering her neck bones. "Or flip you upside down and turn your head into a pancake if you so desire. I want to win this war. But I can't if you so persistently stand in my way." She gasped for air as she was dropped to the floor with a solid impact following. "Tell Harper the same thing while you're at it."

"Who the hell is Harper?" Lawson demanded as Fredrick opened her office door.

Looking back, Fredrick simply answered. "I pity you. You follow him religiously when he clearly hides enough from you to suspect something is wrong with the veil he has so generously sugar-coated your senses with."

He wasn't surprised by the time he exited to see Zaeed Massani, now in yellow, arm-less armor waiting outside. "Well I'll be damned. I thought she was pulling my leg when she said she'd be dragging you along for this trip."

Fredrick barely knew the mercenary, but he was all the more a welcome sight aboard the Cerberus vessel. "Massani! Jesus, Harper really is scraping together bits and pieces for this operation. You look very well for a man who was shot in the head," he greeted, shaking Zaeed's hand.

"Yeah, I still owe you that beer. Now I'm wondering what Shepard needs the rest of us for if she has you along, you god damned one-man army," Zaeed chuckled.

"Doesn't mean that I'm a god, and that the Harvesters will be wiped from existence by simply smiling at them, burning them to a fine crisp with the reflection of my teeth," Fredrick countered, breaking into a small grin.

"I wish. If that were the case, maybe we wouldn't have to worry about the bullshit doom and gloom about the Reapers wanting to... to... what the hell do they even do with each race again?" Zaeed asked, pausing between thoughts.

"Boil down the remains, condense them into synthetic material for more construction. I'm not sure for what though."

"Sooner or later, we'll find out, right?"

"We will. Whether it be before or after we reduce them to ash."

"Bloody hell. You haven't lost your touch, and I damn well look forward to seeing your style."

* * *

 _"Unfortunate. Your spy hasn't reported back?" Harbinger asked._

"I'm afraid not. It has been one hundred and seventy two hours since his sub-dermal implants have stopped broadcasting, meaning he's been capture and it was cut out, or he's dead," _the distorted voice responded._

 _"May as well cut ties while you can. However, the offer still stands. If you can capture her, bring her to us."_

"What of the Wolf? My sources have informed me he is aboard the SR-2 with her."

 _He boiled with rage. Even if he was protected, he was inactive. Not only has he returned to his fight defying him, but he was protecting Shepard as well. "Problematic" didn't remotely describe how disruptive this shift in events was. "You have information on him. Dig something up and find a weakness. He can't be invincible as some may claim."_

"You have clearly misjudged the Wolf. His reputation is no overstatement, he's proven himself to be truly a force of nature. Unyielding. Indestructible. Unreasonable. Hellbent on the destruction of those who oppose him and those he feels should be removed from the balance. I've lost plenty of resources to that white menace. I'd prefer you deal with that threat rather than place the issue on my shoulders."

 _"Your complaints are duly noted, but that brings up another idea. Keep a close eye on Fredrick. Look for loopholes and chinks in his defenses. If not Shepard, than knowledge on how to defeat him. This exchange is over."_


	4. Chapter 4 : Cub Scouts

Chapter 4: Cub Scouts

 _In the wake of the massacre, the station was of in need of critical personnel to fill the void. As Müller peeks further into the alien pillars, more fragments of the distant past pour out. With Khonsu now being terraformed, he turns his full attention towards the several dozen jars in front of him. Whether or not the Galaxy is as friendly as anticipated, they had to be ready._

* * *

 **March 07, 2024**

 **13 hrs/41 min/27 sec**

 **Lab 08b, SW quadrant of Delta Station**

Dr. Rachel Noel finished typing her report on her recent ultrasounds of the jars. The nanites had easily reduced the development time of the fetuses by one third, and that wasn't the full extent of the changes. Several of the organs looked different compared to a scan of a natural fetus. She didn't want to investigate the full extent of the changes until they were ready to be extracted. Her attention was soon drawn to the door, as Dr. Müller and Captain Sololov walked in, mid conversation.

"-And this is where you contribute, captain. I would like you, as well as other members of security to contribute to their upbringing," Müller finished, gesturing towards Sokolov. "While most will not necessarily take defensive roles, it will make the rest of us safer."

Nodding, the captain agrees. "You prove a valid point, doctor. I'll do what I can for the kids. Also, you mentioned that they might require special handling than normal trainees would?"

"Possibly. As Dr. Noel here can show you, the nanites have caused the subjects to develop differently than they would without them. Also, you should note how some of their body composure is built from the nanites rather than natural human tissue. Already, the muscles of some of the subjects are developing without an epidermis, but the skin does meld around the corners of exposed material," Müller explained as Noel pulled up the diagrams.

The captain gave a curious hum. "So, you are saying that these kids might pack a bigger punch? And may I see the kids to gage what I'll be dealing with?"

"Of course. Follow me, captain." The two walked to the other side of the room, past several of the others. Punching the numerical code into the lock, the sealed door slid open. "You see, we set each with a small pump to provide the necessary nutrients for successful development. I've also left a few exposed to small fragments of refined dark-matter. I've written several medical reports concerning workers having prolonged exposure to the substance, nothing harmful of course. I couldn't help but see the effects of exposure towards fetal development."

"Any idea what will happen?"

"I know as much as you do, captain. Someone has to do it, and I can't risk this happening to anyone else, so consider this a multi-purpose experiment."

* * *

 **May 17, 2024**

 **11 hrs/12 min/57 sec**

 **Medical Facility, Civilian Sector, NE quadrant of Delta Station**

He took his first, sharp breath, and let out a string of painful growls. The world around him was out of focus, his senses felt over-simulated, and he had no sense of direction. He heard mutters, a light, silky sound alternating with a deep, gravelly sound, leaving echoes in between each time one stopped. He felt a sharp jolt pierce his skull, right at the base of his head. Suddenly, the world started to become clearer; he could see, but the images before his eyes were blurred and bright; the air smelled metallic and sanitized; the voices he heard from earlier still echoed, but were more refined this time. He couldn't understand what the voices, each distinct sound was meaningless, without definition.

"He's quickly becoming more stable. By looks of things, neurological activity has severely increased," the soft voice said.

"Maybe it's a result of the nanites?" the deep voice prompted. "Can he see anything? Hear anything?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. I see the patterns of the neurons firing suggesting cognition, but it's too erratic to really tell."

He was suddenly lifted up by the source of the deep voice. The giant applied some white, flimsy material over his body and head. Eventually, another claw came forward to support his head.

"He is based off of you genetically, so maybe you should have the honor of naming him?" the soft voice said.

"Hmmm," the rough voice said, pondering for a brief period. "Welcome to the galaxy, Fredrick. We expect many great things from you."

* * *

 **Jan 23, 2032**

 **12 hrs/03 min/02 sec**

 **Cafeteria, Civilian Sector of the Original Base**

Fredrick was easily the youngest of the other medical students, yet he had no problem discussing cell biology, organ functions, diseases, and the workings of nanites with classmates, each of whom was a good decade older. At first, everyone felt nervous with Fredrick around, even acted hostile towards him. It was probably his arms, and how they looked like metal versions of skinless human arms as well as the other pieces of exposed "muscle" strands. A few months later after a mix of multiple occasions together, and the teachers reprimanding their behavior, the students came to respect him, and actually enjoy interacting socially with him.

He enjoyed his lunch as he looked outside the cafeteria window. He remembered it was only three years ago that Khonsu resembled a mountainous desert with some plants strewn about, and people were still getting use to walking outside without enviro-suits. Now, the planet was flourishing, enviro-suits were only needed for other planets in the Ra System. Even in the distance, he could see buildings either under construction or completed and scratching the clouds. The older students at medical school told him how barren the planet was nine years ago, and how it was a miracle that the lifeless rock had grown into a blooming metropolis.

Ivan Sololov, another member of Fred's batch, suddenly interrupted his thoughts as he sat down at the same table. He had crisp blue eyes and short blonde hair like the captain he was based off of. He also had the biggest build out of the entire batch. "Hey, how was medical?" Ivan asked.

"Like it usually is," Fredrick answered. "I saw you earlier at the medical facility. What happened?"

"Not what you're thinking. Explorers on Anubis were digging around the mountains, found a crashed ship from only a few centuries back, had the skeletons of some dinosaur things onboard, gave me this," Ivan responded as he pulled up his shirt and pointed at his chest. Underneath showed some light tan, gravelly plates of natural armor. "I just grew it this morning."

Fredrick's eyes widened. It was no surprise that nanites could quickly rebuild one's body integrating whatever genetic strands you gave it, or remove some a sequence from a genetic strand.

"Best part is, whatever those dinos were like, they had an incredibly durable immune system, further improving cellular regeneration."

"Well, I very much look forward to it," Fredrick said, as he flicked his eyebrows. Finishing his lunch, Fred got up from the table. "Anyways, gotta go, I've got language comprehension in not too long, followed by telekinetic practice. See you at combat lessons later."

"See, you around, Fred."

That was Fredrick's life, mathematics and medical in the mornings, language comprehension, practice with his powers, and combat practice in the afternoon. On the weekends, they would spend some time with history lessons. They felt it was unnecessary, but the teachers reminded them it was important to remember the mistakes of the past. He felt like an outsider for his first few years given his nanite-altered body, but he came to terms, as implants rapidly became the norm of life on Khonsu. He was already being given additional parts on the weekends on top of his natural components. Along with the original artifacts back in 2023, other pieces of tech showed up in the Ra system, giving them the insight to improve the tech they already had. He disposed of the waste on his lunch tray before walking on.

* * *

 **April 02, 2034**

 **17 hrs/34 min/19 sec**

 **Medical Facility, Civilian Sector of the Original Base**

Fredrick put on his uniform and watched as the scars on his chest rapidly faded. He had been unconscious for the majority of the day, having additional parts put in. Along with extra nanite glands for medical application, he received dark-matter energy cores to bolster his powers and implants, and had additional implants surrounding the energy cores to omit strain on the body from power usage. Finally, he had his ocular and audio senses upgraded, allowing superior hearing, and enhanced vision. The ocular enhancements also gave off a subtle lime green glow, similar to that of his powers. His senses were also to be integrated into some system the guys at R&D were developing.

Dr. Müller rounded the corner to meet him. "Ah, I see they finished your new implants. Hopefully everything is in working order?"

Crossing his arms, Fredrick replied, "Ja, herr doctor. Could you possibly indulge my curiosity and explain what the backdoors on my sensory implants are for?"

"We are hoping to build a memory system with which others in the system can learn based off of shared memories. If we refine the system further, it will also help with crime by providing solid memories of crime scenes, and allow authorities to review anything they missed."

"Interesting. Anyways, I won't take up any more of your time, Dr. M- Andrew." Fredrick knew Andrew Müller felt uncomfortable with his own surname ever since he came onto the scene. Possibly because he felt some form of redundancy, with Fred around. After exiting the hospital, Fred made a beeline towards the cafeteria.

* * *

 **June 29, 2039**

 **16 hrs/44 min/40 sec**

 **New Athens Training Facility**

Twenty seconds on the clock. The sparring match had turned into an increasingly tedious match of cat-and-mouse. The objective was simple, down the opponent by your own hand using whatever was given to you. Fredrick was given light sparring armor, a training pistol with a clip size of five, and three batteries to use. Fortunately, any hit to a non-limb part of the body counted as a win. Unfortunately, he'd already expended two batteries, two shots from the last battery, and wasted most of the fifteen minutes chasing his opponent's tail and vice versa.

He knew where she was and she only had a general idea where he was, but she wasn't coming out of cover. With a snap decision, he threw up a telekinetic shield several obstacles over from where he was and threw the used batteries he held on him towards the shield. Instinctively, his opponent produced her own shield from her cover, and shifted to an open, offensive stance, leaving her completely exposed to where he was. Fred quickly rounded the corner from cover and shot a single round, tagging the lower, left stomach of his target. Five seconds on the clock.

 _Round end_ the automated announcer called. _Combatant Blue is victorious._

With a sharp sigh of relief, and a sharp, victorious jolt of his left arm, Fredrick stood up from cover and walked out of the arena, followed by his opponent, Alice Noel. A graying Captain Sokolov at the arena exit greeted the couple. "That was a long, but very impressive round, you two. Just try to keep it short next time. Anyways, get some rest."

The two walked over to a nearby bench, sat down, and started stripping off their sparring armor. "Well, congratulations, Fred. You really _think_ you're sneaky, don't you?" Alice said as she sat next to Fredrick, giving him a smug look. She was the medical officer of the second batch, parallel to Fredrick's own. She was strong, smart, but was too aggressive and had a bad habit of overextending during training simulations. She was also prone to making sarcastic quips whenever possible.

"Have you ever considered playing cautiously, Alice? You have a tendency to jump at anything that so much as casts a nasty glance at you," Fredrick chuckled.

"But the sound of dropping batteries and a shield forming sounded like you calling me tosser."

"Yeah, but hey. It was a good fight. You did well," Fredrick reassured as he smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

She smiled back as she watched him get up and walk to the showers.


	5. Chapter 5: Ants and Worms

Chapter 5: Ants and Worms

 _The earliest days were like as depicted in those old movies brought along by the older people from Earth. Not much to look at, giant rocky planets with dusty atmospheres, and the space marines got to shoot at insect-monstrosities. I didn't mind it too much._

* * *

 **Sept 25, 2041**

 **09 hrs/48 min/32 sec**

 **Aldrin Space Port**

Fredrick and his platoon were at the rifle range, practicing with ancient projectile weapons, and other leftovers from the now scrapped Delta Station. They were told that the new particle rifles would be better than the junk they were trained with, but it still helped to learn with the significantly lighter weapons of old to adapt to the knockback. "Compared to these pieces of ancient scrap metal, the new rifles will be much easier to handle," General Sokolov said. Suddenly, the training officer walked in.

"Sergeant Müller! Collect your men and head over to General Sokolov. He's got your first assignment for you."

Unloading, emptying the chamber, and putting the gun down, and facing the officer, Fredrick replies, "Understood, sir. I'll be on my way." As the other members of the squad filed out of the firing range, Fredrick asked Ivan, their heavy weapons specialist, "Hopefully you and your pa are still on good terms?"

"Last time I checked, he still wore that ancient blue beret like a medal of honor," Ivan answered. Several of the others chuckled as the entered the elevator.

"Do we actually get to go anywhere? I've been dying to get off this rock," Henry Shionoya, the team demolition expert asked eagerly.

"We've not even seen our assignment yet, and you're already yearning to blow something up?" piped up Mary Ross, the team sharpshooter.

"Most of us need to get out and about, bushman," joked the team pilot, Amory Johnson.

Lauren Schmitt, the team scout scoffed. "Says the man whose job revolves around sitting in a chair all day long."

"Get back to me when your cricket legs can manage a top-speed of three thousand KPH, or jump you between planets, then we'll compare notes," Amory returned.

"You guys won't be this mouthy and will actively cover me when I'm trying to get shit done, right?" asked Nolan White, the team engineer and technician as he glared annoyed at his teammates.

"Guys, we're almost at our stop. We can't be briefed if everyone's talking simultaneously," Fredrick reminded everyone.

The doors slid open revealing the command deck at Aldrin Space Port. The crew continued down the center isle towards the diagram table towards the front of the room. They could hear the General talking to some faceless troop at the other end.

"That's why I'll be sending you my best recruits I've seen in a while. They're fresh, but they know the rules and what they are doing, you have nothing to worry about captain," General Sokolov continued.

 _Do you think they are even capable of combating these creatures? I'm not going to be responsible for the deaths of a half-dozen of rookies._

"They've got the most state-of-the-art implants and are being given new equipment."

 _Understood, general. Out._

At the end of the conversation, the general turned his attention to Fredrick and his team. "Good to see you came on such short notice. You'll be going to Serqet. Miners are having issues with some locals." Tapping the diagram table, the image of some crustacean came up. It resembled a shrimp with four legs on its lower body, and two tentacles sprouting out of its upper body. "You'll be fighting off a small nest of these things. They function with a hive mind, so once one is alerted, they will know where you are. Now are you prepared to fight them?"

"Since we basically function similarly, I don't see why not," Amory, poking at the memory cloud system most people were tied into.

"They still die when you shoot them, right?" Ivan prompted.

"If they do live in a hive, can't we just blow some critical part of the structure, causing the hive to cave in?" Henry asked.

"Thank you, for your input, gentlemen," the general interrupted. "Unfortunately, things aren't all that simple. The hive, as small as it may be, is causing hell for the local division sent to retrieve an artifact the miners found. Once you've cleared the mine and take the artifact, detonate these key pockets in the mine, and cause the caves to collapse and kill off any stragglers."

"Understood, General Sokolov. When do you want us to ship off?" Fredrick asked with a nod.

"As soon as you are in full gear. Head down to the armory, your new equipment just came off the factory floor," Sokolov answered, gesturing towards the elevator. "Once you are ready, head to ship dock number one-zero-three. You'll be on Serqet in twenty minutes."

* * *

 **General Armory, sublevel 04 of the Aldrin Space Port**

Fredrick's team exited the elevator and approached the front desk of the armor. Approaching the man at the desk, Fredrick asked, "we are shipping off soon, we were told our equipment was ready?"

The requisition officer nodded. "Yep, follow me, I'll show you," he answered as he walked through a door in the back of his office. He proceeded to guide them to their designated lockers and showed them their respective sets of armor.

Each armor set consisted of a muscle-like armored and pressured mesh, covered by various plates of armor, varying in size depending on whether it was light, medium, or heavy. Their chest and back plates outlined their bodily physiology, and had straps around the sides to connect the front with the back piece. At the lower portion of the back plates held a charging station for recharging expended batteries for their weapons, using excess power given off by their dark-matter cores. The legs consisted of armored boots, connecting kneepads, light padding for the upper leg to maintain mobility and protection, as well as an anti-ballistic waist-cape. The suits came with equipment packs for the belt, arms, and a small backpack, depending on user choice. The helmet resembled the PASGT helmet, except it came with a lower armored portion that covered the back of the head before meeting at the front of the faceplate. The faceplate resembled a respirator mask with filters on both sides of the face and had a tinted visor that resembled ski goggles in shape. Finally, the "neck" of the muscle-mesh locked into the interior of the helmet to seal the suit from vacuum or other hazards. To top off their protection, all sets came with dark-energy barriers, air supplies and filters to last the wearer hours on end in pure vacuum. All sets of armor had a dark grey and blue color pallet.

"Here you guys go. Meet me at the front desk to get your weapons once you are suited up," the officer said as he returned to his desk.

* * *

 **10 hrs/05 min/01 sec**

 **Amory's "personalized" gunship, en route to Serqet**

The team was checking their weapons and equipment while they discussing amongst each other the upcoming mission.

Fredrick had opted for a lighter loadout, as he only brought a standard LSAP Rifle and a standard SAR Pistol, along side his field provisions and medical equipment he had to keep on hand as a medical officer.

Ivan carried only a MG-13 that he only needed to glance at before he decided it was his weapon. Besides his spare weapon batteries, he carried standard military provisions, and emergency nanite capsules, seeing as he would be in the direct line of fire.

Henry brought along a phalanx-class grenade launcher, a particle knife, various types of explosives, along with his usual military provisions.

Mary carried a sniper-class LSAP Rifle that consisted of a better scope and bigger punch at the cost of a smaller clip-size. She also carried a SAR Pistol for close quarters. She also carried stun grenades, and a range attachment on her helmet along side her usual provisions.

As the ship pilot, and only person with ready access to spare equipment, Amory opted to only carrying a pistol on his person.

Lauren chose to equip a modified LBP machine pistol, modified to allow higher damage and less spread to maximize damage at close to mid range. Along with her standard provisions were several remote-detonation packs and a particle knife.

Nolan brought his repair equipment, military provisions, and a standard DEP Shotgun. He said that incase he was performing a task, and the others _failed_ to prevent at least one hostile get through, he'll have protection for close quarters.

"OK everyone, listen up," Fredrick said getting everyone's attention. "These guys don't seem to have a sense of cover or personal safety, so aiming shouldn't be our problem. Our armor should hold off their claws, but it's the bug's acidic spittle that concerns me most. Even though terraformers are up on Serqet and our suits are designed to be resistant to low Ph solutions, I want our suits completely sealed. Ivan and Henry, do what you can to get in their faces because your armor is heaviest, I'll keep you two protected. Lauren, do as you wish, but be careful, you have a light armor rating. Nolan, you stick with me, considering we both have medium armor. Mary, because you are the weakest at close range, just keep back and cover us. Get moving if they start approaching you. Everyone clear?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now let's put these bugs where they belong."

* * *

 **10 hrs/11 min/ 20 sec**

 **Serqet, mining camp**

 _I see the camp below, sergeant. Brining us in._

The camp composed of a few prefab buildings in the middle of a flat, slightly hilly opening at the foot of a mountain. The mine entrance composed of a standard ramp leading up to a covered area, with a sealed airlock at a forty-five degree angle into the planet.

As the gunship touched down, the side door slid open and Fredrick's crew jumped out. And met the captain at the temporary establishments. The captain turned to greet them. "Are you Sergeant Müller? My name is Captain Johnson. Sokolov told me you'd be coming. These bugs have been hell to deal with. Are you sure your 'prototype' equipment will hold?"

"You're hoping as much as I do that the eggheads at R&D know what they're doing, captain. We'll do our best with what we've got," Fredrick answered.

"I hope you're right, I really do hope so. Would you like me to send help?"

"No, captain. Your men have done their job, now it's our turn to do ours."

"Thank you, sergeant. Moral is low right now, and we can't afford any more lives than we've given already."

* * *

 **Serqet mine**

The coast was clear for the entrance "neck" of the mine and the first room. After passing through the second hallway, the door opened up into the main "body" of the mine. The view was pure carnage. There were remains of bodies strewn about, and sights of smashed or corroded machinery. In three corners of the room were doors linking to other parts of the mine.

"Eyes peeled, the shrimps could be anywhere," Fredrick said, as they edged into the room. It was completely silent. Nothing breathed or moved. This gave Fredrick an idea. "Change of plans. Everyone, stay low and keep quiet. Ivan, Lauren, and I will head to the left side of the room and rig charges on all the shrimp's entrances and one of the doors. Nolan, Henry, and Mary will head right and do likewise, but make sure it isn't the door that leads to the artifact. After the charges detonate, we will double on the third door and funnel all the shrimp through that bottleneck. Move out."

Both teams did their part, making sure not to make a sound, using only hand signals. They couldn't help but wonder if the shrimp could smell them, and that this was all for naught. Both groups convened at the third door and detonated the charges. The two doors, and each hole in the main room quickly collapsed. There were a series of loud, sharp shrieks and squeals emitting from behind the third door. Nolan opened the third door to reveal the hordes of shrimp crawling up the tunnel.

Fredrick threw up a barrier to keep the critters back, and began to bark orders. "That should hold them! Open fire!" They could hear more shrimp scratching at the other now broken doors to no avail. They just kept firing at wave after wave of shrimp, taking turns to recharge their weapons. They were almost surprised to see the numbers stop pouring from below.

Fredrick dropped the shield, now slightly exhausted. The group was almost surprised that the numbers suddenly stopped, both relieved and disappointed that they had already succeeded without so much as breaking a sweat.

* * *

 **11 hrs/34 min/19 sec**

 **Serqet, mining camp**

Fredrick and his team quickly returned to the surface to report the conclusion of the mission. Captain Johnson was elated to see the group return so soon.

"Unbelievable! Those bastards cut down my men like a scythe through ripe crop. You ladies and gentlemen are an honor to the uniform," the captain said, barely able to contain himself.

"All in a day's work, captain. I'll send half of my squad down with you to retrieve the artifact in case there are remaining shrimp lurking about," Fredrick replied.

"Well, after all that has happened within the last few weeks, I'm in no position to turn down an extra set of hands."

* * *

 **12 hrs/02 min/56 sec**

 **Serqet mine**

Henry and Ivan were getting some extra kicks out of the dead shrimp. Ivan would throw the bodies into a pyre and Henry would follow up with an incendiary grenade. The two laughed and joked as the shrimp disintegrated. Nolan was by the artifact with the other miners and troops, helping to rig equipment to lift the artifact out.

"Just be sure not to bump the damn thing," Nolan said. "God knows what hell will come pouring down on us if we…" Nolan suddenly noticed the ground shaking. "Do you guys feel that?" he asked looking around, as the others suddenly noticed the burst of seismic activity. Glancing back to the entrance upward, Nolan mutters to himself, "I swear to God, if those two idiots-." He dashed off to the foot of the tunnel. He saw Ivan and Henry appear at the top. "What the hell did you two jackasses do!" he yelled.

"We didn't to jack-shit! Just cooking shrimp! What the hell did you shit-for-brains do! Did you already piss of the piece of grumpy alien tech?" Ivan retorted.

"The thing hasn't so much as flashed! Whatever is happening, it's not coming from down here!"

* * *

 **12 hrs/02 min/56 sec**

 **Serqet, mining camp**

Fredrick, Lauren, and Mary were all sitting on a pile of rocks by the mine entrance, eating their MREs and conversing over their first mission.

"I'm inclined to agree with the others, this mission was disappointingly short," Lauren said, forking another load into her mouth.

"You sure forcing the shrimp through a single entrance was the best strategy, sergeant?" Mary asked.

Fredrick dropped his fork in frustration. "First of all, drop the rank. We're friends, and command can go to hell if they disagree. Second of all, I'm not risking our lives just because we wanted to have 'fun.' You very well saw the number of shrimp corpses in the after math, I'm not going to play roulette with those odds."

"Hey, do you two feel that?" Lauren asked putting down her MRE.

"I don't exactly recall anyone mentioning earthquakes on this planet," Mary added.

Getting up, putting on his helmet and walking towards the mine airlock, Fredrick growls, "Fucking hell, they had better not have dropped the damn thing. They had one job, and then-."

Fredrick was cut off mid sentence when two loud, monstrous growls came up behind him. Turning around, he saw two of the most horrifying creatures he's seen yet. Two centipede-like creatures had poked out of the ground surrounding the mining camp, one was spitting some caustic liquid at the panicking miners and soldiers, dissolving whatever came into contact.

"Shit! Let's go!" he yelled at the other two. He instantly regretted sending all his hard-hitters into the mine to protect the artifact's extraction. He then thought back to Amory, unsure of what to do. He proceeded to initiate a telecom call to order him to safety. "Amory! Get the hell out of there! Keep your distance until the zone is clear!"

 _Sergeant, I'm not leaving you down there!_ Amory protested.

"The name's just Fredrick! And there's no time to reach the gunship! We have no idea what these things are, and I'm not risking our ride home, or your life! I'll call for backup when it's safe!"

 _Fuck!_

"Alright, guys. Things just got more interesting. Mary, start climbing to the top of the mountain, try and harass them. Lauren, you're with me. Keep moving and aim for their heads. By the looks of things, that armor's not going to give," Fredrick ordered.

"Fredrick! What about the others in the mine?" Lauren asked running alongside.

"There's no time. Besides, you saw the damage the shrimp caused down there, the miners still need them."

The three went their ways into action, Mary using her enhanced legs to bounce up the mountainside, while Fredrick and Lauren charged headfirst towards the camp. Taking cover outside of a damaged barracks, they peaked around the corner to see Captain Johnson attempting to coordinate his men before being melted by a ball of green slime spewed by one of the creatures.

Turning to Lauren, Fredrick asked, "How many remote det-packs do you still have?"

Lauren opened her satchel. "Just two," she groaned.

"For now, try to shred the armor on one of those worms' heads, then Mary will finish it off. I'll try to improvise with the other."

Lauren, as a scout, had the lightest armor and medium shields to keep her as light as possible, topped off by a pair of legs resembling that of a cricket's. She leaped to the top in a couple of bounds to plant the charges.

Fredrick contacted Mary. "Mary, hold your fire on the worm Lauren is on. She's going to shred the armor, give you a clear shot."

Lauren suddenly jumped off of the monster, followed by the head becoming engulfed in a bright, yellow fireball. A crack like lightning filled the air, corresponding with a beam of energy piercing the worm's head, causing it to tumble backwards. "Think fast next time, you foul, doaty jobby!" Mary yelled over the coms.

Meanwhile, Fredrick was desperately aiming to catch the other's attention, shouting a mix of English and German insults, while shooting at the side of its head. The worm then turned its head in his direction before, retracting back into the ground. Fredrick initiated his enhanced vision, allowing him to see the worm approaching him from underneath. He used his enhanced legs to give him some distance before the thing erupted from the ground, catching a few unsuspecting miners in its jaws. It turned towards Fredrick and spat another ball of its caustic payload.

"Let's see how much you like a taste of your own medicine," he muttered as he used his mind to catch the ball of spittle. Spinning around with the ball of acid caught with his telekinesis, he used the centrifugal force to fling it back at the worm. The ball slammed on the thing's head, causing it to howl with pain. Noticing the dissolving armor on the head, he used his powers to catapult him self upward while saying, "Now, let's finish you off." Fredrick just landed on the creature's neck, before turning, and unloading into the creature's exposed head. He only expended half his clip battery before the creature started to sway and tumble over. As Fredrick fell, he used his powers once more to ease his descent towards the ground, before giving one last glance at the dead creature.

* * *

 **12 hrs/18 min/15 sec**

 **Serqet mine entrance**

With the artifact on a flatbed right behind them, Ivan, Henry, and Nolan came rushing out to see what happened. The mining camp was now half dissolved with green touches around the edges, covered in blood and other humanly remains, and had two, dead worms lying at either end of the camp. They then turned their attention to the rocks just left of the entrance to see Fredrick, Mary, Lauren, and Amory conversing about the recent fight.

"Oh, what the hell, guys? You were having fun without us?" Ivan complained.

"You guys do know the mine wasn't deep enough to interrupt coms, right?" Henry asked with a tone of annoyance.

Mary shrugged, "Sorry, ya' chebs. We didn't have the luxury of waiting for you to get the artifact, put on your big boy pants on, and then haul arse up. If you haven't noticed, the planet stuck out a couple of knobs out and things went to shit."

"Besides," Fredrick injected. "With all six of us on field, it would've been overkill. They're just animals like the shrimps. All teeth, no brains."

They all had a good laugh, before sending word back to high command.


	6. Chapter 6: Dancing in the Shadows

Chapter 6: Dancing in the Shadows

 _My life has been testing my strength, but I feel it has greatly paid off. From the recognition I receive or the physical rewards I earn after each mission, the hard work I perform earns much. However, I do get the lingering sense that all this leftover tech is just too convenient, like it's too good to be true._

* * *

 **Sept 27, 2041**

 **19 hrs/57 min/42 sec**

 **Müller Tech Building, manufacturing labs**

"Dr. Müller, it's getting late, almost everyone else has turned in for the night," Dr. Noel said.

Müller stared through his ragged eyes at the equations before him on the holo-screen. He, like many of the older members of Terran Society, like Sokolov or Noel, had opted out of getting implants. They felt it was important to have the next generations carry on the torch. At this point, his hair was severely graying, and his face sagged like a leather sack. "Hush, Rachel. I think I'm finally cracking the numbers."

Müller had been intensively working on the original artifacts to find a proper age, however he wanted more confidence with his numbers. With the new sample from Serqet, he could gage just how accurate he originally was.

"There. Using the same molecular decay formula, I can confidently confirm that our long, dead friends are just over five hundred thousand years old," Müller concluded, adding the final touches on the holo-board.

Dr. Noel walked up behind him, jaw dropped with awe. "Impressive that these pieces of machinery survived hundreds of millennia, and still intact."

Dr. Müller just looked down and sighed. "Unfortunately, it's been far too long to get any proper DNA samples, and see what they actually look like," he uttered with a sigh of sadness.

Noel comforted him. "Don't worry, we've just went through the mass accelerators, we could still find something out here."

* * *

 **April 4, 2044**

 **12 hrs/58 min/17 sec**

 **Acoustic Café, Delta Square**

"So, after we blew the cavern wall, lava started pouring into the hive, and we all double-timed it back to the surface. At the mouth of the hive, we watched as the magma consumed the last of the shrimp. As Amory flew in to pick us up afterwards, Henry couldn't help but ask if we 'should've brought back sea food'," Fredrick said to Alice, telling her of his team's recent exploits around the Ra System.

Laughing, Alice asks. "Christ, is Henry such an ass?"

"It doesn't matter if he's an ass. What matters is, he blows stuff up, and keeps everyone smiling," Fredrick said, chuckling himself.

"I wish my stories were just as exciting. I mostly get to guard facilities, and play defensive during the rare occasion miners bump into a pocket of shrimp."

Suddenly, he received a telecom call from Mary. _Hey boss, our next assignment just came in. The general says it's pretty important that he brief us in person._

"Thanks, Mary. I'm on my way," Fredrick replied. Turning back to Alice, he said, "I'm sorry, I've got to go. Maybe we could do this more often, Alice?"

"I'd love to! Just let me know when you're back, we could do something fun together," she responded smiling back.

He glanced back caringly, before beginning the walk to HQ. Fredrick walked away from the café with a nice, warm feeling in his chest. His life wasn't horrendous, as the government saw to it everyone got along without crime or pain, but something about Alice made his life feel special. The two contacted each other frequently to coordinate meeting times based on their shore leaves. She was a reason to carry on, someone to come home to. He really hoped they could be with each other more often.

* * *

 **13 hrs/27 min/02 sec**

 **Aldrin Space Port**

Fredrick and his team had met at the armory before heading up to the command tower. They were starting to consider just wearing their armor all the time, given how frequently they had to leave for missions. As they approached the diagram table where the general was talking to several advisors. He looked at the team as they approached.

"Hopefully you're done with your shore leave?" General Sokolov asked. He was greatly graying, and was really in need of retirement. He'd already passed on his Spetsnaz beret to Ivan, but he still wanted to be at the front when they finally made first contact.

"Yes, general. We are ready for whatever we need be. We are also aware that this may be a stealth mission, so we've received our glassware cloaking implants installed," Fredrick answered.

"Good. Two scouts have just gone dark investigating a few other planets in a system we've most recently set camp in. Their implants are still giving off signals so we know where they are. Given images recorded by their ocular implants, it appears to be another anthropodial, civilized race, ugly bastards at that. They've dragged off the scouts to some internment camp here," the general said, gesturing to "We don't know what we did to have them dragged off like that, and we can't afford first contact to be a complete disaster. You will sneak in, grab the scouts, get any intel you can get, and maybe bring back one to perform neural scans, see if we can learn anything about them, language, culture, intentions. Since this is a stealth mission, keep things quiet. To reiterate, we can't afford first contact to get any worse than it is."

"Understood, sir. Amory's gunship is charged and ready, so we'll be on our way." The team turned around and proceeded to march out of the room and off on their mission.

* * *

 **23 hrs/32 min/09 sec Local Time**

 **Hades Gamma / Antaeus System / Trebin**

 _Fredrick, we will be approaching the unidentified camp a few kilometers to the North East. I've got the stealth systems engaged, but I'll be dropping you guys behind a mountain regardless. I don't know what sort of security these guys have, and I wouldn't like to test it, or their anti-air. Our ETA is seven minutes._

"Good, take us in Amory. Remember guys, particle blades and tasers only. We might be able to pull this off with no alarms, only fire if the game's up. We have brought several signal jammers just in case, and several redeye-bugs to scramble any security feeds. Remember, stick to the shadows, sabotage systems whenever possible. Any questions?" Fredrick said, briefing the team last minute.

"What if we find something besides what we're looking for? Nifty tech, maybe some bodies that don't resemble these pig snouted, four eyed fuckers?" Lauren asked.

"Get scans of any tech, bring any samples, and if it's some other species, get a DNA sample. Maybe we could integrate it with our own. Anything else?" The team was silent. "Good, make sure your gear is in working order and move out. The base is very exposed, so once we get into viewing range, pop several overdrive stims, cloak, and get close, find some hole in," Fredrick finished.

* * *

 **Pirate base, Trebin**

Amory landed the ship covered only by the mountain and the darkness of night. After dropping off the team, Amory took off. _I'll be at a distance, waiting for your word to pick you guys up._

"Good, be careful of yourself, Amory. I'd hate to wait for another ship," Fredrick said with a tone of caution.

Climbing around the side of the mountain and sliding down to the mountain's foot, the team proceeded as planned, approaching the base with their new cloaking implants. The outside wall was well built, consisting of armored plating, reinforced pillars, and strong supports. The team proceeded to jump over some neglected piece wall, and fanned out inside. The internal architecture was completely disorganized, in complete contrast to the wall. The buildings looked like a series of stacked, metallic, improvised living units stacked haphazardly, and wielded together using metal pipes. Piles of scrap lined the outside of several buildings. The interior of the base wasn't even well lit.

"Ok, everyone fan out, start looking for security or power nodes and break those first. Nail any perps that get too close to the shadows, drag them off somewhere unseen."

 _Understood Fred, approaching what appears to be a barracks. Heading around the side to find a power cable._

"Good work, Henry. What's your status, Laruen?"

 _Clearing out the watchtowers. Will be moving on to those tall buildings to the East. Can't have anyone poking his head out a window._

 _Boss. It's Nolan. Just cleared the central security station. Uploading the redeye. Gotta say, when I watched all those old space movies, I imagined aliens to be more… advanced._

"They're as much aliens to us, as we are to them."

 _You've bumped your head. Lay down. You'll feel better._

"How are you holding up, Mary? The entire South East quadrant just went dark."

 _Lights out, gentlemen, it's late. I also found our guys' equipment, still mostly intact._

"Got it. Found anything helpful or our guys, Nolan?"

 _I've got flight records and journals. I'm looking back over the security feeds. Wait, I've got eyes on our scouts. Prison block at the north corner._

 _I'm close by. I'll make my sweep._

"Slow and steady, Ivan. Where are you, Henry?"

 _North East quadrant is dead silent. I might've had a close call, but I've dealt with it._

"Good. I'm finishing up with the South West quadrant. What's your status, Ivan?"

 _I've got our guys, but I'm don't like this prison. Too many cells, nothing in them, so I have no idea what these pigheads could be catching._

"We'll find out later. Anyways, that concludes our time here guys. Everyone rendezvous at the security tower."

 _Boss, it's Nolan. We've got a ship inbound, not one of ours, and I don't recognize that ship-signature. Their ETA is ten minutes. I'm making final scans of their computers._

"Good. Lauren, see if you can pick up an enemy weapon bring it back. Henry, bring a corpse lightest guy you can get, we don't have much time. Ivan, get the scouts and dash over to Mary, get their equipment on, and double over to the security tower. We'll all jump back over the wall, and make for the hills. Get ready to pick us up, Amory."

 _Copy that, Fredrick; I'll be by towards the East of the compound._

"You have your instructions. Let's go home."

* * *

 **04 hrs/28 min/01 sec Local Time**

 **Pirate base, Trebin**

Lieutenant Vina Tiberdos didn't like the current situation. He had recently been promoted and was assigned with a simple trade with some Batarian pirates. Recently, they had captured a couple of specimens of unknown origin. They had tech considered advanced, even by Asari standards, and had the physical builds to match a Krogan in personal combat. The pirates avoided describing them too heavily in case their communications were compromised. He was simply to trade a fortune worth of credits to the group and bring back the specimens and their equipment for study and light interrogation. When he arrived, the base was completely dark, coms and power were sabotaged, every pirate was dead, and the specimens gone. Worst of all, the security was wiped clean. Whoever they were – or whatever – they were working hard to remain hidden.

Tiberdos flicked his mandibles, looking at the fried security monitor in panic. What was he to tell his shipmaster? "Someone got their first"? He had no problem reporting failed missions, it was the pronoun "someone" that made it problematic. They were dealing with an unknown.

A serviceman field medic walked into the room. "The entire base is dead, either from cauterized stab wounds, broken necks, crushed windpipes, or severe head trauma."

"Spirits!" The two turned their attention to the mechanic at the other side of the room, as he threw his omnitool aside in frustration. "Something wrong?" Lieutenant Tiberdos asked.

The mechanic responded, "The virus the attackers used isn't unlike anything I've seen before, but I don't recognize the script being used. It's a virus that replaces any files designated towards its programing with copies of itself before deleting the replaced file, and it's incredibly infectious." Everyone glared at the flickering, disposed omnitool in the corner of the room.

The serviceman spoke up. "Maybe it was the Collectors? They got wind of the specimens and made off with them?"

"If it comes down to using _myths_ to explain a dead-end mystery, I just might consider it," Tiberdos growled with sarcasm.

The engineer asked the lieutenant, "There's nothing left we can do, sir. What are your orders, sir?"

Tiberdos sighed. "There's no use hiding. I'm calling this in with the shipmaster. There are too many unknowns here to know even half the story." He said, continuing to look at the corrupted footage.


	7. Chapter 7: Red Skies at Morning

Chapter 7: Red Skies at Morning

 _The more I look back on this moment, the more I realize just how unavoidable some things later on were. Like bumping into the Batarian Hegemony. I wonder if there was a time we could've gone with a friendlier approach. The more I think about what actually happened, the more I distort my view on the council races. Each one, despite being at the pinnacle of society, continues to search for methods to give them leverage over the others, or ways to further push down the other races they consider out of their little circle._

* * *

 **April 5 2044**

 **07 hrs/56 min/12 sec**

 **TAC Resolute, main bridge**

Shipmaster Camitilia Narrian flicked her mandibles in irritation. They had found the camp with the unknown prisoners just minutes before the attackers escaped. The bodies were still warm, but their assailants were nowhere to be seen. Now, she had to report to the Executor back on the Citadel about the missing prisoners. She walked up to the broadcast screen on the deck, and the screen came to life, showing an annoyed Executor at the other end.

"I just read the report, Shipmaster Narrian. Is it accurate?" He asked.

"Yes, Executor. As thoroughly we checked the camp, we found no genetic trace of the inhabitants. Not even the bodies could give us any insight as to the weapons they used. We left the bodies for the Hegemony to collect," she answered.

"A shame really. Given this behavior, do you think it was these 'Collectors'?"

"It was suggested among some of the troops, but due to a complete lack of evidence, we don't know. If what little we know about the Collectors is true, they most likely are. Their sense for leaving no evidence, their mysterious tech, and their unending search for strange specimens of various races all point to them. However, this is too far out from the Terminus System that is the kicker. It makes no sense that they'd come this far to risk. If they were to go beyond the borders of the Terminus, they would've done so through mercenaries, who never are this clean."

"I see. Return to the Citadel, I'll have to interview the men who were on the trade party. Also, watch your back. We've got silhouettes on the horizon, and we don't know whose."

* * *

 **08 hrs/59 min/45 sec Local Time**

 **Attican Beta/Hercules/Eletania**

Amory yawned as he exited the mass accelerator and approached Eletania's orbit. He glanced as the flames danced around the ship's barriers from entry friction, and he watched them disperse, as they got lower into the atmosphere. He glances over his HUD as a notice lit up, showing the Sergeant calling.

"Amory, Fredrick here. Scouts weren't beaten too much during lockup and are recovering back here. How are things up there?"

"Tired, but we're almost at the forward post of Eletania. I'll be calling them in a moment," Amory replied. Boy, was he in need of a nap.

"Good. Keep your eyes on the prize, you'll get some rest, soon enough."

Amory turned back to his controls. Reaching over, he activates his long-range com-booster. "Eletania Front, this is Private Johnson, coming into port with two rescued POWs, we request permission to land."

 _Permission granted. Welcome home, boys._

The outpost was set on top of a plateau, with ramps down the side for mining vehicles to travel to and from the mines. Fortunately, the team hadn't been called here for any bug hunts, or any of the new systems for a matter of fact. The outpost itself was composed of a long, tall wall with turrets every twelve meters, and the inside was composed of various warehouses, barracks, hangers, and repair docks. He slowly brought in the gunship to rest on the hanger floor.

* * *

 **07 hrs/45 min/56 min Local Time**

 **Aldrin Space Port**

General Sokolov walked over to the diagram table with a coffee in one hand, and a data pad in the other. He was taking a sip from his cup when the table buzzed with an incoming call. Tapping the table, he sees a projected image of Sergeant Müller standing attentively and with his helmet.

 _Mission accomplished, general. The scouts, and all their equipment have been retrieved; all evidence pertaining our presence at the enemy camp has been erased, and all possible potential witnesses were eliminated without setting off the alarm or having anyone alert others of our presence. We escaped just as an unidentified ship touched down with the base._

"Good work, Sergeant. Considering your capabilities as a leader of your team, your persistence on getting the job done, and ability to help other divisions in the field, I'm promoting you to Lieutenant, understood?" the general responded with a wide grin.

The new Lieutenant's face lit up. _Thank you general. I will not let you down._

"Good. Get some rest, you've earned it," he said, ending the call. He proceeded to turn to the window, overlooking the spaceport and the rising sun in the distance.

* * *

 **10 hrs/13 min/02 sec Local Time**

 **Eletania, forward outpost**

Captain Oliver personally interviewed the scouts, concerning their capture, and their experience with the aliens. Lieutenant Müller and his team were all at the barracks, sawing off the exhaustion from their mission. They may have been the best human soldiers this side of the universe, but they were only kids. Whatever was coming their way, they needed to be up and ready to defend.

In the meantime, the guys at the tech lab were running neural scans of one of the dead aliens, hopefully to understand their language if they were going to combat them. Scans and salvaged pieces of the tech they found were interesting to say the most. They expected the first alien race to encounter to be more sophisticated, or technologically adapted than they were, given they were probably space faring long before they were. But their computers and shields seemed to be rudimentary to say at most, given how easy it was to bypass all security. In addition, their weapons, unlike the particle weapons, utilized small fragments of metal accelerated via dark matter. At most, their shields would have no trouble handling incoming shots. Even if the shields were down, each shot would do very little to their armor as a whole, unless they concentrated fire on a single spot, or they utilized one of the ammo variants it came with. However, their weapons did essentially allow limitless ammo, so long as the main chamber didn't overheat.

Finally, the aliens seen getting off the visiting ship didn't seem to resemble any of the pigheads, and more like evolved raptors. Müller's team didn't stay around long enough to investigate who they were. They already had two scouts in-tow, a pighead body, and some sample weapons. The team came incredibly close to being spotted.

Regardless of what the kids could've done, they found a string with a lot of attachments at that base.

* * *

 **15 hrs/39 min/18 sec Local Time**

 **Citadel, Executor's Office**

The doors to his office opened up, revealing Shipmaster Narrian just behind. "Come in, shipmaster. Have a seat," he welcomed, gesturing towards the front of his desk.

She strode in and took a seat in front of him. "What do you plan to do about the situation?"

Leaning forward and looking off to the side, he responds cautiously, "Nothing for now. I just contacted the Hegemony concerning the raid. Now they're out for blood and are investigating nearby systems. I don't want to be caught in the middle of this just yet. We'll evaluate the outcome first before we act. If this is some sort of… infestation, and these things start a war with the Batarians, we may have to step in before the Batarians are wiped from existence."

"I honestly don't know why we should stick our necks out for the Batarians. If they were driven into extinction, I wouldn't feel sorry at all. They haven't done themselves any favors, and sure as hell aren't doing anything to improve relations. Look at their track record for reference. Hell, they still keep slaves around because it is part of their 'heritage' as a species," Camitilia ranted bitterly.

The Executor continued to avoid eye contact. "I know," he replied. "We are the first, and last lines of defense for this galaxy. The galaxy looks to us to deal with pirate scum, and other threats. Even though no one cares about the fate of the Batarians, we simply can't let them go extinct because they couldn't let go of old ideals. Putting it like that, we aren't much different, considering all those old shells back on Pavalen. If worse turns for worse, we may have to save them."

The shipmaster groaned in annoyance. "Understood, executor."

* * *

 **12 hrs/12 min/02 sec Local Time**

 **Eletania, forward outpost**

Fredrick was the first of his crew to wake up. Never had a nap felt so good before, he didn't even bother to strip off his armor. He quickly got up, ate lunch, and went to the control tower of the base. Captain Oliver had long since finished his review with the scouts and had long since sent the interview back to Sololov back on Khonsu. The captain turned to face Fredrick. "Lieutenant Müller. I'd heard of your recent promotion," he greeted. "It's great to hear that at least one of the finest soldiers Humanity has is finally rising in the ranks."

Smirking with pride, Fredrick replied, "No need for congratulations, captain. Rank doesn't mean shit. What does is getting the job done efficiently, and with minimal cost."

"If only the rest of the regiment were as effective as you, lieutenant."

"If we had more jars back on Delta Station, they would," Fredrick joked.

Suddenly, a voice called from the other side of the tower. "Sir! Unidentified cruisers just came into the system."

The two walked over to the source of the sound. It was a navigations officer looking at a projection of the system and any entities within it. Captain Oliver looked at the new blips showing on the grid. "Any idea who they are?" he asked.

"No attack cruiser of our design. However, their identification system resembles that of the scans Müller's team found," the navigations officer responded.

"Thank you for the alert, officer. Inform the rest of the base of the possible impending attack. Müller, get you and your team ready for defense. I'll be sending word back to the capital about the attack," the captain ordered.

Nodding, Fredrick put on his helmet and returned to the barracks. Half of them had already awoken from their after-mission rest. "Heads up, guys! A bunch of pigmen just came into the system. Gear up, and let's put them in their place."

Those who were still sleeping had snapped awake and were replacing their armor. For the last few hours however, Amory had actually spent time repainting his normally gray and blue armor a bright shade of red. Fredrick had never seen the bastard look so smug in his life. "What do you think about the paint job, boss?

Fredrick honestly had no answer. He couldn't care what color his teammates painted their armor with. _Teammates?_

Fredrick snaps his fingers, points at Amory, and says, "Actually, you're on to something. Forget what regs say about armor customization, guys! You can paint your armor!"

"Does that mean I can go black with purple stripes, Fredrick?" Lauren asked eagerly.

"Does chrome plates with yellow trim look good?" Ivan asked.

"Military camo, using different shades of gray. 'Nuff said," Mary said simply.

"Blue dragon scales. That'd be fun to paint," Henry chuckled.

"Orange and gray. What about you, Fredrick?" Nolan asked.

"Well, since the lot of you seem to loose me a lot in combat, I'll take white plates with maroon stripes," he responded simply.

"Did you really mean what you said about regs, boss?" Amory asked.

"Well, we pull this next show off, then I'd say we've most definitely earned the merits to our customized armor patterns," Fredrick announced smiling. The team rushed out of the barracks with a series of celebrating hollers.

* * *

 **12 hrs/46 min/43 sec**

"Captain, this is Lieutenant Müller reporting. My men have moved everyone into the mines and are beginning to power equipment down," Fredrick reported.

 _Good, lieutenant. Looks like they've already investigated the other planets and are entering Eletania's orbit. All miners have bunked in the mines and we have moved all units to the mines till the skies are clear again. If worse comes to worse, be ready to mobilize._

 _We've got a new problem, command. Those cruisers overhead are already setting up for an orbital bombardment on the outpost. Are you sure everyone's gotten out?_ Amory asked from his ship, miles away in an ambush position.

 _Unfortunately not, just stick to the plan, private. There's nothing we can do for them. Just stay low or stick to the mines. Hopefully, they'll just bomb the outpost and leave. We've left enough equipment behind; they'll think they've caught us with our pants down._

"Are you sure their shields and armor will yield? And are you confident it's too late to prevent this conflict from happening?" Fredrick asked.

 _Son, it's our only chance if they catch on. Besides, you very well saw the response yourself; negotiation is out of the question. They're angry, and they are in no mood to discuss. The general will be by to pick us up._ The coms went silent as everyone quietly watched the forward outpost flattened in the distance by shell after shell of explosives. Anyone who failed to get out in time was reduced to ashes.

"You sure that talk about armor paint wasn't too early, Fredrick?" Nolan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A collapsed mine isn't going to kill us; we have plenty of light, food, and supplies to last us for months on end should we have to cave the tunnels in. Mary, you still out there? Are they moving?" Fredrick answered, trying to comfort his team.

 _Looks like they are heading out of the planet orbit. Maybe they really did think we're reduced to ashes._

"Even if they did, we could still potentially send our apologies for what we did back on Trebin, and get past this debacle on the right foot," he said with a light, smug grin. Fredrick returned to what was left of the outpost with several other search parties, taking scale of the damage. In reality, Fredrick didn't have any hope that the issue at hand wouldn't be resolved without bloodshed. For that next week, he had been rushing from system to system, narrowly driving off the invaders from small camps, that weren't even composing of any militia. The fights all began to strike home when the aliens finally, and unsuspectingly transported into the Ra System.


	8. Chapter 8: The Red Line

Chapter 8: The Red Line

 _Matters came to a boil very quickly. The Batarian Hegemony wasn't very well known for easily finding a compromise, and the conflict dragged on for the next couple of weeks. They had us outnumbered and stretched thin, but we had them outgunned as we trudged on forward. The general said that we can take the fight to their turf when manufacturing finishes with the first wave of dreadnoughts. Until then, we just had to stay where we were, make sure our people were safe where they worked._

* * *

 **April 15, 2044**

 **10 hrs/49 min/19 sec**

 **Executor's Office, Citadel**

"If this is your wish, so be it, Emperor. But don't expect us to help until worse comes for worse," the Executor finishes, before ending the vid call. He sighed, face palming in exasperation. It was childishly foolish for the Batarians to want blood for a small camp of dead pirates. Even more so that after pitting three fleets against a single fleet and a base only resulted in minimal casualties for the unknown enemy and a humiliating defeat for the Hegemony. As much as everyone hated the Batarians for who they were and what they've done, he wasn't ready to condemn them to extinction. Perhaps it was best to allow them to experience a holocaust if they were to change.

Shipmaster Narrian walked back into his office. Just over ten lunar cycles ago, he had ordered her to spy on Batarian military movements and communications. He wanted to know when the tide was severely turning against the Batarians, at which he would step in. "You called?" Camitilia asked attentively.

"Yes, please sit," the Executor responded, gesturing again to the seats in front of his desk. "How is the conflict going so far?"

"Very well," she responds in an eerily cheerful manner, flaring her mandibles. "The Batarians are going for an all out assault, but all it's getting them is scrapped ships and dead soldiers."

"You think this is a _joke_?" the Executor exclaimed. "They are dying in mass quantities! I just called the Batarian Emperor, he can't even see beyond the hair son his nostril, he has no idea when to stop! Not until those things are at his very door!"

"Yes! _And_? I said it once, and I'll say it again. The Batarians have brought every hardship they've experienced, every distrustful glance, every story about some pirate of their own getting riddled with thermal shots _upon themselves_!"

Leaning back in his seat, the Executor sighed. He needed to approach this argument from a new angle. "I know you've had past exper-."

"Don't you _dare_ mention _my family_! That's all in the past!" the shipmaster interrupted.

"Then should I assign someone else with this job?" the executor finishes.

Sitting back down in her seat, Camitilia gives off an annoyed growl. "No, I want to know first hand when their world starts to burn," she answered, tone dripping with acid.

* * *

 **10 hrs/20 min/09 sec Local Time**

 **Maroon Sea/Caspian System/Almarcrux**

 **Almarcrux Mining Colony**

Almarcrux was a cruel, cold planet. The nearby star did heat the planet during the day, but temperatures dropped severely during the night, causing miners to only dig during the day. The planet was filled with resources, but it was heavily guarded by the harsh climate. The temperature didn't get at him due to his suit's temp regulator. Terran troops were spread across the Maroon Sea, the Attican Beta, and the Armstrong Beta at mining facilities and outposts as a defensive front against invading pigheads.

Less than four hours ago, the locals reported pighead forces moving in. The pigheads had long ceased using orbital bombardments as a means of attack, as doing so would require rendering their dreadnoughts to be heavily exposed by putting them in a predictable trajectory, and by focusing more of their power towards thrusters rather than shields. Subsequently, most of their stronger ships had been reduced to scrap metal before they could unleash their devastating attack. However, their forces were still sizeable enough to quickly overwhelm the local populace of small camps if they threw enough lives at the population. The young colony only had a few defense towers, a seven dozen-populace count, teens included, and only three squads, one consisting of Alice. His team was sent rushing, barely recovered from the battle the previous day to reinforce the front, while the vast majority of their military strength stood within the Ra System, ready to counter any oncoming attack.

Their system just came out of the accelerator, and made its way to the cold, harsh rock known as Almacrux. Amory proceeded to bring Fredrick onto the long-range communications to alert the base of their approach. "This is Lieutenant Müller of Crimson Squad, here in response to your distress signal, come in Iron Gollum."

 _Müller, it's Lieutenant Xiong! Boy, am I glad to hear your voice. We've moved most of the survivors into the mine, but they still managed to slaughter all the colonists who couldn't make it in time. Right now, we're all pinned down at the exterior of the mine, but we're holding. Land at the Southwest end of the colony, and take them on from the rear._ Benjamin Xiong was the combat technician, and leader of Cobalt Squad. He and his squad were just as tough as Fredrick's but nowhere nearly as decorated.

Benjamin's team composition was the exact same as Fredrick's, just with different templates. Michael Thompson was the team heavy weapons expert, big and grizzled individual, he was incredibly open minded and well mannered. Violet Olsen was the team demolitionist and an excelled hand-to-hand specialist; she preferred a shotgun with combustion charges, a weapon that matched her erratic behavior. Simon Andre was the team sharpshooter, and was incredibly competitive on the field. Then there was Riley Rodriguez, the excessively headstrong team scout. The pilot of the pack was Emily Brown, who was small, but sharp. Finally, there was Alice Noel, the team medic. She was kind, but a tad bit headstrong.

"Understood, we'll head them off, then regroup if more come through the accelerator. Amory, you heard that?" Fredrick responded to Benjamin before turning to his pilot.

 _Loud and clear, we're entering Almacrux's atmosphere, hold on,_ Amory responded, loyally as ever.

Fortunately, the planet was still in the early stages of morning, and was almost boiling hot, meaning they could actually see where they were going, and weren't at risk of having their equipment break down due to temperature difference. They flew over the colony, getting a nice bird's-eye view of the current situation. Like most mines, the buildings were all prefabs deployed from cruisers flying close to the ground, and near enough to the base of a mountain to gain easy access to cavities of heavy metals and other crucial elements. Most of the prefabs were on fire, or were utterly destroyed, and bodies from both sides littered the ground. Surrounding the camp was a multitude of pighead frigates, though most of the enemy forces were concentrated at the mouth of the mine, where a bright display of particle beams and thermal shots flew back and forth.

 _There you go, boss. I'll stay in the air, see what damage I can do to their numbers,_ Amory declared as he landed just towards the South of the camp.

Fredrick and the others of Crimson made their dash through the camp, cutting down looters and stragglers all along the way. Fredrick couldn't help but angrily growl at the sight of dead colonists littering the area around them. Sure, they had been cutting down plenty of pighead soldiers for the past week, starting with the slimy fucks in the Hades Gamma. But what excuse did the enemy have for gunning down civilians and unarmed personnel? Were they really vying for revenge so desperately, they were willing to execute young men and women without second thought? He didn't know when it was going to happen, or if they would ever carry the operation out, but when he eventually took the fight to the pigheads' home world, they deserved all the pain they would receive that day.

"Move up, and close in behind those bastards. Not one leaves this rock," Fredrick gestured towards the mine. Luckily for Crimson, the pigheads were so occupied with the defenders of the mine; they hadn't noticed Fredrick put up a telekinetic barrier behind them, before the others of his squad began to lay waste to rows of oblivious pighead troops. By the time they did notice, their limbs were seared off, their chests riddled with burning holes, and their bodies dropped to the floor before they could get to cover. Just as Ivan mowed down the last assailant at the mine, Benjamin and his squad came forth.

"Fashionably late like usual. Still keeping those ugly paint-jobs?" Benjamin asked as he reached to shack Fredrick's hand.

"So far, it doesn't seem to impede any progress. Besides, art isn't just how efficiently you can saw off a pighead's scalp." Fredrick liked his white and crimson armor; he put on the colors himself, and took pride in the meticulous detail. "Besides, since command seems to be sending us out solo more often, it helps them to find us amongst the rest of the haze of gray and blue, wouldn't you think?"

"I suppose it does. Anyways, we're confident due to intercepted communications that this was only a first wave, and they are now willing to expend a single battle cruiser to bombard the place from orbit. Have any plans?" Benjamin asked.

"I suggest diving in using one of their own ships, overloading some vital pieces of equipment, then jumping back out again as it implodes, or head to the bridge, scuttle the ship, then get off. Meanwhile, you'll stay down here and dispose of any stragglers we may have missed on the way in. Sound good?" Fredrick proposed.

"Not bad for a plan you just pulled out of your ass. Are there any other reinforcements on their way?" Benjamin asked.

"Unfortunately not. Most of the fleet is still in the Ra System, making sure the pigheads won't get the drop on us while we're away." After finishing, Fredrick regrouped with the others and contacted Amory. "Amory, lend your ship to Emily for a bit, we'll be using a pighead gunship to sneak onto an incoming dreadnought."

 _Aw, c'mon boss, do you have any idea how horribly those things handle?_ Amory complained.

"Feel free to race back out again and switch to your own ship if you want to have a little fun while we set up their self-destruct charges. Play with their anti-air for a bit."

 _Fine, but you owe me a beer once we get back to Khonsu,_ Amory said with a surrendering, yet forceful tone.

Shortly afterwards, Fredrick and his crew got onto a small gunship with a pighead prisoner in their grasp. The crew quickly exited Almcrux's atmosphere and swiftly approached the dreadnought. Eventually, a prompt came over the ship's coms. _"Report and identify yourselves, was the attack successful?"_ a voice asked in the pighead tongue.

Fredrick dragged the prisoner by his armor collar and slammed him face downward onto the console. _"Tell them a little story for us,"_ Fredrick growled in the pighead tongue. With the neural scans the labs back on Khonsu had performed on pighead corpses, they had a relatively strong understanding of their language, and used it to their fullest advantage.

The prisoner painfully reached for the com to respond. _"Mission failed, we suffered heavy casualties, but the enemy placement still stands. We've got multiple wounded on board, and request permission to dock."_

 _"Permission granted, get aboard and patch yourselves up, we'll be blowing those bastards to hell within about fifteen minutes, then we'll return to Shar'Khan. We'll debrief in the medical wing. Out."_

After the call ended, Fredrick lifted the prisoner, and tossed it into the crew compartment and looked at the others as they approached the prisoner. "Take care of him, we'll be landing in a couple more minutes." He barely heard the first scream before he shut the door. Turning to Amory and walking up behind him in the cockpit, he leaned over the pilot's shoulder. "You think you can head back to Almcrux and get the gunship?"

"And continue to do it for another dozen times for the next hour? Absolutely, Fred," Amory said with a cocky grin.

The ship gently lowered into the hanger with a light thud. Just outside, they could see several medical crews rushing to the aid of the non-existent injured. Fredrick returned to the crew compartment to see what was left of some pighead armor components, blood, smeared organs, and other unrecognizable bits of flesh. "Ivan diddit," Mary said simply.

Ivan raised an eyebrow with annoyance as he turned to look at Mary. "It was Henry who sliced off the animal's head."

"Spare the banter for afterwards. Amory, open the bay doors, we're heading out," Fredrick ordered.

"As soon as these clunky-ass controls allow me to." There was a loud click, followed by the mechanical whirl of the pistons lowering the ramp. "Good luck, and have fun out there!"

Just as the pighead medical crews began to peer into the gunship, their heads were dashed off by particle beams, followed by the whole of Crimson Squad, Fredrick's telekinetic barrier, before the room was filled with the symphony of gunfire. Amory lifted off behind them as they made a dash for the elevator. As Nolan worked on getting the elevator to arrive, Fredrick stuck a needle into the side of his own neck. Overclock stims were filled with drugs that allowed him to react faster, and increased the output of his dark matter energy cores, allowing him to use his implants more often, much longer, and his powers with greater strength. The drug's effect would last based on how heavily one used their implants or powers for their job, meaning continued heavy use would cause the stim to last much shorter.

Just then, the elevator swiftly opened, the team retreated inside, and the door began to carry them to the level where the bridge was. The Republic had downed enough enemy dreadnoughts for soldiers to know the layout of each one, even without having been on one themselves. "Amory, you still coming back up?" Fredrick asked.

 _Just landed, I'll be on my way back up shortly. Just make it quick; the dreadnought's roughly nine minutes away from turning this camp into a crater._

"We'll be out in no time. Just be in the hanger by the time we're ready to leave." The elevators slid open to reveal another squad of pigheads standing ready to gun them down, only for Fredrick to nonchalantly return to using his kinetic barrier to guide the others out. The team quickly ran for the bridge, locked themselves in, and then cut down the bridge officers. "Nolan, start setting up that self-destruct sequence, I'll be checking the travel logs, Henry and Lauren will start setting charges, and Ivan and Mary will hold the door," Fredrick ordered as he holstered his rifle. He pulled out a small datapad from one of his equipment pouch, and plugged it in to the computer before him as it began to grind through bits of data. It took another minute for everyone to finish their respective jobs before they all began to prepare for their departure.

Suddenly, the ship alarms began to blare to life, and a synthesized voice announced over the whole ship. _"Warning, scuttling the ship in T-5 minutes."_

 _Boss, I'm approaching the hanger area now. They seem to be a bit busy right now._

"We're on our way right now, just hold your position and we'll arrive shortly." Detonating the bridge behind them, the team rushed back to the elevators, gunning down panicked pigheads along the way. "Ivan, get these doors open, we'll cover you."

"Boss, elevators exist for a reason," Nolan said with suspicion.

"Most likely, they've disabled them, or rigged them. I'll be jumping down, slow myself down at the hanger, and you'll all follow thereafter. Don't worry, I'll catch all of you." Fredrick poked his head into the elevator shaft, and glanced up, the elevator looked like it was stuck at the very top floor. He then jumped into the long, dark, vertical corridor and dropped down. As he approached the hanger level, he used his telekinetics to slow his descent, before prying through the door. As he entered, he saw Amory's signature gunship enter. "Area's clear, jump down guys!" Fredrick yelled up the elevator shaft. One by one his teammates jumped down, and one by one, he gently caught them and lifted them into the hanger area.

 _We've got to leave, boss; the ship isn't going to delay blowing up._ Amory sounded incredibly nervous and made no effort to hide it. Outside of the hanger area, they could see the ship just hung in the outer atmosphere of Almcurx. Just as the team made a mad dash across the room, pigheads reentered, and began to fire upon them. Furthermore, the hanger doors began to close behind them.

Fredrick struggled to use his abilities to hold the doors open for the crew. "Go, I'll find my own way down!"

"No time, Fredrick, we won't have much longer till the shi-," Ivan started before Fredrick reprimanded him.

"Go! That's an order!" With his team all on board, the gunship began to fly out of the hanger, leaving Fredrick behind, barely holding the door open as he returned fire upon his assailants.

 _Fred, just how do you hope to get out of their alive? You have no means of getting back to the surface,_ Lauren asked over the coms.

"I have gravity," Fredrick answered simply. He then flung himself out the hanger and allowed the doors to shut behind him. The fall back to Almcrux was cold and quite. Fredrick watched in the distance as the dreadnought silently exploded, hearing only the sound of his breathing. That still left him with re-entry to contend with. During his last visit to the labs on Khonsu, Fredrick was upgraded with additional nanite glands on his epidermis, which allowed him to use his nanties as an incredibly robust, additional layer of armor around his body without affecting his movement or sight. He hadn't gotten an excuse to test it on his own, and found the perfect opportunity to try it out.

As flames began to lick his body from reentry, he initiated the shield around him. It felt like he had been submerged in water, the substance flowed over his body like waves of a cool ocean. He watched, as the flames danced around his body, encasing him like a missile. As fun as it was, it began to become taxing on his body, he struggled to keep the shield active, taking heaving breaths. Finally, the flames dissipated as he entered the lower atmosphere. The then allowed the shield to retreat back into his body, taking a sigh of relief.

 _Fred! Where are you?_ Henry yelled.

"High-altitude, low-opening diving, though 'altitude' is a bit of a stretch."

 _We lost coms shortly after you left the dreadnought. Are you safe?_

"Still falling. I can manage a landing without getting half-a-million fractures, relax." Fredrick still continued to tumble through the sky, diving straight down to maintain aerodynamicity. As he rapidly approached the ground at fifty meters, he surrounded himself with a bubble of green, telekinetic energy, and slowly drifted to the ground. As he finally landed, he took a moment to sit on the ground, taking a few wheezing breaths.

 _Goddamnit Fred! Answer me!_ Amory yelled in his ear this time.

"Just landed, can you track me from where you are?" Fredrick answered between dry heaves of breath.

 _Of course, Jesus, what happened to you?_ Amory once again asked with increasing concern.

"High risk, high payoff skydiving. Just get me back to the camp, we've got damage to fix." He continued to sit on the hill he had landed by until Amory's gunship began to show off in the distance. The machine landed right at the base of the hill and the doors slid open as Fredrick stepped inside.

"Hell of a day, eh Fred?" Amory laughed.

"Certainly one to go in the records for a while," Fredrick responded with a similar laugh, as he pulled off his helmet. "Things didn't look to bad at the camp, did it?"

"For starters, we will have to replace a few of the prefabs, but the medical wing is still largely intact, so I'll drop you off there. Cobalt has cleaned up the rest, the miners are tending to their dead, and your girlfriend is patching up any injured," Amory recapped.

"Hey, don't go spreading that around, alright?" Fredrick threatened. Fredrick did genuinely care for Alice, but preferred to keep knowledge private.

"Don't worry, I've got no problem with you two being together," Amory surrendered, as he sarcastically flailed his arms. Just as promised, the ship dropped Fredrick right outside the medical wing, and he made his way inside. After exiting decontamination, he explored some of the hallways before entering the room with the most patients residing. Continuing, he walked up behind a busy Alice.

"Oh, hey! It's nice to see you here, Fredrick. I was worried when I saw Crimson Squad return without you," Alice started with relief. The two proceeded to come together and join in a small hug.

Fredrick just smiled. "Are you okay? I heard you were shaken up a bit before we arrived," he asked with concern.

She blushed, thankful the faceplate hid her stupid grin as she brought wounded back into the mining station. The two walked around the med bay, patching injuries and checking on the health conditions of all who were on the field as the next shift prepared to exit. The two met at the entrance to the infirmary. "So, I've just finished attending to those who needed care, what about you?"

"Blew up a pighead dreadnought, the usual. However, I believe we have a couple last things to check on," he suggested. "You off duty yet?"

"Don't worry, Benjamin's not looking," she snickered.

"We aren't even out of our armor yet, are you still this impatient?" he chuckled.

"Come on. I'm sure there's an unused bunk around here somewhere," she mused. The two walked down the hallway, away from the infirmary and towards the bunks. The two found the first empty patient room and entered, locking the door behind them, before ripping off their helmets and passionately locking lips for several seconds, leaning against the door. The two then parted lips for a moment, taking several breaths.

"Well, still the persistent type?" Fredrick asked.

"Mmmm, a girl knows what she wants, and I'm not stopping half way," Alice whispers.

"Is this what'd you really want? Long after we've put down our weapons, when the galaxy is a safer place that we are together? Living in somewhere far away and quiet, away from the rush, and enjoy our lives side by side?"

"I couldn't imagine a better way to retire."

Embracing the care and love of the other, the two had never felt any closer than they did that night.


	9. Chapter 9: Harvesters Among Men

(A/N): Oh thank god, this is over. Finals are done, school's out for the time being, and I'll be back at trying to wrap this up.

Chapter 9: Payback

 _She's here, and she has nowhere to run. To think that where she came from, she would've done more to cover her tracks. Now her veil is gone, and she is stranded in a jungle where no one will hear her screams, much less muster the effort to help her._

* * *

 **Aug 30, 2185**

 **15 hrs/41 min/34 sec**

 _ **Normandy**_ **, Rosetta Nebula, leaving Alpha Draconis**

"You're party of my crew, Taylor. I do what I can to help my people," Linda said as she reached out to shake Jacob's hand. The day before they had landed on Horizon, Jacob had received word of a distress signal coming from a planet deep in Terminus space, namely the ship his father served on before it had reportedly gone missing. With a small team, they went down to investigate the signal only to find the ship in ruins, the distress signal active ten years late, and a colony where his father Ronald Taylor, the acting captain, reigned supreme.

The planet's local flora was toxic to the Human nervous system and would cause decay of higher function after cumulative consumption. With limited amount of supplies, the crew was forced to eat the toxic fruit while the officers continued with the supplies from the ship. Slowly, Taylor Sr. had offed the other officers and had exiled some of the decaying men who began to question his leadership. By the time they arrived, all the other officers besides Ronald were dead, the men who weren't hostile hunters wandered aimlessly, and the women were little more than toys in Captain Taylor's harem. After destroying all of Taylor's reprogrammed security bots and clearing out waves of hunters and their outdated weapons, Jacob had one last confrontation with his father before openly denouncing the man as unrecognizable, and stuck within his own fantasy.

Leaving, Linda established contact with the Alliance, calling for an envoy of ships to recover the survivors and treat them, giving Jacob some peace in mind. As she returned to work, her yeoman Kelly called her over from her position next to the Galaxy map. Walking over, Kelly quickly reported, "Commander, there have been multiple reports of Colonel Müller lashing out at several patients and crew. How should I handle him?"

About damn time. After the Collector Ship, the away team had become more forth-coming concerning personal issues they would like to deal with before they left for the Omega-4 Relay. Most recently, she went to the edges of Terran space to help Jack with a Cerberus lab the convict was raised in, and just recently helped Jacob find peace with what had become of his father. Along with previously helping Miranda and Garrus, she figured it was high time she found out what was on Fredrick's mind. "What's your opinion on the 'good' doctor, Kelly?"

"His psychological profile matches, but the personality profile isn't how it was recorded by Cerberus databases. Before I came aboard the _Normandy_ , I heard that he was violent, but self-controlled. Usually, this is a sign he's failed to retrieve treatment for some ordeal he experienced earlier, and now his body is forcibly causing him to vent. Post-traumatic stress disorder possibly. Is there anything else you need commander?" Chambers quickly answered.

"No, that'll be good. I'll head down there myself and see what the hell is going on. He wasn't like this until the near end last time we were together. Maybe something happened then. Still, if he doesn't report anything, keep tabs on him." She made her way to the elevator at the back of the bridge and tapped the button to go to the crew deck. God, that man could be a self-righteous bastard at times. She could respect that he'd survived for so long and had developed his own views, but there was just something so blatantly backwards about his ideals. As she exited the elevator and made her way to the medbay, she was greeted with the sight of the medbay doors opening followed by Jack flying out.

Shortly afterward, a hunk of what looked like the upper half of someone's head flew out and collided with Jack as she tried to climb to her feet. "And stay out of my place of work when I'm _fucking_ busy!" the doctor yelled.

"Fine, bitch! Fuck you too!" Jack hissed as she climbed to her feet, dusting herself off. "Hey Shepard, what's up?"

"I was going in to see what the hell is happening to him. When are you going to start wearing that new vest I got you?" Shepard returned.

Jack hadn't decided to wear much else than what she went to the Purgatory prison barge wearing. She still wore the one set of overalls and boots, leaving little to the imagination and displaying her plethora of tattoos. "Next mission, relax. If you'd get him to shut up, I'll buy you a beer," she quipped as she left for the elevator.

Entering the medbay, Fredrick had been previously working with one of the bodies collected from 2175 Aeia to better understand the damage done to the nervous system by the toxic flora. Wearing little more than an undershirt and some pants, he had cut open a dead hunter's head and was digging though the grey sludge of brain tissue to examine the damage done. "Well, commander, the affects of the neurotoxin don't seem to be permanent. Given the range of medical tools available today, these guys could've been captured and rehabilitated within three month's time."

"Müller, we need to talk," Shepard started.

"About what?" Fredrick turned away from the medical table and wiped off his hands.

"About the fact you've been antsy as hell and have been taking it out on everything that so much as breaths. I could understand if you tore things up like Grunt did in the storage compartment, but this is getting to be a serious problem when teammates start heading into the field already bruised. Whatever you have on your mind, stop it and spit out. I may not like where you may take this, but I'd at least like to see if it's something I can help." Linda crossed her arms with annoyance and leaned across another empty bed.

Angrily, Fredrick turned back around to face the table with the corpse. "Can't you give an old man a break? The Harvesters want me dead even more than you do, and conspiring with criminal factions just to keep everyone happy being with me when they invariably arrive wasn't an option." Out of all honesty, what did bother him? Sure it was the mass of the galaxy's willful ignorance, but he felt like it was more recent than that. Life still felt relatively normal until... Samelthea. His rage suddenly formed her face again. It was her. She was on Illium, and it caused him to repeatedly scratch at the cage bars, swinging wildly while she laughed at a safe distance. Unfortunately, this would probably turn into another scenario where Shepard would just have to intervene so she could remain morally upright. "However, there has been one thing that has been on my mind for a couple of weeks now. I encountered an old adversary back on Illium that I had tangled with well over a century ago. She was part of some crime syndicate I had to take down at the time, but she got away. But not before causing a good eight-hundred-thousand innocent people to die to keep us off her tracks. Since then, she disappeared. Recently, I saw her in the Illium marketplace, but she got away before I could take her out."

Shepard was glaring at him, trying to mentally picture his end goal. "So what is it you need me to do then?"

"Nothing too much, I was just hoping we could make another stop to Illium before we blow the Collectors to hell for good. You think... you think Liara might have access to some employee databases of other companies?" Fredrick answered. He didn't want Shepard to greatly intervene, so he wanted to keep her out of it as much as possible.

Now he was being borderline suspicious. "Prooobably. I've got a few upgrades in mind that we'll need before we're ready, so I'll be able to get us down there soon before we head to Tachunka to help Grunt and Mordin with personal matters before returning to the Citadel to do the same with Thane. But I want to see to it that matters don't get too far out of hand, so I'd at least like to see as much as how you get your information before you start painting Illium in more blood."

Finally, a satisfied grin grew across his face, away from Linda's view. "That's good to know Shepard. I know you're not one to agree with my tactics, but I appreciate you taking the time to give me this opportunity that my younger self missed out on. That means a lot to me."

"Just try not to cause an incident, alright?" He was clearly hiding more than he would let in on, and it was painfully obvious too. So far, those he had talked to were pretty open to discussing the problems they faced right off the bat, so what was Müller so afraid of telling?

* * *

 **Sept 01, 2185**

 **15 hrs/47 min/09 sec**

 **Nos Astra airport, Illium, Tasale System, Crescent Nebula**

He could barely contain his excitement as he walked down the docking tube to the _Normandy_. The day had finally come, and Alice would finally be put to rest. For too long had those who had given her to the enemy allowed to live on guilt free. Tevos may still live, but she still had her utility, Samelthea did not. She escaped the scythe of judgement when the damage she had indirectly caused to Terran relations for decades was too great to ignore. If no one else would pick up the duty of carrying out punishment where it was due, then he would.

She was almost scared as she walked off her ship with him with Garrus and Thane close behind. He didn't know what cycled through his head and she almost didn't want to know. She knew he would never turn his gun against her, but the man in blazing white and red had a very strict code concerning who lived and who died based almost completely on utility. When was the next time he would consume additional lives to sooth his need for blood? Could his rampage ever be stopped?

Linda had called ahead to let Liara know they were coming, so that she could send her mercenaries to "keep Fredrick safe from other merc groups." In reality, she didn't want him leaving her sight like he was her disobedient child. Furthermore, Thane and Garrus were along to help pick Fredrick off if he were to disobey orders. Walking to Liara's business complex with a dozen of her black color-schemed guards surrounding them, it was a deafeningly silent walk. As they finally entered, Liara was already sitting at her desk facing them. "Shepard, it's good to see you again. Please, have a seat." The two sat down in the chairs in front of the desk, before Fredrick pulled out a mental recording on his omnitool. It was the most recent sighting of Samelthea down the scope he had purchased to temporarily put onto his particle rifle. "What is it you need, Shepard?"

"Actually, I needed your help today," Fredrick answered. "I was looking for someone that I have recently located on Illium. Is it possible you could do an identity search based upon facial recognition?" Fredrick asked as he uploaded the image from his omnitool to Liara's.

Liara blinked for a moment as she looked at the face and stuttered, "Ah, yes. Of course. This will only take a moment." Liara hesitated further before finally tapping a few keys on her desk monitor. Within the span of one minute, she said, "I've got it. Her name is Nuialey M'tolas and she works at a hardware firm in the Nan-Bei district Southeast of here called Kray Inc. as a financial manager. Anything else?"

"Schematics of the building she works at and directions to get there. I'll give it to her that she's crafty, so I want to know what options she has so I can cut her off if she attempts to escape," Fredrick inquired.

With a few more taps, she managed to gain access to a conveniently accessible copy of the building blueprints. "There. You're lucky that construction and maintenance companies have access to these sort of files," she started. "Is there anything else you'll need before you'll go?" Liara asked again as she uploaded Samelthea's fake ID and work location to Fredrick's omnitool.

"This will be sufficient. Just some minor planning and we'll be on our way." Fredrick looked gleefully at the new files he had on his omnitool before rising. "I'll be outside and ready to go. I can do this on my own. Let me know when the _Normandy_ is about to leave, alright commander?"

"Of course," Linda returned. "You go on ahead. I just need a few more things from Liara."

As the door shut between the two, Liara taped a button on her desk before muttering, "Wolf is heading down your way. Stall him, keep him in the lobby." Looking back up, she asked Shepard, "I presume you have the same concerns as I do?"

"He's clearly hiding something, but I can't figure out what. Is it possible you could look further into this 'Nuialey M'tolas'?" Linda confirmed.

Sighing, Liara rubbed her temples before taping a few more keys to upload the same data to Shepard's omnitool. "I'll keep this brief so you can catch up to him sooner. Back on the first _Normandy_ , I found him taking a nap some time before our visit to... Noveria. I melded with him while he was unconscious, and I found some rather... disturbing... memories and thoughts. I remember seeing a 'M'tolas', and I'm confident it's at least negative. Do you know why he wants her dead?"

"All he mentioned was some sort of past rivalry. Simply put, his vague description is helping to garner any support on my behalf," Shepard returned with increasing concern.

"I see. I'll keep looking into her, see what I can dig up. I'll do what I can get ahold of, and keep you updated as you go. I'm not sure if what I saw during the mind meld will be enough, as I only saw it briefly. Either way, be careful with the colonel. It's all clearly attached to something very sensitive to him that he rather-" Liara was sharply interrupted by a sharp buzzing at her desk intercom. "What is it? What's going on?"

 _Ms. T'soni, the Wolf is gone. We tried to keep him in the lobby, but he still managed to leave the building. He claimed he needed to use the restrooms, but when we sent a couple of guys to keep an eye on him, he had disappeared, presumably through the ceiling vents. We just sent a few guys out to check the outside of the building and to bring him back, but you might want to finish whatever you're discussing,_ a panicked voice returned.

"What?! I knew I should've invested in better ventilation security. You should go, Shepard. It's not too late to stop him yet."

* * *

 **16 hrs/00 min/06 sec**

Close, but they'll be onto his absence in another minute if they are as competent if he believes them to be. Climbing out of the side of the building into a back-alley, he looked both ways down the darkened, corridors of unkept street. Making it to the end of one street, he suddenly cloaked at the sound of footsteps, narrowly avoiding the detection of six Athame's Spear troops before uncloaking in the open. Snapping his head around him to make sure no one was following him, he began to make his way over to a taxi stop. Constantly glancing over his shoulder, he couldn't shake the sensation that someone was still following him. And who wouldn't? He was a wanted man by many parties wearing little urban camouflage.

Along the ledge overlooking city sprawl down below were a string of skycars with various species of drivers waiting alongside them. Choosing a Salarian next to an olive green skycar, he pulled out his omnitool, saying, "Rate doesn't matter. Can you get me to this address?"

Climbing into the car, Fredrick pulled out his omnitool and began to extensively study the building schematics. Plenty of entrances and exits for employees, maintenance, and emergencies. Luckily, all the locks were tied to a single network for security purposes, whether it be keeping mistakes in or assailants and those looking to steal corporate secrets out. At a moment's notice, the whole facility could be locked down with the press of a button. How very convenient.

* * *

 **16 hrs/14 min/32 sec**

Almost fifteen minutes of searching for the man, and she'd made little headway. While Liara searched hacked security footage to find where he may have gone, she sifted through the sea of bystanders for anyone who would've seen Müller. Understandably, most they talked to didn't even want to be found as connected to the crazed Terran. By now, he would've taken a skycar of his own to his destination, and she would be wasting her time looking for someone long-gone.

"Have you seen this man?" She walked up to an Asari woman purchasing what looked to be illegal tech.

Squinting, the woman responded, "Him? I think I saw him pass by here not too long ago. He walked over there, to the open platform, you can't miss it."

Following her gesture, Linda's heart sank as her eyes landed on a small taxi port. He's gone, and he's off to follow up on some unsettled score. "Liara, I just picked up the scent, but he's already left the district."

 _Damn, he's fast. Just get to the loading dock North of your current position, I'm sending a dropship to take you to his destination. They're already on their way,_ Liara cursed over the intercom. _Good luck stopping him. I think I'm onto something concerning his Nuialey, I'll let you know._

Only a couple of minutes later, Thane and Garrus met up with her on the platform where a black shuttle with the Spear of Athame emblem on the side came to a stop and opened. "What in Spirit's name has gotten into him?" Garrus muttered.

"The worst case scenario," Thane followed up. "That's what."

* * *

 **16 hrs/25 min/28 sec**

 **Kray Inc., Nan-Bei, Illium**

It was late, and she was bored. It payed very well and felt very rewarding, but the job was a crawl compared to the life of a commando. Being a commando had many perks, like having access to tech that was otherwise almost comparable to Terran equipment or the ability to follow orders and feel good about it. Now she was stuck behind a desk all out of shape from a lack of such a physically demanding lifestyles.

For now, the office was getting close to closing time. Just another half hour more, she could head home, prepare and have dinner, and collapse on the bed. Her hand reached over to a photo on her desk with a photo of her and a Drell boyfriend, next to another photo of her and a her old team. Calmly sighing, her thoughts were interrupted by a buzz from her desk intercom. Responding, she tapped the button and responded, "Yes? What is it?"

It was the front-desk staff. _You have a visitor. She's a commando, says she's an old colleague of yours, and wants to have a talk, says it's important._

She raised an eyebrow. What would her old commando unit need from her after all this time? Sure, the artifacts she dealt with before she retired were clearly not Prothean, but what the hell did she know? She was the soldier that oversaw the operation, not the doctors who physically watched the chain of events happen. Getting up from her desk, she quietly walked through her cubicle and to the elevator at the end of the block. Yawning, she pressed the button to the front lobby and watched the doors close. Maybe this is an excuse to get off of work early and not have to drag through another half-hour. Entering the front lobby, her eyes widened with absolute shock as her eyes landed on the receptionist. Her head had almost been torn clean off from her body, hang off the side of the body by mere strands of skin and muscle, with purple blood oozing all over her dress. A man in white and maroon armor was leaning over a monitor with his back to her, working at the receptionist's computer. Suddenly, the security shutters sharply closed around the front entrance and windows, instantly cutting off her initial escape methods. Taking a few extra seconds to breath, the man turned around, revealing the blood soaked armor of none other then Fredrick Müller. "Hello, Samelthea. It's been a while, how have you been?"

Retreating to the elevator, she desperately mashed the button to another floor until she could find another path into the parking garage. Regardless of how many times she mashed the buttons, they didn't light up, and the elevator didn't go anywhere.

"Come on, where are you going? This is no way to greet an old friend!" Müller mocked as particle shots brushed past the door and into the wall behind her. Putting up a barrier, she made a dash for the stairwell, narrowly escaping before her barriers depleted. His laughs echoed up the stairs behind her, following her.

If it weren't for the fact he had just interfaced with the security console, he would've had the opportunity to instantly cap her right then and there. No matter, he would enjoy dragging this out for her. "Run all you like, Samelthea. You have nowhere to go!" he yelled as he swapped batteries for his rifle.

* * *

The dropship came into view of the building below, Shepard got a clear view of the complex. However, as they got closer, it became pretty apparent that the shutters were already down and locked. "Liara, the building is already on lockdown," she reported over the coms. "Are there any other entrances that would be viable?"

 _"The skycar garage appears to be left open for some reason, I'll have the pilot drop you off there. Also, I've been looking further into Colonel M_ _ü_ _ller's intended target. Her name is actually Samelthea T'zeros, and has officially disappeared one-hundred and sixteen years ago. I'm still looking into her actual identity, but perhaps you might find something at her desk. I'll provide you coordinates to her desk in the building, but you might want to make it quick, alarms are going off all across the facility,"_ Liara answered.

The ship gradually hovered into the parking garage and landed on the floor. As the shuttle door opened, the garage looked relatively untouched. On a balcony above by a door next to a guard post, were two security officers backing out of another hallway. The Turian officer suddenly went down as a blade landed squarely in his forehead, causing him to topple over dead. Taking cover, the Salarian officer peaked only briefly before his arm was shot clean off by a particle beam. With little time to recover, a second beam blew a hole clean through his head, causing the corpse to flop over the railing and onto the ground in front of them. Shortly after Fredrick came briefly into view as he walked over to the guard post, before taking a rocket launcher slung over his shoulder and putting it into the post before returning to where he came from.

"Time is of the essence, commander. How should we handle the current crisis?" Thane said, pulling out his machine pistol.

"Just get to him quick before he hurts someone. I at least want answers before he kills T'zeros." Having Garrus hack the door leading out of the parking lot, the team made their way through a level of panicking office workers, as they began to worry over the sound of particle beams firing one floor above. Running over to the stairwell, an explosion violently shook the building, and caused the ceiling to collapse in the center of the room. "Christ, by the time he kills that woman, there'll be no building left!"

* * *

She was having a very bad day. Corporate security was dull enough as is, but now the building alarms were blaring and there was a tank rolling through and stomping out everyone that got in his way to get one single employee. At least she didn't have any of the other personnel to worry about. Right now, she was huddled behind a desk, loading another thermal clip into her gun before turning to watch in horror as another security guard fell onto his back with a menacing, thin, sharp blade of black crystal sticking from his forehead.

" _Alright, take it easy. Take a few breaths, put up a barrier, then peak from cover. That would probably give enough leeway to retreat to a more advantageous-"_ the security guard's thoughts were sharply disrupted as a hail of particle beams ripped through her cover, leaving her riddled with chuncks of her flesh and organs burned away. Coughing and sputtering blood, she could barely muster the strength to lift her arm. Face-down on the floor, the last thing she could hear was a single set of footsteps calmly thump by.

This was exhilarating and at the same time therapeutic. He knew Shepard wasn't too far behind to jump on him some more, but that didn't matter. T'zeros would be dead, and this long-buried case would finally end. Entering the next stairwell, he could distantly hear the former commando panting a few levels up. "I remember doing this same exact thing back on Erros with your crew. No gas, but the same sensation. I'm not locked in here with a bunch of security personnel," he recited, voice echoing up the stairs.

 _"Shit"_ she though, making a dash through the next level and running desperately across the next cubicle. _"I should've visited the gym more often. Now I'm going to be snuffed out with a Goddess-damned whimper,"_ she cursed herself, huffing as she ran to the other end of the room. Where could she go? What exits had he not sealed off? Where could she go? Desperately making it up the other stairwell, she raced to reach the roof access, only to encounter another wall of metallic shutters, blocking the door. Turning around and beginning to make her way down, one of the doors flew off of it's frame and tumbled down the stairwell, stopping with an echoey "clang!" from the ground.

"It's not polite to leave your guests hanging, Samelthea. I thought you knew better than this," the Terran's voice said, following her like a persistent ghost in a horror film. Bursting into the nearest door, she ran across another sea of panicked, confused workers. Why was he here now? What the hell did he want after all this time?

* * *

 **16 hrs/55 min/24 sec**

Dealing the the confused security wasn't the problem. Getting around the various obstacles Fredrick's rage created was. Chunks of building blocked off whole areas, prompting the team to go up or down another level to get around, followed by getting around crowds of panicking people, and the usual signs that Fredrick had been rampaging through not too long prior. Along with trying to catch up with him, they were on their way to finding Samelthea's desk, and look for a better explanation there.

Arriving on the floor where Liara had informed she worked, they quickly sprinted down the yet untouched desks. Immediately, what drew their attention was the photo of Samelthea with eleven other Asari in armor. After having Garrus hack through the computer, Shepard proceeded to call Liara as she scanned the photo with her omnitool. "Liara, I'm sending an image to you. Can you make anything of this?" Linda asked.

 _Well, you at least helped to fill in the pieces. Samelthea T'zeros was previously a Commando Major working within the Asari Republic's armed forces. From the set of faces you just pulled up, the members of her team all show up as KIA, however the causes of the deaths are classified. If I were to guess based upon the memories I've seen from Fredrick, he was furious, and went hunting. After that, Samelthea disappeared and Nuialey M'tolas suddenly exists. Whatever she did, it's off the record and is probably something sensitive to the political stage, and all of the squad's last activities before being disbanded in 2069 are classified as well. The only way you're getting any more answers is if you ask M_ _ü_ _ller, and before he kills her,_ Liara explained.

"Then we really do need to hurry. Come on guys, we've got to stop Fredrick before he kills Samelthea," Shepard ordered.

"Wouldn't it be preferable to simply let him kill her? Perhaps his ire is justified," Thane proposed.

"I don't care how well his cause is justified. You don't plow through innocent lives like what he does. We're catching him and we're making him talk." She had enough of his games. He would explain himself.

"Illium isn't well known for having innocent people. But I still trust your judgement, Linda," Garrus returned.

* * *

 **17 hrs/15 min/41 sec**

She finally reached the garage. He wasn't in sight, but the lack of anybody nearby was significantly troubling, aside from two dead security personnel lying on the floor. Rushing over to where she parker her car, she used what she still remembered from her commando training to gingerly scout the area for explosives or booby traps. So far, nothing. This was strange, it was almost too easy.

Her doubts were cut short by a distant explosion, reminding her of the imminent threat. Getting into her car, she put the key into the ignition and felt the comforting hum of the mass effect engine. As the car left the ground, she calmly steered it through the garage, landing her eyes on the exit. She was going to make it. Now, all she had to do was head home, pack her stuff, empty her accounts on Illium, then head back to Thessia and start all over. Maybe this time, she'd be lucky enough to outlive the crazy bastard. Her smile swiftly faded as the garage security doors shut. It was the oldest trick in the book, too.

"Surprise, bitch." Fredrick was standing at the control booth with an light anti-armor launcher he stole from the security officer lockers and had left by the booth earlier. With a single pull of the trigger, he launched the rocket, sending the skycar tumbling to the ground in flames. With an elligant motion, he lept over the railing and calmly strode over to what remained of Samelthea's car and punched out the windshield. Coughing on smoke and heavily bleeding from various injuries, he pulled the woman from the wreckage and tossed her roughly to the ground. "It's been a looong time. How have you been? I've been busy in life, so I didn't have time to catch up. If I had known you were on Illium, I would've come by and said hello!" He was grinning as he watched Samelthea drag herself over to a wall, leaving a trail of purple liquid behind her.

She coughed and glared back defiantly for the first few seconds, and uttered between coughs, "You really have a problem, don't you? Still hounding me like a sick animal after all this time?"

"The Harvesters are a constant problem and we all would've found out about them sooner or later, but you've been an especially big proponent in taking a shit on Terran PR. I'm pretty confident we would've had a better public standing if you just hadn't shown your ugly face. What, recruitment posters weren't enough for you?"

"Bet you wouldn't have been such a bastard either. So why me then? You do know as well as I do that Councilor Tevos gave the order. And why not just kill me right now if that's what you want?"

He grabbed her injured right leg and dragged her away from the wall. "She knows her place. She has to sit on her throne and pray to the heavens I just don't wisen up one day and shoot her where she stands. Besides, I'm content with letting this drag out for as long as possible. Let's play an Earth classic, shall we? It's called hangman. The objective of the game is to guess out a word or phrase, letter by letter. If you get the wrong word, you lose a limb. Once all your limbs are gone, you lose your head. Understand?"

"What I still don't understand is what the hell you plan on achieving," Linda said, walking up behind Fredrick, followed by Garrus and Thane.

"Oh, hey Shepard. What are you still doing here?" Oh, great. She just has to play the second-coming like she usually does.

"You haven't given me any reason to particularly trust you on this situation. I know who T'zeros is, and I know she was an Asari Commando. What I don't know is what you hope to achieve by killing her. She doesn't work for the Asari Republics anymore, and she certainly isn't stealing Terran secrets or whatever, so start talking," Linda spat.

Growling, Fredrick simply pulled his particle blade out and crouched next to Samelthea. "Oho, you wish she really was that innocent, don't you? Remember that little incident I mentioned concerning my first contact with Nazara? This bitch is knee deep in it. For the uninitiated, the Asari are very proud of their position on top of the technological food-chain, almost zealous too. Then the Terrans came along and were just _so_ threatening to their place above over the others. Taking some Harvester tech that the Salarians had found on the edges of Terminus Space, and an abducted Terran soldier for a test run, they wanted to see if they could use to put us in our place like dogs and their masters. Naturally, he got out, infected his own team, and almost let the Harvesters in for another round. When all was said and done, the Asari, especially Tevos, were all very hush-hush about the situation. And that wasn't all. The galaxy got all paranoid afterwards; whatever trust we earned, flushed away. So what if I kept the whole story hidden? Facts are facts, and this bitch is guilty as charged."

This would be difficult. Fredrick had over a century to think about this. "What do you really think you'll achieve here anyways? Killing her won't undo the damage she's done."

"I may be a soldier, but I also do my share to uphold the law. Doesn't cooperating with criminal factions, kidnaping soldiers from other factions, and the indirect cause of eight-hundred-thousand lives across the Citadel Station equally count as committing the crimes yourself?" Fredrick retorted.

"So that's it. You're lashing out in spite. And if you really are protecting the law, then what's with the bodies all along this building? Weren't they innocents too? Or were they just collateral damage?" She was visibly winning, and Fredrick knew it.

"So maybe I am a hypocrite. So what does that make of her, then? She gets to go free? Like every other criminal out here? You clearly wanted to talk me down a different path, but you aren't providing me with any other alternatives. I'm not seeing any either. What she's done is off the record. As far as the rest of the galaxy knows, she's clean of any actions." If she was so content on remaining a pacifist for scenarios where death was "unnecessary," the least she could do was provide an alternative, because T'zeros was clearly not experiencing extreme guilt like was the case with Garrus' "friend."

"So we make up our own story. No one knows if it is true, and no one knows if it is false. I want to help you Müller, but you have to trust me on this one. If it helps you get around this, I'll see to it she's arrested. You don't have to resolve all your issues with someone dying."

Fredrick wasn't a man to give up easily, but now he was on the verge of physical collapse. It was back to the same gutted feeling after he euthanized Alice. He wanted nothing more than to crush Samelthea's skull, but at the same time he just wanted the pain to finally fade. Dripping some nanites on her wounds, he allowed Samelthea to fade to black while healing her wounds. "You win. But I hope you have an alternative option."

"Liara can help, I'm sure of it. Come on, we should leave before the local authorities arrive," Shepard responded as she tapped her omnitool. "Are you okay?"

Fredrick paused as he looked at T'zeros' unconscious body. "I don't know. I'll tell you back on the ship, but after that incident, I really didn't have time to pause and take account of what I had lost that day. But I digress. No time to pause now." As the garage doors opened again, the dropship that had delivered the other three had returned to pick them up.

* * *

 **18 hrs/08 min/45 sec**

 _ **Normandy**_ **medbay**

 _"I have managed to intercept multiple messages concerning the local authorities. They have arrested Samelthea T'zeros on the premise of selling secrets of the state to foreign entities. She currently is awaiting trial concerning the possible compromise of state secrets-"_ EDI informed.

"Yeah yeah, thanks EDI." Fredrick stumbled with exhaustion into the medbay, armor still coated in blood. Landing on his footlocker, he leaned back took a big heavy sigh as his hand reached into one of his top pouches on his chest-plate. He continued to reserve the pocket to keep Alice's dogtags and the ring he planned to propose with. He allowed the tags to dangle by their chain from his hand, staring at the metal end like a pendulum. She was finally at rest, but even now it hurt as he fought to blink back the tears.

"Are those actual tears?" Linda asked breaking his thoughts.

Leaning forward, Fredrick grumbled, "No, I'm becoming increasingly allergic to your incessant need to become involved in every scenario that in. Still, it feels nice to finally move on from this. Men and women like us just don't have the luxury of having a shoulder to cry on, especially after my team and I were separated."

"Mind if I ask what happened?" Shepard said, sitting on the bed.

Sighing, he started, "After the colony on Khonsu got separated from Earth, they were left in a bad spot. We had the tech, knowledge, and food to last long enough to build terraformers, but they were at risk of running out of oxygen to breath. Eventually, the heads of the science teams pitched the idea of giving the miners and workers breathing implants so they could survive the harsh environment. It didn't fly well with some of the populace at the time, and a few minor riots ensued, causing the deaths of a few hundred crucial staff members. Not wanting to risk causing any further uproar, they opted to artificially 'add' to the populace with cloned members. Along with being the next generation, we were also implemented with the tech they'd found that initially caused the separation. Officially, I was among the first 'Terrans.' Among us were the team I led for my first decades, other staff you can still find on Khonsu today, and her: Alice Noel. She was on her own team at the time, but we were small-time friends early on. As we got older, we considered it a fling when we were still kids, but we later grew back towards forming a relationship."

"Then what happened?" Linda prompted.

"I don't know. The Asari really did feel like the status quo would no longer lean in their favor. Tevos is quite the nationalist, and she wanted something specifically designed to counter Terran troops. Along with stealing a Harvester controlled device that I was assigned to escort and kidnapping one of Alice's team leader, Benjamin, they thought whatever they found was the key. Benjamin, escaped, infected and with the artifact. Infecting the rest of his team, he went in disguise to Illium to hire a team of Blood Pack to cause a distraction while he went to activate the Citadel. We had to kill every last one of them, Alice was last. I fought her one on one in the Citadel Tower. I could tell her actions weren't her own and that she was in pain. She and her team were under direct control from Nazara at the time, so that's how I first heard of him at the time. I tried following up on Samelthea, but she was long gone, and her team had already cleared away most of the evidence. That day haunted me, and I'm grateful that you helped me move along," Fredrick finished.

"You are who you are, but I still consider you as a vital teammate. A good friend, even," Shepard reassured.

"Thanks, I'll be ready when you need me, this won't bother me anymore. Now I should probably was the blood off, then slowly sob myself to sleep." Fredrick rose to his feet, put the dog tags on a medical table, then walked out to head to the male's bathrooms. Getting up, Linda watched as he disappeared behind the door before picking up and observing Alice's dog tags.


	10. Chapter 10: Above and Beyond

Chapter 10: Above and Beyond

 _I could go on about how I felt about my first visit to the Citadel Station, but that would be retreading what millions before me have written. The massive station, with five arms of cities connected to a ring at one end served as the central government for centuries. Supposedly, it was left behind by a race that died out 50,000 years prior known as the Protheans. With the apparent exception of ourselves, everyone else has based their technology upon the ruins they left behind._

* * *

 **April 23, 2044**

 **09 hrs/12 min/56 sec**

 **Citadel Tower Council Room, Citadel Station**

"I agree that this is most concerning, their military might easily rivals anything we could produce," Councilor Tevos agreed. "Much of their technology doesn't resemble anything the Protheans used. They haven't revealed much of their history, but it is rather disturbing how quickly they've developed in such a short time, considering where they are now."

"What could we do as a counter-measure? Could we use their absorbed Krogan genetics as a backdoor? Re-purpose the Genophage, and release it upon them if need be?" Councilor Bruccia Deximius asked, flicking her mandibles nervously. She wondered if their conversation was being listend to.

"I doubt it will work this time. Even if the new virus somehow bypassed their immune systems, their nanites would easily compensate. The Genophage was designed to prevent proper development of the nervous system, but from what they've told us, their nanites would simply build around it," Wewirn Yeral countered. He'd read enough STG reports to know how understand the viral functions. "Besides, I thought that it would be best not to provoke them before we know them any better."

"I agree. Perhaps we can avoid a counter measure by starting good political relations. They did fight heavily with the Batarians, but the Batarians were never good at negotiations. This could simply be a worst-case scenario, should we fail," Tevos suggested.

"If they do make a push for a Council seat, maybe we could enforce military regulations among Council members. I'd seen what the Executor the visual recordings of Khan'Shar during his last visit. I'm most concerned about their military strength," Desimius added.

"Speaking of the Executor, why was he heading the investigation to the Terrans' appearance? Foreign affairs are not of C-Sec's concerns," Yeral asked, giving Desimius a suspicious look.

"The executor's motives are not of the main concern, don't try to change the subject," Desimius growled. In reality, she ordered the Executor to take the investigation for her. After the camp of Batarian pirates contacted her concerning their find, she accepted, but couldn't risk being found that she was actively keeping the others out of the loop. All the members of the Council had their secrets, and she was no exception. She wanted someone who was inconspicuous enough, yet close enough to send her the data without too much fear of compromise.

"Councilors, please. We gain nothing from infighting. I suggest we simply wait and watch carefully at this juncture. Given their most recent activities, perhaps they do seek better relations among us," Tevos interrupted.

Councilor Yeral sighed. "I suppose that's all we can do without unnecessarily producing back-lash."

* * *

 **Citadel Wards, Citadel Station**

It was incredible. The sheer size of the station stole the breath away from first-time visitors. It was a massive space station built by the civilization before them, that served as the center of civilization and politics. Even Andrew Müller insisted on coming along. He was already fading quickly with old age, he simply refused the implants to extend his life and desired one last wish before he passed the torch to the next generation. It brought Fredrick joy to see the fascinated look on the Doctor's face. It was also strange to see him wearing something besides his usual lab-coat. His presence really helped to comfort him in the middle of these new crowds, as crowds seemed to stare at him as he passed by. Perhaps he shouldn't wear full armor during off-duty activities.

After they docked, they spared no time starting to explore the station. It was fascinating to see the various species throughout the station, Turians, Asari, Krogan, Salarians, Volus, Elcor, Hanar, and the few groups of Quarians traveling through the wards of the station. The two approached a railing giving a view of the sections below. It had been a while since Dr. Müller had seen such a diverse metropolis, as developed as Khonsu was today, it was simply too clean. The Terran Republic did whatever necessary to keep the streets clean, both physically and in terms of crime. Suddenly, a holographic purple figure appeared at a podium to their left. It resembled an Asari, but with lines like electrodes covering its body. The duo approach this image curiously.

" _Hello, my name is Avina, I am a station VI designated to the assistance of station inhabitants. How may I be of service today?_ " the image asked, introducing herself in the Asari tongue.

Andrew turned to Fredrick. "Erm, what did she say?" he asked. Humans were still new on the station, so both translators and the Citadel VIs had yet to process any of their respective languages.

"She's a station assistant bot," Fredrick answered.

"Ok, ask her about the station construction. I'd really like to know," Andrew prompted.

Turning back to Avina, he asked, _"Avina, when was this station constructed, and how was it built?"_

" _The station was built by an ancient race, known as the Protheans. The station was first discovered by the Asari, twenty thousand, six hundred, and twenty-four years ago,_ "the VI answered simply.

"Well? What did she say?" Andrew asked impatiently.

"The station was discovered just over twenty-six hundred years ago by the Asari, it originally belonged to some ancient race they call... I don't think it has any translation in German or English. It sounded something like 'Prothean,'" Fredrick answered. _"What can you tell me about the Protheans?"_ Fredrick asked.

 _"The Protheans are an extinct race which had died out around fifty thousand years ago. They provided all space-faring races with the technology of our everyday use, including the Mass Relays,"_ the VI answered faithfully.

"Fifty thousand? That can't be right," Fredrick responded with concern.

"What about fifty thousand?" Andrew asked.

"The Protheans died out fifty thousand years ago, everyone else's technology is based off of theirs, Mass Relays included. Our tech is from five hundred thousand years ago, much less resembles anything the Protheans ever used," Fredrick answered.

Now Andrew seemed concerned. "Verdammt! Just as I thought I could wrap things up with proper closure."

"Civilizations rise and fall, my old friend. Besides, maybe their extinction was just like the dinosaurs, as a result of some horrendous event," Fredrick attempted to comfort.

"I truly hope you are correct, I'd really hate for all of this to bite us in the ass someday. Let's have a look around the Presidium, shall we?" Andrew continued, trying to put the thought behind him.

The Presidium was like something out of the old science-fiction movies. The curved layout of the enormous chamber resembled a structure relying on centrifugal force to provide the artificial gravity. The pristine white panels, the well-kept plants, the bright lighting, and the birds overhead all contrasted the dark, dreary, city-like wards and other sections of the Citadel. Down the bottom middle of the station was a long, extended lake with fountains, and various monuments at the water edges. The two walked about, talking back and forth about the biology of the various races. As the Terran Republic planned to earn the trust of the other races both militarily and otherwise, it was important for Fredrick to understand the other races' physiology.

The two entered the embassy district, and stood at the entrance. "Anyways, there are some political talks I must attend today, concerning our territory in the Attican. Thank you, Fredrick. I'm proud of you," Andrew said as he departed into the building. Fortunately, Fredrick kept his helmet on, so he could hide rolling his eyes. He proceeded to walk alone, wandering the Presidium, looking over the open scenery. However, his mind kept driving back to the thought about the Protheans. He found another terminal and asked the VI Avina about the Prothean's extinction, there was nothing. No trace, no evidence, all theories about their eventual downfall, but nothing concrete. He further asked about records of ancient artifacts from five hundred thousand years ago or older. The lack of closure on the topic kept his head spinning as continued his way around the Presidium. The circling thoughts only worsened the fact that people around him had a tendency to keep their distance, stare, and only look away to break eye-contact.

Eventually, he walked into what looked like some sort of therapeutic facility. Approaching the front desk, he asked the Asari stationed there, "Excuse me, what can you tell me about the work you do here?"

"We offer therapeutic assistance to troubled minds, people come here to find advice from the Consort to put their problems to rest. We help many with their troubled pasts, and help them find their way with the future. Do you seek assistance?" the Asari answered.

"Me? No, this is my second time on the Citadel, I'm simply having a look around right now, getting a sense of where things are," Fredrick answered.

Suddenly, her pager flared to life in her ear. She reached to respond. "Yes? I see, I'll send him up," she said before looking back at Fredrick. "Looks like she's interested in speaking with you, she'll meet you in her office up the stairs in the back of the waiting room."

"I'll be right there," he responded with a nod. He walked through the waiting room, looking at a few of the patients. A few stopped their conversations to look at him as he walked by. He walked up the stairs, wondering what she had to say to him? At most he felt troubled at the Protheans' "extinction," and maybe the fact that non-humans felt oddly uncomfortable around him, but that would fade with time, right? At the top of the stairs was a small corridor that lead to a door at the very far back. He walked up and pressed the door button, causing the door components to slide open.

Sha'ira looked up from her desk monitor and shut it off, smiling. "Ah good, you're here. Come on in, I'd like to have a talk with you," she said.

Fredrick walked over to the desk, and sat down. "Good afternoon madame, thank you for your invitation. You have me at a disadvantage, the front desk never gave me your name," he said as he took off his helmet.

"My name is Sha'ira. It is a pleasure to meet you. Your reputation speaks very highly of you," she said gently.

"Well, it comes with being tank-bred. It's merely a component of my construction, no need for complement."

"At ease. You have not need worry about the prejudiced glares and thoughts of others. I look upon all life forms as equal."

"It brings me comfort to know not all fear my kind for what we are. We know of the Geth, and the Quarian's exile. I hope as time passes, these phobias will be a figment of the past."

"Hopefully. You are a wonderful, extraordinary people. However, was wondering if I could peer into your mind, explore how you are constructed. You stand out as unique among your kind, something about your... aura speaks for you."

"Well, by all means, feel free to seek answers to your questions," Fredrick shrugged nervously.

Sha'ira reached forward and put a palm on the side of his face, and closed her eyes. "Try to relax your mind. Embrace eternity."

* * *

 _The Void_

 _For a brief moment, Fredrick felt a tingling jolt in his spine, then he only felt darkness. He still stood upright, but the sounds, smells, colors he saw previously had vanished. He was in a dark, flat cavern, with a ceiling about a hundred meters over him. Off in each direction, he could see a faint, foggy horizon, that the ceiling and ground seemed to extend to indefinitely. He called out in this moment of confusion. "Hello? Sha'ira? What's happening to me? What are you doing?" He knew that Asari were capable of mentally melding with those they came into close contact with, it almost felt like a dream._

 _He began to walk forward into the void, aimlessly. After walking a short distance, he came across floating orb, showing its light over a small frightened child, like a spotlight. It was covered in dirt, smudges of blood, none of which was it's own, and wore only a beige tunic. He looked down upon it, and the child looked back up with a fear shining in his eyes. Suddenly, he heard Sha'ira's voice echo in the distance, and throughout the cavern, but in a harsh whisper._

 _"A child, victimized by a war before he was born." Suddenly, the orb shattered like glass, bringing back darkness around him, and causing the child to disappear in a puff of smoke._

"Strange, is this all caused by her?" _Fredrick thought to himself as he walked onward. Only thirty strides later, he found another orb hovering in the air, shining it's light down on the ground. This time, the child was older, wore only sparring pants, and was fighting with another child, who was slightly bigger, but was clearly losing the fight. Once again, Sha'ira's whisper rang through the air. "A teenager, trained like the Spartan warriors of ancient history." Like the last time, the orb shattered, darkness ensued, and the image disappeared like dust._

 _"Is this her advice? What is this doing clustered in my mind? Are these her memories?" More questions danced around his head as he continued through the empty cavern. The next orb shown over a much bigger and more vibrant scene. He saw what looked like a knight in shining armor attacking a straw village filled with faceless people, like mannequins. However, instead of a traditional sword and shield, as well as a horse to make travel lighter, he wielded green lighting in one hand, and blazing flames in the other, reducing the inhabitants to ash and mist._

 _"An invader, wielding energy and fire from his hands, razing a village to the ground." The orb shattered, and the flames and energy dissipated, as did the village._

 _"This is one strange story she's telling," Fredrick thought as he continued to walk forward into the shadows. Once again, he came across another scene. It showed a doctor, with short black hair and a traditional white coat, sitting at a wooden table, forehead being held up by his arm with sadness, while the other hand held a beer bottle. On the floor beside him were three other emptied bottles, and laying before the table were seven covered bodies, lying on the ground with only the tarp to hide their faces. On each cloth was several blots of red showing through. "A doctor, grieving over the loss of many he couldn't save."_

 _The orb shattered, and the doctor was gone. He still walked forward, wishing to find meaning to this sequence of images. The fifth orb shown the original child, now grown, and standing over a miniature village. He held upon his shoulders a swelling mass of what looked like a ball of dark energy. Below him, the townsfolk went about their lives. Occasionally, a flicker of dark energy would drop, burning a small piece of the village. Of course, the townsfolk would continue like normal without concern about the threat, and would even blindly walk into the bits of dropped dark energy and burn. "A titan, desperately holding back the threat, while the oblivious people ignore the chunks that fall below."_

 _The orb shattered once more, and Fredrick went on his way. "What could this all mean? What is she trying to tell me?" Suddenly, in the middle of his path was lit up by yet another orb, with a park bench with an old man sitting in the middle of it. The man wore what looked to be a maroon business suit and a color-coordinated bowler hat. He tossed in front of him bird seeds to feed a flock of pigeons. "An elder man, crowned emperor, yet he chooses the path of exile, to avoid the glaring eyes around him, filled either with rejoice or hatred." This time, the orb didn't shatter, and the man didn't disappear. Fredrick continued to walk up cautiously behind the man, as to not alert him. "Hello?" he asked, but the old man didn't respond. He continued forward, and finally tapped the man on the shoulder. Snapping his head up, the man whirled around to look at Fredrick. The man had an overgrown beard, a wrinkled face, and glowing yellow eyes._

 _Hatred and anger flashed across the old man's face. "What the hell are you still doing here!" the man shouted, as he reached for Fredrick._

* * *

 **Consort Chambers, Citadel Station**

Fredrick flinched back for a second. He looked around him, scanning his surroundings. He was still on the Citadel Station, he was still himself, and what felt like ten minutes had actually been a matter of seconds.

"Interesting, your mind construction is unlike anything I've ever seen before," Sha'ira started.

"That was so strange, could you perhaps you could explained what you showed me?" Fredrick asked, still reeling from the vision.

Sha'ira looked at him with confusion. "I don't understand, I only looked into your mind, I didn't make any transfer of knowledge. Could you explain?" she asked.

Fredrick raised an eyebrow at her question. Had she seen something completely different to what he saw? "Didn't you see? The floating orbs in that dark cave? The various stages of the child's life? You didn't see any of that?"

Now Sha'ira began to give him suspicious looks. "I don't recall having seen such a display as I sifted through your memories. Could you give me a more refined explanation of this vision."

Fredrick shrugged, and only responded with, "Never-mind, it's not important. Anyways, I'm sorry I took up your time, I should be on my way." With that, he turned towards the door, glancing back one more time before he exited. "Perhaps I'll see you some time in the future?" he asked.

"Perhaps. Take care of yourself, Major. And be careful, the shadows seem to follow you."

The door closed behind him, and immediately, he started taking sharp breaths to calm himself as he put on his helmet, as the thoughts about "her" words washed over him like a waterfall. What did they mean? Who were those six people? What did their actions and stories represent? How was this supposed to help him? These thoughts made time seemingly slow down as he walked out of the consort chamber. He thought more and more, when the images started to make sense: they represented his past, and possibly his future. As far cry as it may have seemed, at least the first three made sense. The child victimized by a war before he was born represented the Delta Station riots and his advent, the teenager represented his upbringing as a soldier from birth, and the power-wielding man represented him on Khar'Shan, leading the charge against the Batarians.

But what did that make of the other three? Sure, as a soldier, people were bound to die around him. Even as a field medic, his capabilities could only save so many so quickly, but who did she speak of? The titan who held up the meteor reminded him of Ancient Greek mythology, and Atlas, but did this mean he was somehow important? And most importantly, the elder emperor. "Crowned, yet exiled," was what she said, but how was that supposed to solve anything? He had no interest in politics, and was nowhere even close to becoming any sort of leading figure any time soon. Should he take her words with a grain of salt? Did this mean his path in life is set?

Suddenly, his telecommunications implants lit up with an incoming call, interrupting his thoughts. "Boss? Amory here, you there?"

"Loud and clear, Amory. What is it?" Fredrick answered.

"Got word from the General. He wants us to part-take in some joint-operation with the Turians. You should probably come get down to the Terran docks," Amory continued.

"On my way."


	11. Chapter 11 : Old, Yet Young

Chapter 11: Old, Yet Young

 _It's been two decades since the last true skirmish I've been in, and the life of a space marine isn't as glorious as the old movies would have one believe. Having moved passed the shooting galleries of bugs and feral life forms, we've become law enforcement and now are devoted to stomping out pirates and ensuring "public security." It's nothing more than appealing to the other races, but there isn't anything wrong with that per say._

* * *

 **Aug 23, 2064**

 **TAC** _ **Courage,**_ **Cargo Bay, en route to the Eagle Nebula, Korlus**

 **08 hrs/12 min/45 sec**

As his life stood, Fredrick was feeling increasingly uncomfortable with the other races. He easily understood the cause for their concern, due to the Quarians and the Geth revolts. However, had not each respective race felt the same prejudices when encountering the others for the first time? At most, the Terran Republic had been on good terms with the Salarians, but their governmental officials had a hard time seeing past their implants. He'd since first contact been sent around on missions to "assist" with other authoritative forces as another means of trading and negotiating. While it did ease tensions among the powers that be, it certainly didn't help the moral of the men on the ground.

Fredrick spent his free-time in very concentrated areas. If it weren't a game of cards, friendly talk, or fondling Alice on shore leave, it was spent heavily in the rec room, practicing CQC. It helped to put his mind off things, and glares that people would give him in public, but his mind still wandered back to the Consort's words. Though she did apologize, it didn't help that he, or at least he thought it was himself, already filled the criteria for half of the faceless figures in her vision. He also didn't like the general course he would be taking.

"You're here early, captain," a dual-toned voice said from the cargo bay entrance. As he turned his attention away from the combat simulator and towards the door, Fredrick saw Sergeant Casilo Quilus leaning against the door frame.

"Morning warm-ups are a good way to start the day before breakfast," Fredrick answered cheerfully. "Get's the heart running and the nervous system going."

"You really are a smug bastard, aren't you Aug?" the sergeant asked mockingly.

Fredrick shrugged. He and his team were willing to put up with the prejudice of other races to get the job done, and Captain Velana Gavtus' troops were no exception. However, there were times when he wished she would better discipline her men, because the verbal clashes between groups was really starting to harm team cohesion. "Having troubles with being partially under my command, Quilus?"

"No, but but without those shiny implants, you're just as soft as everyone else," the sergeant answered, walking towards the sparring mat. "How about you show me your metal limbs in action? It'd be a shame if they actually just popped off."

Fredrick proceeded to walk towards the sparring mat himself. "If it means putting a insubordinate soldier in his place, I don't see why not," he said, grinning sadistically. He proceeded to do some minor stretches, before entering a combat stance. The two started to circle the other on the mat.

"Let's see just how dense those arms are, Aug," Quilus taunted as he threw a punch.

Suddenly, Fredrick launched his left arm out, knocking Quilus' punch off to the side, then proceeded to grab and wrap the sergeant's arm with his own. Quilus barely had time to cry out in shock when Fredrick used his other arm to strike once to the lower abdomen, once to the chest, and once to the temple before letting the unconscious sergeant onto the floor. "Kids. Putting your mouth ahead of your brain. Come now, no time for napping," Fredrick countered as he got on his knees to revive him.

* * *

 **Korlus, Turian Dropship, 13 min from LZ**

 **10 hrs/34 min/46 sec**

The soldiers of both species were quickly making final adjustments to their weapons and equipment as they approached the drop zone. Fredrick's squad lined one side of the seats, and Captain Gavtus' troops occupied the other row of seats. The two were in the midst of regular banter. It at least helped to talk in order to earn the trust of the other, even as slow as it was. The group went silent as the captains stood up for briefing.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, listen up. Months of endless wetwork has payed off. From intel collected at various sights across both the Attican and Outer Citadel Space, we've finally got a confirmed location on the primary Blue Sky manufacturer. Due to all our contributions, we've followed the trail here, to Korlus, just at the edge of the Attican. Now, this may have a deeper root in the Terminus, but that is not our main concern, it'd only turn this case into a wild-goose chase, any questions so far?" Fredrick started.

"What's this 'bird chase' you mentioned?" a Turian corporal piped up.

Captain Gavtus picked up the briefing. "Terran saying. Anyways, the planet is a fucking junk yard, full of scrapped ships and unwanted bits from Citadel Space and other locations. The place does have plenty of pockets, so watch for mines and other traps. Especially you enlisted."

"Yes, ma'am. That won't happen again," the enlistee groaned.

"Finally, intel says this is a refinery, meaning the Blue Sky will be in gaseous, unrefined form, so I want all our suits sealed. We won't have enough time to make a pickup if one of us is incapacitated by the drug. Understood?" Fredrick finished.

"Sir, yes sir!" the ship rang.

* * *

 **20 hrs/28 min/00 sec**

 **Korlus, Eclipse Drug Facility**

Fredrick's team and Velana's teams went their separate paths around the facility, Fredrick approaching from the North East, and Velana approaching from the South West. Fredrick got in position by a sewer grate, and started dissolving the cover lock using his nanites. "This is Leader Alpha, we're in. What is your current status, Beta Team?" He called into his telecom implants.

 _Beta Leader here, we've found an opening. Quilus, give me a visual,_ Velana called.

 _Area secure, moving up,_ Quilus answered.

 _We've got a nice, big opening, boss. Sentries are down, coast is clear,_ Mary called in.

"Good. Nolan, get to work on their security. Find something to insert a redeye worm and fry their eyes. Mary, catch up and form up. Lauren, take down those two by the door, nice and quiet," Fredrick ordered.

 _You should've stayed in school, sisters,_ Lauren called, slitting the throats of both Asari guards.

 _Redeye's uploaded, boss. They're blind._

 _Salarians aren't really a species for fighting, are they?_ Ivan asked, snapping some Salarian guard's neck.

 _They do have the STG, numpty._

 _Those guys are pure stealth, Mary. And couldn't hold their own once their cover is blown._

 _Beta Leader calling, eliminated exterior resistance. We are entering the factory._

"Just cleared out administration. Moving up. Eyes peeled, guys. Mary, see anyone on the rooftop?" Fredrick asked as he slit an Asari merc's hamstring tendon before bring his particle blade back into her neck.

 _Hold! We've got a nest of sharpshooters up-top!_

"Everyone cloak for this part, make a dash for cover. Lauren will clear them out once we're inside." The group made a mad dash under the cover of both the late-night gloom and their cloaking implants. Through a backdoor, Fredrick creeped behind an Asair-Salarian combo, before beating and stabbing both simultaneously. "Clear. Move up! Beta, we're in, what's you status?"

 _No alarms yet, starting to set up charges on the brewing tanks. We just cleared the docks and sabotaged their escape route. We- Sergeant! Keep back! They'll see y-_

 _Look out!_

A rocket hissed in the background, followed by a loud, thunderous explosion and static. Suddenly, the coms were filled with gunfire.

 _Shit! Two men down! Get the enlistee back before he gets any more exposure!_

 _There are too many! I can't get to them!_

"Beta Team needs help. Weapons free!" Fredrick exclaimed, charging forward with is rifle. Before too long, the room was filled with gunfire. Fredrick and his team jumped from cover, gunning down all opposition as quickly as possible as they raced to the other side of the factory to the Turians' aid.

When they arrived, a third was down, leaving the Turian team at half strength, and were quickly being whittled down by vanguards. Making matters worse, one of the rockets from earlier not only caused a leak in a nearby distilling tank, leaking the drug everywhere, but also punctured the suits of two Turians, leaving them temporarily exposed. Fredrick raised his rifle, and shot at a tank near a huddled cluster of Eclipse Mercs, giving those who hadn't sealed their suits a dose of their own medicine.

"Guys, hold them off! I've got to tend to Beta's casualties!" Fredrick threw up a biotic shield, ran to the downed Turians, dragged them to cover, and immediately started administering the two with nanites to patch the wounds and cleanse their bodies of the drugs. The nanites in his augmented body allowed him to quickly adapt to, and remove any toxin, drug, virus, or chemical before effectively being immune. Despite difference in amino acids, nanites allowed medical treatment of both levo and dextro based individuals, but he was unsure if the nanites could revive Enlistee Inddus before she died from overdose.

"Stay with me enlistee, you're going to be alright! The nanites will cleanse your system, just hold on!" Fredrick yelled, shaking the unconscious turian. Unfortunately for Enlistee Inddus, her mind was somewhere else.

* * *

 **UNK ?, ?**

 **? hrs/? min/? sec**

 **The Void**

Acana Inddus gasped as she opened her eyes, barely remembering what happened the second before. She glanced around her, trying to gain grasp on her new location. She was floating in the middle of pure vacuum, unaffected by the hazardous effects, surrounded by shattered chunks of earth. At the center of the cloud was a single, large chunk with a native tree to Palavin rooted in it. Beyond were stars, and nebulae off to the distance.

"Hello?" she called. "Anyone there?" she yelled helplessly into the darkness. She pushed off of a floating chunk towards the tree, hoping to find something there.

 _Stay with me, enlistee! You're going to be ok!_

She glanced around her. It sounded like some disconnected voice. She suddenly remembered, she was part of a joint operation to destroy a narcotics facility. How did she get here though? How did she have no memory of the mission ending? Did she succeed? Did she die? Suddenly her eyes felt incredibly heavy, and she yawned.

 _Dammit! Her heart rate is failing quickly! Do you have any emergency medical equipment?_

That voice. It sounded familiar. Where did she hear it before? She couldn't focus, she just wanted to sleep. Reaching the tree, she cuddled up among the roots. Maybe her mind would clear a bit. Maybe then she would remember.

 _We are losing her! I'm administering an emergency adrenaline stim!_

She suddenly felt a light sting at her neck, prompting her to swat the spot. She looked at her hand. What was happening to her? Where was she? Suddenly, there were floating chunks around her. Broken tanks, blue dust, shrapnel, shattered concrete, dead Eclipse Mercs, a motionless Sergeant Quilus, and pipes floated among the bolders. She blinked with confusion. Where did these fragments come from? Did she not notice them before? Did this mean she was still on Korlus? "Captain Müller? Captain Gavtus? Quilus, can you hear me?" she yelled.

 _Come on! Your vitals are improving! Get the hell up!_

She now remembered the explosion. Did she really die this time? Suddenly, a bright, glowing circle grew out of the void right above her, drawing her in. What now? Where was she going? Was she going to live?

* * *

 **21 hrs/01 min/52 sec**

 **Korlus, Eclipse Drug Facility**

Acana Inddus gasped as she opened her eyes. She looked around her. She was in cover, overhead flew thermal shots and particle beams. Around her the roar of grenade explosions, hissing of leaking tanks filled her ears. Hanging over her was Captain Müller, and lying to her right was a groaning Sergeant Quilus.

"You're alright, enlistee. Are you feeling better?" the captain asked, yelling over the fighting. She was about to answer when the world suddenly sharpened around her. She suddenly had a painful headache trying to pierce her skull, and now she felt very ill.

"No-!" she managed to get out before tearing off her helmet, turning to her left, and emptying her bowels off to the side of cover and gasped for air, trying to control her stomach's contents.

The captain handed her a canteen of water. "Here! Drink this! We're almost done here, just stay put!"

Fredrick got up to return to combat. He had been equipped with additional nanite glands all over his body several years earlier, allowing him to use his nanites as an additional layer of armor. Suddenly, his body became coated in a sea of dark, liquid metal before he bioticly charged the remaining crowd of Eclipse mercs in cover. The first to suffer a direct blow was sent flying backwards, landing impaled on a torn, metal pipe. With is particle knife, he slit the base of a bicep of some unsuspecting Salarian, before yanking his arm clean off, smashing an exposed Asari over the head with the now severed arm. Continuing, he jumped right over another Salarian, stabbing him in the eye, grabbing his horn, slamming him into the ground, and stomping on his head. Finally, he threw the knife into a fleeing Asari's head, sending her crumpling to the ground.

"Clear! Nolan, check the upstairs office, look for intel. Ivan, help me tend to the injured Turains. Henry, Lauren, and Mary are to check for survivors, kill any if you find them," Fredrick ordered his team. He was caught off guard as Captain Gavtus walked up to him from behind, chuckling to herself.

"You know, even though you say you aren't as bad as everyone thinks, you are still quite the hunter. Kind of like a... what is the name of those animals you mentioned on your long-lost planet? The ones resembling Varren?" she chuckled admiringly.

"A wolf-" Fredrick answered before being sharply interrupted.

"Yes, a wolf. A brutal, efficient hunter. Unforgiving, unyielding, and unwilling to give up the hunt once you have the scent. I'm surprised you aren't Turian or completely Krogan," she laughed walking alongside him.

Fredrick grimaced at the comparison. Fredrick "The Wolf" Müller did have a nice ring, but it certainly didn't help make anyone feel better about Augs as a whole. Was this who he really was? Was he really the soldier razing the village to the ground in Sha'ira's vision? Was there any real way to appear as anything besides a war machine given his past, present, and possible future?


	12. Chapter 12: Doubts and Dead People

Chapter 12: Doubts and Dead People

 _In his final days, I decided to visit Andrew one last time. He's continued to avoid implementation, much like most of the old generation, saying that it's for the best. Public relations seem to drag on indefinitely, but I hope I could at some point soon put away the suit for good. The fling I had with Alice when we were younger was just temporary, but I might have time to improve our friendship now that certain things are out of the way. Maybe make the next big step too._

* * *

 **May 27, 2069**

 **17 hrs/06 min/41 sec**

 **Khonsu, Müller Memorial Hospital**

"Please, Fredrick. As my final wish, I just want you to stay strong. I know the galaxy isn't as we hoped it to be, but it's the only way forward," Andrew Müller said from his rocking chair. The old man's final days had come, and he was spending them in the hospital after his own name, mostly on the balcony, looking over the now flourishing Khonsu. Since the prime of his life, he poured every ounce of his lively energy to transforming a barren rock into Humanity's future.

"I know, my old friend. But when will they accept us?" Fredrick asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes. But seeing how you still look ripe with youth, maybe you'll live to see the day when your kind is cherished for what it is. Renown as a gift from the gods, for all you'll have accomplished."

Fredrick sighed. "Maybe. Have any final regrets, Andrew?"

Andrew made a sharp grunt, adjusting himself in his chair. "None, but it's an awful shame that I never got around to discovering who's ruins we dug up in the first place. They clearly aren't Prothean, so the real question is, whose are they then?"

"Nothing besides that? All you ever sought was the completion of whatever story you we're following?"

"Oh, dear Fredrick. Life, in my honest opinion is about setting out what you plan to do, doing it, and then enjoying the spoils of your actions. That's all that matters." With that, Andrew took a sharp breath in, and gave a satisfied sigh. That was his final breath.

At that moment, Fredrick pitied him. A mystery unsolved, and would never know the true answer. In retrospect, decades later, Fredrick realized just how lucky Andrew was to skip the storm that was brewing just around the corner.

* * *

 **12 hrs/31 min/57 sec**

 **Council Conference Room, Citadel Tower, Citadel Station**

"I'm not entirely sure. As much as we may see the Terran Republic as a potential threat, they are very strong trading allies," Councilor Yeral said. He knew the Salarians of various groups greatly sought trade agreements within the Terran Republic, as their tech was greatly sought after.

"You're people's disposition is clouding your judgement, Yeral. I've seen the various reports from Turians of various ranks. They are very capable in the field, and can reduce entire armies to ashes with just a half-dozen men. With those numbers, we are forced to stay their allies," Councilor Desimius growled.

"What concerns me is their technology. They clearly base theirs off ancient findings, but they seemingly fail to claim whatever they dig up most of the time," Tevos said. Of course, the Asari weren't much better, as they kept to themselves a working Prothean beacon in a temple on Thessia that gave tidings of doom for the sake of remaining technologically superior to everyone else.

"Hence, why they are such good trading partners. Most of their products are moved largely under the table, away from prying eyes, and making transactions much safer. Additionally, they readily provide tech no one else can produce," Yeral finished, not that he didn't share the others' concern. He personally felt that so long as they did trade with the Terran Republic, there would be no need for conflict.

"If neither of you are going to commit to anything, I suppose that doing it myself won't hurt," Tevos glared angrily at the others. "I've kept my ears open, listening, and I've found something potentially useful. If you two will excuse me, I have some unattended business to complete." Councilor Tevos proceeded to walk out of the conference, leaving the other two confused councilors behind.

* * *

 **June 9, 2069**

 **10 hrs/21 min/10 sec**

 **TMD** _ **Persistence**_ **Hanger Bay, en route to the Ismar Frontier**

Fredrick hung out by Amory's gunship, pondering deeply. The Salarian mine they were approaching had found another artifact, different to the ones found in the Ra System, they looked organic, had a blue hue about them, and had a strange tendency to drive those nearby insane. The artifact was quarantined, and even covered in plating to reduce its effect, but was going to be moved into a lab on the Citadel for further study. Furthermore, the Asari Republics would be sending a couple squads of their own commandos to assist in protective services. These missions were greatly taking a toll on Fredrick's morale. When were they considered ready? Had they not proved themselves to be contributing pillars of society? Even though he'd be meeting Benjamin's team, Alice included, back at the Citadel for drop-off, he couldn't find comfort.

"Boss, look I know you're pissed off, but acting the angry wolf around everyone won't help either," Amory piped up, hopping out of the gunship.

Fredrick flinched at Amory calling him by his nickname. It was a name that caused mercs and soldiers all across the galaxy to void their bladders prematurely. "The Wolf" had started to stick on him, but none of his friends or family called him that. Even Andrew called him by his first name. "I thought I said something about not using that word?" Fredrick asked, voice dripping with acid.

Amory threw down his wielding torch and shook his head with sorrow. "I'm sorry Fred. It's who you are. If it'd make you feel better, we could all go with animal nicknames."

Fredrick raised his eyebrow with suspicion. "Are you serious, or is that insult to injury?"

"No Fred! I'm serious! We could call Ivan 'The Bear', Lauren 'The Python', and-"

"You 'The Phoenix?' That'd sound logical and graceful," Fredrick interrupted.

"Of course! If they simply see us as animals on the battlefield, I don't see why not embrace it?"

Fredrick genuinely smiled for the first time in two months.

* * *

 **21 hrs/23 min/09 sec Local Time**

 **Aquila System, Vecchio**

 **Salarian Mining Camp**

Amory "The Phoenix" Johnson's gunship landed at the Mining Station's hanger area, before starting to deploy his passengers. Fredrick "The Wolf" Müller exited the gunship, followed closely by Ivan "The Bear" Sokolov, Mary "The Hawk" Ross, Henry "The Dragon" Shinoya, Lauren "The Python" Schmitt, and Nolan "The Gorilla" White. All the members had recently painted their animal emblems on the "foreheads" of their helmets. At one of the other landing platforms was the dropship deploying the Asari commandos who would assist with any complications. In the transport hub, Fredrick's team met with the Asari team leader.

"Hello, I am Major Samelthea T'zeros of the Asari Commandos. It is a pleasure to meet you, Wolf," the Major said, reaching forward her right hand to greet Fredrick.

"Likewise. And please, it's Fredrick," he answered.

"I figured you would have preferred the alias. It gives a nice aura about you," she smirked. The two were approached by a Salarian before either could continue.

"Greetings! I am Administrator Itik Vulis. I cannot express how grateful I am that you have arrived," the Salarian saluted.

"Has the artifact been causing problems?" Samelthea asked.

"Indeed," Itik responded. "It has been causing a number of mental health cases among miners who have been close for too long. Infected miners become increasingly aggressive, schizophrenic, and attempt to sabotage various pieces of critical machinery around the base. We did find some material to contain it in to prevent further injury," he explained as the group walked onto the mine elevator.

"What symptoms can you tell me about these infected?" Fredrick asked as the elevator began its decent.

"Nothing we've ever seen before. Earliest victims said they heard voices, experienced brief hallucinations, felt increasingly confused, and had clear lapses in their memories. When we scanned them, their brains had developed erratic neurological firing patterns, malformed hormonal glands, and multiple malignant brain tumors. A few who had minor exposure might be treatable, but those who are much further along cannot be saved," the administrator explained grimly.

"I'm sorry. I'll see to it that those who are treatable are shipped off world, and get what they need. If it comes down to it, we'll take responsibility over euthanizing the completely infected," Fredrick said, attempting to put the administrator's worries to rest.

"How long have these cases been appearing for, administrator?" Samelthea asked as the doors on the elevator opened at their destination.

"Almost two weeks now. At first, we didn't know what was causing the illness. We eventually did find the chasm with the artifact," Vulis said, gesturing to a group of Salarians lugging a metalic, sealed crate towards them. "I couldn't possibly have imagined what could possibly have happened to my men had they been exposed any longer," continued, shaking his head with worry as the crate was loaded onto the elevator, before pressing the button to begin the journey back up again.

Fredrick used his advanced ocular implants to look through the crate and at the artifact. It was a small, metallic sphere, with intricate symbols engraved into the outer layer of the object, allowing blue light to seep out of the object.

They reached the top of the shaft when the administrator finally spoke up again. "I hope you can find answers from the artifact. I'd really like to know where-" Vulis' head exploded before he could finish his thought, splattering his brains all over Lauren, and sending him collapsing onto the floor.

The team looked up to the railing to their right at the source of the gunshot. At the observatory railing was a group of Vorcha, Krogan, and Asari wearing red armor. Fredrick's eyes immediately snapped onto the white skull-and-fist emblem on their chest-plates and shoulder-pads.

"Blood Pack! Take them down!" Fredrick ordered as he put forth a biotic barrier to protect his team. Krogan were especially annoying to deal with, but weren't extremely hard to deal with.

Clearing the catwalk, Nolan quickly ran over to a security station, glancing over the monitor. "Captain, we have Blood Pack gunships at the North West and South East sections of the mining facility. They're all over the damn place!" Nolan said with frustration.

"I'll take my team and head North West, and protect the artifact since we have more troops on us. You head to the South East and clear that section out," Major T'zeros said. Taking her team and the crate off to the door on the opposite side of the room.

Fredrick's team rushed through the facility, fighting off small packs of Vorcha, Turians, Krogan, Asari, and one lonesome Batarian. Fredrick charged forward, pinning the Batarian to a wall, and held his particle blade at the soldier's throat. "Nice little surprise to see you gentlemen here. I'll only ask once, why are you here? What are you looking for?"

The Batarian only chuckled. "I'm not telling you anything, Aug." Those were his final words, as Fredrick left him to choke on the newly formed hole in his windpipe, blood gushing on the floor.

 _Wolf! Come in, Wolf. This is Bear. The Blood Pack are retreating. Repeat, the Blood Pack are retreating._

 _"_ What the hell is going on over there? Hawk, what's your status? _"_

 _Hawk reporting. These gash little fuckers just pulled out of my line of sight like roaches out of a kitchen._

 _Wolf, this is Phoenix. You wouldn't believe how quickly these damn mercs just hauled arse off the planet. The landed as quickly as they took off. I gunned down some of them at the South East, some of the ships at the North end got away._

 _Captain, this is Major Samelthae here. They took the artifact. A Krogan Warlord and an Asari vanguard put me and my men in stasis before we could properly take cover. We couldn't get to them in time before they took off. It was a smash-and-grab._

"Fuck!" Fredrick yelled, kicking a Blood Pack Turian's corpse across the room. "Is it possible to still track them?" He asked.

 _They're gone. Nothing we can do about it, but report back to the Citadel, over._

"Understood. We'll meet you at the transport hub once we're done cleaning up. Come on, guys. We've got a few corpses we could still get answers off of."

* * *

 **19 hrs/51 min/00 sec Local Time**

 **Citadel Docks, Citadel Station**

It was a long day. After they tended to any wounded miners and checked the dead mercs for potential leads, they found nothing. No possible leads to help them search for the attackers, and now the Blood Pack troops were dragging off the horrid piece of ancient tech to God-knows where, presumably for some malicious entrepreneur to reap its benefits.

He walked down the docking tunnel, looking down with defeat when he encountered Alice at the other side. He sighed, now feeling a bizarre mix between anger, lust, angst, and calmness.

"Fredrick!" she called, running forward to greet him, both still wearing their armor. "I read the report. I hope things weren't too bad, were they?" she asked.

Fredrick shrugged, looked up, and put a gauntlet through her strands of brown hair. "I don't know. I just really hate the thought that the bad guys actually got away with their prize. I should've been there, guarding that damn artifact. Maybe then I could have succeeded," he answered somberly. "It's just, all this rushing around seems pointless. We haven't made any real progress since we've started, and I don't see any reason to carry on."

She answered by putting her gauntlet on his cheek. "Fredrick, who knows what would have happened had you encountered that ambush. I couldn't bear to think of a world without you," she said, tone filled with worry as she looked at him like he was dying in her arms.

He suddenly felt warm again. He had hope to carry on. He did have something left in that hell-hole of a galaxy to turn to when the cards were down, and he was out of options. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Alice. All I can say is that I'd be completely lost," he said with some cheer starting to grow on his voice.

* * *

 **21 hrs/01 min/47 sec**

 **Asari Councilor's Office, Citadel Station**

Tevos sighed. It was a risky call, that day. Fortunately, it payed off, and she got away without so much as anyone casting a glance in her general direction. She was desperate for any weapon against the Terran Republic, and took great strides to find something. She made an agreement with the Blood Pack earlier that day to secure the artifact for her and drop it off at an Asari establishment for further research.

The doors to her office suddenly slid open, giving way to Major T'zeros for her debriefing.

"I read the report. Was the Wolf completely unsuspecting of your actual intentions?" Tevos asked.

 _Yes Councilor. The package was successfully handed off to the Blood Pack with no injuries or casualties sustained. En route back to the Citadel, I had received word from the mercenaries that the package was delivered. The Wolf and his pack never suspected a thing,_ the Major reported.

"Good. Your next assignment is to retrieve an Aug test subject to see the full effect of the artifact," the councilor said, handing the major a datapad.

 _Do you want someone from the Lieutenant'_ _s_ _squad?_ the major asked.

"No. The Terran Republic would raise questions if something so much as happened to their poster-children, but it's a good start. I'm aware there is another squad of the same generation and same level of augmentation, their Cobalt Squad as they say. I'll set up some mission that requires them to become quickly separated, I'll contact the Blood Pack again to capture one of them. Once the job is done, you are to oversee the experimentation, and make sure the subject doesn't escape."


	13. Chapter 13: Trust Doesn't Exist

Chapter 13: Trust Doesn't Exist

 _I can't believe they gave us the slip like that. How is it that a squad of Asari commandos could've been so easily subdued? What is it the Blood Pack hopes to accomplish with such a tool of destruction? Another matter that puzzles me is whether or not it is some sort of Prothean interrogation device or if it's some data storage and most physiology is incompatible with theirs? But maybe the late Andrew was right in suggesting that something older lingers about._

* * *

 **May 28, 2069**

 **08 hrs/21 min/45 sec**

 **Asari Councilor's Office, Citadel Station**

Councilor Tevos waited by her computer monitor, waiting for the call. She had sent a message to the Blood Pack she had hired the day before concerning their next set of instructions. This was critical that she keep herself as unconnected as possible, and to maintain the veil of secrecy, she needed the same group from before to continue. Her monitor suddenly flashed with an incoming call.

Accepting the call, a Krogan in usual Blood Pack attire showed up onscreen. _Councilor. Though I am very grateful for your handsome payment, my men aren't very motivated by the prospect. We already took heavy casualties fighting Crimson Squad, and I'm not ready to dispose of more lives against those abominations,_ the Krogan growled.

"You won't need to, Warlord Pragar. You'll be fighting a squad of the same generation, if a bit lesser. We will be luring the Aug group known as Cobalt Squad to the pickup site. You are to retrieve only of them and bring them to the lab to receive full payment. Once the package has been dropped off, you are to remain on-site to ensure the subject stays. Get this all done within the next forty-eight hours, and you will receive a bonus," Councilor Tevos explained.

The warlord grinned. _Hmmm, understood. I greatly appreciate this bouns, councilor. Consider the job done._

* * *

 **May 29, 2069**

 **09 hrs/05 min/19 sec**

 **Crimson Squad Quarters, Citadel Station**

Fredrick slowly opened his eyes. He had a wonderful shore leave so far. Even after the horrendous mission to Vecchio, Alice still tied him to his reality. The day before was spent touring the Citadel, a bit of shopping, a nice dinner towards the end of the evening, and all concluded with a nice fuck. Looking down from the bunk over him, Alice still lay topless on top of him, but both were covered by the blanket. As he shifted in bed, Alice slowly came to as well, yawning as she looked up at him.

"Mmmff, good morning," she said, sliding off of him. "Did all that actually happen last night?" she asked.

"It wasn't bad, was it?" Fredrick asked with concern.

"No, it was wonderful. It was great being with you yesterday," she smiled. Her smile quickly faded as she checked her omnitool. "Ugh, shit. Message from Benjamin, I'll be off in a few hours."

"You'll be ok, ja?" Fredrick asked again.

"Fredrick, you worry too much. Benjamin insn't nearly as decorated as you are, but he's still good," she groaned.

"Alice, I know I've already said this multiple times, but you and my own squad are the only things really keeping me from the edge. The reality of our situation was getting through to me, and I'm grateful to whatever overseeing entity that you exist," Fredrick answerd.

"Thanks, darling. I'll be getting a shower and breakfast. You?"

"One moment. I'll be along shortly."

* * *

 **13 hrs/45 min/30 sec**

 **TMSD** _ **Expedient,**_ **Locker Room, en route to Erinle, Osun System, Hourglass Nebula**

Alison cleaned her sand green with blue digital camo armor in the locker room. She hummed happily to herself, thinking of Fredrick. She truly worried for him, knowing how the world seemed to bear down on his shoulders, and he had trouble preventing the strain from showing. Hopefully, at some point in time, they could have each other to themselves, away from the rush and crowd of the galaxy.

"You had fun with your boyfriend?" Michael asked, strapping on his black armor with blue lighting.

"Yeah. That last night of shore leave was great. I really do worry for him though. I know his life is getting through to him, and he's not so much the man he use to be coming out of basic," she answered looking at the floor with worry.

Michael sighed. "Look, you two need one another, and I'm happy for the two of you, and I'd be proud to see it all through."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me to hear that," Alice said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Can I be first man? I'd so very much love that," Riley asked, coming out of cloak. It displayed his dark blue armor and orange lightning patterns.

"When pigheads stop being assholes, Rodriguez," she responded, rolling her eyes.

"Oho! So you _do_ have plans!"

The conversation swiftly ended when Alice bioticly tossed Riley across the room.

* * *

 **May 30, 2069**

 **05 hrs/37 min/12 sec Local Time**

 **Abandoned facility on Erinle**

"Emily! Get me eyes on the facility. Can you see anything?" Benjamin asked the pilot over the coms.

 _Nothing, captain. I can't see anyone in the facility from this height, plus the damn foliage makes the base barely visible from a bird's eye view. You're going in blind. I'll keep you updated if any hostiles start leaving. Over._

"Copy that, Emily. Land until further notice. Simon, cover us as we approach the base. Riley and Michael will take point. Violet, with me. Move out!" Benjamin ordered. The team spread out, crawling through the dense foliage as they approached the facility. The facility itself was built on the outside to resemble an ancient temple of sorts, built of stone brick and covered with foliage and cracks as a sign of age.

"I don't like this place boss, it's too empty. Nothing is showing up on the motion trackers or my ocular implants," Michael said, making a wide sweep for hostiles in the first room.

"No shit, Sherlock," Riley piped up.

 _Gentlemen, if you'd be so kind as to flood the coms with_ constructive _conversation, than we would've found answers by now instead of more questions,_ Simon said, catching up with the rest of the pack.

"Violet, we've got a door here. I'll unlock, and you make a sweep. Riley, have a look around, look for a vent, or something in case I can't get the door open. Michael and Alice, in case we get swarmed by gunfire, I want Alice to throw up a biotic barrier, and Michael to clear out resistance," Benjamin directed as he worked with the wiring in a door panel. As soon as the door slid open, the opening was peppered by heavy fire from two locations at the back of the dark room. "Alice! Get that barrier up!" Benjamin called. The team had no problem gunning down the assailants from their side of the dark room. Upon closer observation, they found the sources of the gunfire to be automated turrets.

"Boss, any man with even half a wit about himself could tell you that this is a trap. Should we continue?" Violet called out.

"Trap or not, I want answers. We got the tip that the Blood Pack mercs brought the artifact here after the attack on Crimson," Benjamin answered.

"Who gave that tip?" Violet prompted again.

"I don't see any reason why our Asari allies would work with mercenaries against us," Benjamin replied with irritation.

"Ben, you're far too trusting," Alice finally spoke up.

"We can ask her once we get back. For now, Michael and Riley will prepare to breach that door. Once I get it open, Violet will throw in a few stun grenades, and Michael will level any resistance waiting for us."

The team proceeded to breach and clear, only to find the room as empty as the rest of the facility. It was clear that the room served as bunks, but there weren't any sort of lockers or datapads that could explain the absence of the facility residents.

"This is wrong. This is all wrong. Benjamin, are you sure that Councilor Tevos wasn't feeding us feeding us false information?" Alice asked Benjamin.

"Positive. We've done nothing but good for the Council. There's no way-" Benjamin started before being interrupted by Emily.

 _Boss! Multiple hostile dropships inbound from several clicks away, all directions! Get the hell out of there!_ Just as she finished, the door to the bunks shut tight behind them. Benjamin raced to the door, attempting to open it.

"Fuck! I should've seen that coming! Violet, get plasma charges on that door. Alice, throw up a barrier when she gets back, keep us safe from the blast, we've got to go!"

The team blasted the doors to the bunks open, and started racing towards the entrance. Alas, the entrance door had also been shut closed behind them.

 _Boss, they are getting incredibly close. I don't think they know I'm here yet, but you'd better hurry!_

"We are moving as fast as we can! Just sit tight!" Michael called out, as he prepared to breach the next door.

Violet planted additional charges on the door, and primed them.

 _The dropships have landed, and they are surrounding the outside of the facility. Hurry!_

The team took cover behind bits of cover, and detonated the plasma charges on the doors, and dashed to the exit of the facility, only for the exit to be pelted by thermal shots. Alice desperately threw out two small biotic barriers as the team made a mad dash to their gunship off in the distance. The group simply focused on running rather than shooting.

"Emily, we see the gunship. Just hold on!" Simon yelled over the coms.

"Look out! Mortar shells!" Alice warned.

The team was suddenly bombarded with several explosions. All were still fine, except Benjamin's leg was injured in the process.

"Shit! Hold on Benjamin, I'll patch you up!" Alice yelled, dropping the biotic shield.

"No! Just go! I'll find my own way out of here! You just get the rest of the team to safety! I'll cover you!" he ordered, grimacing in pain.

Alice proceeded to run back to the gunship, while Benjamin dropped several smoke grenades and fired off shots at the incoming Blood Pack troops.

"Alright, people. We're high-tailing it out of here. Hang on!" Emily said, starting up the gunship and taking off.

The last anyone saw of Henry that day was him huddling behind a fallen tree, desperately fighting off hordes of the Blood Pack.

* * *

 **15 hrs/41 min/ 03 sec**

 **TMSD** _ **Expedient**_ **Bridge, en route to Citadel Station**

Sergeant Alice paced around nervously the bridge of the _Expedient_ as they made their way back to Citadel Station. She was to report for Benjamin, as he was reported MIA on Erinle. She was not looking forward to the debriefing with Admiral Hashimoto back on Khonsu. The admiral's image came onscreen on the bridge telecommunications board.

 _Sergeant, I read the report on your mission to Erinle. Is it true that Benjamin stayed behind to ensure your team escaped?_ Admiral Hashimoto asked.

"Yessir. The Blood Pack forces knew we were coming, and set up a trap for us. We all barely made it out of there in time. Benjamin was injured by mortar fire, and opted to stay behind, given his physical condition," Alice answered.

The admiral uttered a curse under his breath. _I'll have a few talks, just get back to friendly territory. Thank you for the field report, sergeant. As you were,_ the admiral finished, ending the call.


	14. Chapter 14: Where is his Mind?

Chapter 14: Where is _his_ Mind?

 _I was incredibly worried when I heard the report about the ambush Cobalt encountered. I know I shouldn't think of it this way, but I'm glad Alice made it out. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her._

* * *

 **May 30, 2069**

 **20 hrs/05 min/13 sec**

 **Terran Embassy Command Center, Citadel Station**

Fredrick stared at the galaxy map for hours. Ever since he got the report that Captain Xiong was missing in action, and possibly killed by his Blood Pack assailants, he immediately checked the tracking map in the command center to find where the mercenaries might be dragging his remains. What caused him confusion was that not only was Benjamin still alive, but he was now in Outer Citadel Space in the Minos Wasteland, instead of somewhere out in the Terminus, away from Citadel authority. For the next hour, he repeatedly ran diagnostics scans of the system, only to reveal the station was at full functioning capability. After that, he checked Benjamin's vitals, which in turn revealed that he was still alive and that all of his implants were intact, meaning that none of his implants could have been removed and carried around as a means of distraction.

"Commander, permission to run one more system diagnostics scan?" He asked as he walked toward the CO of the station.

"Permission denied, captain. You've done as much as you can this evening. Besides, you're shift has been over for little over an hour, you're dismissed for the evening, get some shut-eye," Commander Burke said, walking over and rubbing his eyes with annoyance. The captain had repeatedly asked him for scan after scan of various components of the system the moment he started his shift. "You can pick the search tomorrow. I know you're close friends with Captain Xiong, but soldiers die. You of all of us should know this."

"Captain Xiong is alive and well, and is being held _within_ Citadel Space, sir. I've been tracking him for hours now," Fredrick said, barely keeping a level tone. "It's the fact he's still broadcasting from Citadel Space that concerns me, sir."

"You of all our troops should also know that the Citadel's 'authority' is nowhere near the fantasy strength that is displayed in those over glorified vids. You very well know from cases we've had to pick up here on the Citadel that there are still pockets in the 'epitome' of alien civilization," the commander countered.

Fredrick turned around and walked back towards the galaxy map. "With all due respect, sir. I'd like to find him before they figure out how to-." He didn't need to finish his thought before he realized that Benjamin's implants were suddenly no longer broadcasting. Was he too late? Had whoever the mercs were working for already find some countermeasure to their tracking methods? Or what if something significantly worse had happened to Benjamin? Did they execute him in some fashion that completely disintegrated his corpse?

He jumped a bit as the Commander put a heavy, mechanical hand on his shoulder. "You've done your job and all you can do, captain. Now let me do mine. Maybe I'll have a plan by tomorrow," the commander continued with some remorse.

Fredrick walked bitterly out of the room and down the hallway towards the lockers to stow his equipment for the day. He entered the locker room and started dismantling his armor segment by segment, as the thoughts of that day's report from Cobalt Squad circled his head like sharks approaching bloody prey. Who did this? Why did they do this? What were they hoping to gain? When would they reveal themselves?

The thoughts continued to make a scratching noise in his head, like nails on a black board. The swarm of emotion caused him to howl and strike out at the closest object. He just stood their for a little while. Leaning over, looking down, eyes closed, and taking several breaths to calm himself. When he looked back up, he saw he had punched a solid crater in some locker door. He proceeded to sit back down on the bench between the two rows of lockers. He sat there silently as another question crawled into his head, and embedded itself into his wracked mind.

Who the hell told the mercs they were coming?

* * *

 **20 hrs/05 min/13 sec**

 **Minos Wastelands, [classified]**

"Is he still unconscious?" Major T'zeros asked. "We can't afford to have him wake up in the middle of he experiments."

"No, ma'am. The subject's nanites are still processing the tranquilizers. If his nanites do develop some sort of immunity, he is still in biotic stasis. His mind will become conscious, but the generator for the stasis field is robust, and we have plenty of backup power to keep them running should anything happen," the Asari doctor reported.

"Good. Remember, use only the bots to interact with him. You very well know what happened to those pathetic Salarians back on Vecchio, and I don't want to make the same mistake," T'zeros commanded.

Another Asari labworker stood up to ask the major. "Ma'am, you do realize we are working in the dark correct? Not only do we not know where the artifact remotely comes from, but also we are only working with a single subject. If he dies, or worse, we will need to snatch more Augs to fund this project."

"It doesn't matter, it's the Councilor's orders. She wants something to give these freaks a beating, and I'm inclined to get the job done, regardless the cost. Now get to work. Keep me updated on the effects on that fucker," Samelthea said exiting the room.

Behind her the stasis pod opened up, and a mech entered the containment room, and approached the unconscious Aug with a small, heavy crate. As the stasis pod continued to hum with energy, the mech unlocked the sealed crate, pulling out the metallic sphere, its blue engraving glowing brighter than ever.

"This is test subject zero-zero-one, we are beginning subject exposure."

* * *

 **Asari Councilor's Office, Citadel Station**

"I'm aware of your concerns about potential pirates this far into Citadel Space commander, but it's nothing you need to worry about. I'll have a Specter address the problem," Tevos said, ending the call with Commander Burke, and looking away from the monitor. It was concerning that the Augs were catching on sooner than anticipated. She was hoping that Samelthea could get something plausibly effective against Aug personnel ready so she could empty out the lab in the Minos Wastelands, and hopefully rid the facility of all incriminating evidence.

Suddenly, a call rang from the Wastelands facility. She nervously accepted the call, hoping it was the Major, and praying that the call wasn't being tapped. "Hello, Councilor Tevos speaking," she answered with the most professional tone she could manage.

 _Councilor, it's Major T'zeros. The Blood Pack had arrived with the package sealed and ready. I just oversaw the doctors initiating experimentation. So far, the Blood Pack members are behaving themselves, and do have reason to stay loyal,_ the major's voice rang.

Tevos sighed silently with relief. "Good. Send me a report every six hours. I don't want to go too long without word of changes. Understood?" the councilor ordered.

 _Yes, Councilor Tevos. I'll send additional commandos within the next several hours. T'zeros out._ The call ended, and Tevos shut off her desk monitor. It had been a long, but successful day. Soon, the Augs would be on their knees.

* * *

 **UNK ?, ?**

 **01 hrs/03 min/24 sec**

 **[classified], [classified]**

 _Metal clanked on the cracked street underneath him. He look around him, seeing some city in ruins as he slumped down the road, metal legs creaking like boards in an old, wooden house. All around him, skyscrapers were torn down or inflames, and the night sky was blotted out by the smoke pouring out around him. He felt heavy, cold, slow, and dead. Never before had he felt such a dead feeling, the wind around him, the movement of his body, the beating of his heart, and the air being drawn by his lungs were all absent._

 _He approached an intersection when his curious thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a missile dashing through the air from some burned out apartment building to his left towards him. He easily dodged the projectile and turned his attention to his assailants. His now infrared vision highlighted his targets: seven soldiers, three Turians, and four_ normal _humans. Reaching forward his right arm, a nozzle poked out of his wrist and produced bursts of energy lighting up the floor the soldiers were on, reducing each man to nothing more than a pile of bloodied parts. He was shocked at the scene, but he didn't feel himself flinch._

 _Continuing forward down the street, he came across a courtyard, one that had previously looked like a marketplace as he looked at the shredded banners, the burnt produce, the tattered and discarded tents, and the burnt and torn corpses showed signs of an otherwise gorgeous day turned sour by destruction and chaos. Among the ruins two platoons of soldiers, composing of Asari, Salarians, and Krogan came dashing out, before realizing they've been spotted. He started shooting them, only for his barrage to be countered by a biotic barrier. The group were coming very close to whittling down his shields when the group was bombarded by a hail of missiles, reducing them all to unrecognizable blobs and dismembered limbs. Looking to his right, was his "ally," a monstrous, bipedal mech. The mechs resembled a dog that had figured out how to stand on its hind legs, and the claws had two fingers and a thumb. On its arms and shoulders were its mounted arsenal of heavy weapons._

 _Turning his attention back to his mission, he proceeded to jump across the courtyard and look down the streets at the other end. Glancing to both directions, he noticed a row of survivors traveling between cover out in the distance to his left. Without hesitation, he made a mad dash down towards the group. The couple closest to their destination began to fire their weapons at him to no avail, as he responded by launching two of his own missiles directly at them, leaving nothing but shredded metal, burnt flesh, and red mist. As he reached the group, they attempted to flee back to the building from whence they came. He lept up and came dashing down, stomping the survivor closest to the building's protection into a smear on the concrete, and swatted most of the others with his right arm, either tearing them apart on contact, or sending them flying. Two others remained in the middle of the street screamed in panic before turning back to the building they were going to originally. Again he dashed forward and snatched the survivor to the right and smashed them in his grip. The final survivor fell forward and attempted to crawl to safety. Casting the body aside, he turned his attention to the last person, a woman. He grabbed her ankles, and dragged her towards him and flipped her over._

 _In that split second, he began to analyze her face, she was familiar. He quickly discovered that it was Alice in his grip, but it wasn't like her. She wasn't augmented, but normal. On her was no trace of implants or any sort of genetic alteration. She wore a tattered dress, resembling a businesswoman's and was coated in dirt and blood. Her brown hair, fanned out on the ground behind her, and her face was filled with fear._

 _Still holding her down by her waist, he brought his other hand up in preparation of crushing her._

 _"Fredrick! Please! No!" the woman screamed._

 _His fist came slamming down._

He woke sharply with a gasp.

 **May 31, 2069**

 **02 hrs/06 min/56 sec**

 **Terran Embassy Troop Bunks, Citadel Station**

He looked around him, he was still in his bunk, his squad was still sleeping nearby and undisturbed by his yell, and he was more or less still human. He looked at the clock, seeing the night was still relatively young.

It was a only a freakish nightmare, but it felt so vivid. The environment it was set in, his machine form, and how he mercilessly slaughtered wave after wave of soldiers simply trying to survive. And finally, how he remorselessly executed Alice without hesitation, and without emotion made him feel sick. He wasn't having these sorts of nightmares before, why now?

He fell back in his bed, hands pressing against his face, trying to return to sleep. "Goddamit, what the fuck was that?"

* * *

 **02 hrs/05 min/34 sec**

 **Minos Wastelands, [classified]**

Samelthea took a sip from her caffeinated drink and leaned back in her office chair, giving her report one last glance before sending it off.

 _Councilor,_

 _The experiment is going without flaw so far, the artifact has taken some minor effects on the subject's mental functions, and neurological patterns seem to differentiate from "healthy" Aug brain functions. Most notably, the waves produced by the artifact seem to have canceled out the tracking signal that Aug implants produce, and now produce some unrecognized frequency._

 _The patrolling mercs have found no trace of intruders or invaders within the system. They still remain loyal to their contract, and have no issues following orders._

 _Finally, the squads of Asari commandos you had sent arrived just over half an hour ago. Awaiting further instructions._

 _Major Samelthea T'zeros_

Satisfied with the progress she has produced, she sends off the message to the councilor's office, before getting up and walking off to the bunks.

* * *

 **June 2, 2069**

 **14 hrs/56 min/12 sec**

 **Sur'Kesh, Zem'Yur Hospital**

Fredrick and other Terran medical personnel were ordered to assist the infected Salarian miners from Vecchio, and possibly find some form of treatment for their insanity. The miners were to be described as dangerous, and suffering from varying levels of the same condition brought on by the artifact. It was just past noon when the _Persistence_ docked. Fredrick entered the docking area, followed by an entourage of Terran doctors, each carrying a crate of supplies, to be met by a single Salarian doctor and a squad of STG.

"Greetings, Captain. My name is Dr. Sutar Nolse. It's good to know the Terran Republic sent their best to help with this crisis," she said, reaching out her hand to shake his.

"No need to glorify me further doctor. I'm just a excessively decorated veteran, like the rest," Fredrick admitted, shaking her hand.

"It still brings me comfort to know that the most advanced medical service in existence just might save them," she said worried, as they followed her and the STG to the hospital.

"What can you tell me about the victims?" Fredrick asked.

"Nothing you and I don't already know. Malformed hormonal glands, malignant tumors, erratic neurological activity, and each suffering from varying degrees of hallucinations, dementia, and bursts of violence. We've had to keep them restrained, to prevent hurting other patients and doctors. We've even gone so far as to put the victims in a quarantined section, in case there is more we have yet to understand," she explained as they approached an elevator to the quarantine sector. It was a long, quiet ride down the elevator shaft. The silence was only broken by the sound of the elevator reaching the designated floor and the elevator doors sliding open. The group stepped out to be met by three Salarian guards.

"Passes, or any other form of identification, please" one guard asked simply.

Dr. Nolse provided her hospital identification, and Fredrick provided his interplanetary passport. Then opened the airlocks into the ward, gesturing to the door.

"Sorry doctors, you may be on your way. Just remember to page us if something goes wrong," the guard told them. The walked into the room, showing row after row of stretchers, each with a Salarian bound to it. Each one was either struggling against their bonds, staring blankly up at the ceiling muttering to themselves, shouting out random individuals, or shifting constantly in their sleep. Salarian doctors roamed about the room, ensuring each victim was well nourished. The rooms were filled with a total of sixty seven miners.

The next few hours consisted of administering nanites to the patients, helping treat their brains to rebuild damaged tissue while simultaneously destroying infected tissue. Müller and his team were lucky enough to even treat two thirds of the patients. Victims who had been exposed past a certain threshold were at the point of no return. When the nanites attempted to eat away at the damaged issue, it would simply destroying their brains in the process, killing them instantly, but not before causing them intense pain and spasming.

Fredrick and the others met at the entrance with Dr. Nolse, treating everyone they could except for the vast majority of the completely infected. Fredrick approached the doctor showing the numbers on his datapad.

"Dr. Nolse, we've done everything we've can for these miners. Most of them have been treated, and given a few days of rest will be back on their feet. Unfortunately, those past the infection threshold couldn't be treated without killing the victim. We only tried treating a few before we gave up on saving them. We've moved all the remainders to the furthest back room," Fredrick reported as he showed the doctor various diagrams.

"Thank you Captain Müller. Even if the unfortunate few couldn't be saved, you still helped the vast majority out of their pain," Dr. Nolse said with satisfaction.

"Help! Get them off of me! Gaaaaah!" some doctor said off in the distance.

Scanning with his enhanced vision, Fredrick saw some of the gravely infected had broken out of their bonds. As he rounded the corner, particle rifle drawn, he saw several doctors flee past him, and at the end of the hallway was a mass of infected miners tearing a poor Salarian doctor to shreds, or beating his remains with insatiable rage. A few of them had also clearly chewed off bits of themselves to break free, and all of them acted like rabid animals. They suddenly turned his attention to him, and began to charge straight at him, yelling various bits of nonsense.

 _"I have to do it! I have to! They told me to!"_

 _"I have a job to do! Let me do my job! Let me do my fucking job!"_

 _"Get back here asshole! I'm not finished with you!"_

 _"Get away! Get away from him you monster!"_

Instinctively, Fredrick brought up a biotic barrier to hold them back as he called the guards outside. "Get in here, hurry! Some of the patients are out of control!" He aimed his rifle at the crazed patients, ordering them to back off. He was hesitant as to shoot the patients or wait for other security doctors to arrive with pacification equipment. Suddenly, the three guards showed up by his side.

"Captain! What are your orders?" the first one said, nervousness oozing off his voice like steam.

Fredrick's mind was racing. What should he do? These men and women couldn't be helped, so was there any point to keeping them alive? He closed his eyes attempting to brace for his net order. "Put them down. There's nothing else we can do for them."

After the words escaped his mouth, the infected patients were riddled with burn holes from Fredrick's particle bursts and the guards' thermal rounds. Each patient tumbled onto the ground writhed with pain, or spasmed as the life finally drained from their body. Merely thirty seconds after he gave the order, he dropped the biotic wall, and glanced at the floor of Salarian gibs and blood puddles. He could still hear their pain-filled voices ringing in his ears.

* * *

 **June 3, 2069**

 **05 hrs/04 min/36 sec**

 **Minos Wastelands, [classified]**

 _Emergency Report_

 _Councilor,_

 _For the last twenty four hours, the station equipment has been suffering power fluctuations. Equipment has been turning on and off, and measuring devices haven't been reading accurately, most likely caused by the artifact._

 _Within the last hour, the power to the stasis field had been cut off, and mech controls weren't responding. The subject subsequently became conscious, and made for an escape. We have suffered minimal casualties, but the Aug subject has escaped the facility using the mercenaries' gunship. Awaiting further instructions._

 _Major Samelthea T'zeros_

* * *

 **06 hrs/34 min/15 sec**

 **Citadel Flight Tower, Citadel Station**

 _This is Citadel Control, you may proceed with your cargo._

 _*wheeze* Thank you. We'll be on our way. Have *wheeze* a very pleasant day officers. *wheeze*_ The Volus trade barge proceeded to make the jump through the Widow Relay.

"Filthy suit rats. I don't see why they're allowed to be on the Citadel if all they do is scam anything that remotely has anything valuable," the officer glared with annoyance.

 _"_ Hey, watch your mouth lieutenant," his C-Sec captain chastised him _._

 _"_ Yes sir." The Turian leaned against his arm on his desk with boredom. Spirits, he wished he were anywhere else, but flight tower duty. C-Sec work could be incredibly boring at times, he just wished he would be deployed for a drug raid or something. Suddenly, his scanners lit up, showing something was exiting the Relay. He glanced at screen, showing another freighter coming through. The IFF had been wiped clean, and he grew suspicious. "Captain, an unidentified ship just came up on scanners."

The C-Sec captain walked over and spoke into the intercom. _Unidentified vessel, this is Citadel Flight Control, state your business._

Silence.

 _State your business, or I will have no choice but to have you boarded by security and escorted out._

Suddenly, they heard bits and pieces come through. _Th- *static* Cap- *static* -n Xi- *static* held capt- *static* req- *static*_

"Boost the signal lieutenant," he ordered.

The message came through with better clarity. _Repeat, this is Captain Xiong of the Terran military. I've been held captive by Blood Pack mercenaries for the last several days, and I'm looking to report in with the station here on the Citadel. Over._

 _Stay where you are, we will bring your commanding officer into the call._

After receiving word of Captain Xiong's return, Commander Burke dashed up to Citadel Flight control as quickly as the slow-as-dirt elevators would allow him. He entered the tower and hailed the freighter. _Captain, this is Commander Xiong, what's your status?_

 _I'm fine, this isn't a trap. I was just held by mercenaries for a few days, but I've escaped unharmed,_ the captain reported dismissively.

Burke squinted at the freighter with suspicion. This wasn't the Captain Xiong he knew. Before he went MIA, he was sharp, attentive, and always showed respect towards superior officers. This Xiong's voice was flat, monotone, and distracted. Perhaps he suffered torture under Blood Pack captivity, and didn't want to show it. _Captain, you are clear to return to base and I will let your squad know of your return. However, your implants are unregistered and I want you fully evaluated and restored to the system before you return to duty. I will not risk you being compromised._

 _Fine, commander. Just don't expect to find anything wrong,_ the captain responded with a drop of acid in his underlying tone.

Commander Burke left the tower with discontent. This was wrong. This was all wrong.


	15. Chapter 15: They're Gone

Chapter 15: They're Gone

 _I've seen the damage the device could do. Now it's in god-knows who's hands and I'm more desperate to get ahold of it. Looking at the recovered Benjamin, he seems to be passive for the time being, but I still hold my suspicions. I don't know if we can treat him, seeing what nanites can do to those who are too exposed to such grim power._

* * *

 **June 5, 2069**

 **08 hrs/47 min/03 sec**

 **Asari Councilor's Office, Citadel Station**

She stared off her balcony for a while that morning. Tevos had been worrying the moment she read the report. How in the Goddess' name was she supposed to cover this up now that Captain Xiong had escaped, and would most likely reveal what he had experienced would be a problem. He was still being evaluated, and she wasn't confident that the artifact had fried his brain enough to silence him. Unfortunately, he was on the Citadel, meaning if she did attempt to have him assassinated, someone would catch wind of it.

Her desk monitor started flaring, alerting her of the call she was waiting for. She walked over to her desk and initiated the call. Major T'zeros showed up on screen.

"Major, I've read your report. Are the mercenaries willing to remain silent, and is cleanup underway?" the councilor asked with uncertainty.

 _Yes councilor. The first team of commandos just left for Thessia. Any research we have so far will be secured once they arrive. The second team has stayed behind to continue cleaning, and to make sure the Blood Pack stay in line._

"Good. Return to Thessia on the next shipment, keep in contact with the base, and send in forensics cleanup once you're done shipping materials and equipment back. Discontinue the project till the subject is forgotten, hopefully," Tevos ordered.

 _Understood. What if they find out about the project? He did steal the artifact when he escaped._

"Hopefully, the public won't. We're already on tenuous terms with the Terrans, we can't afford to lose everyone else. Perhaps the captain's brain is fried till the point where he does go insane, and he's simply blamed for breaking under Blood Pack torture. I'm not sure about the artifact, though. Perhaps they will find some countermeasure to the object's effect and render the project pointless. Until then, _lie low_ ," the councilor finished, putting emphasis on secrecy.

* * *

 **Citadel Docks, Citadel Station**

Crimson and Cobalt Squad had been called back to the Citadel, Crimson for their next assignment, and Cobalt to meet back up with their captain. It was just another, dreary day for Fredrick that not even Alice could improve. The occasional complaint about his return was quite apparent that everyone who wasn't an Aug was blatantly uncomfortable with his team's presence. On his way from the docks to the command center, people did make a good effort to stay out of a three meter range. He was hoping to see if Benjamin was alright, and hopefully learn what happened to him in the Minos Wastelands.

Commander Burke was scanning the personal logs of the freighter to decide their next step into investigating the Blood Pack attacks, and whoever hired them. Fredrick was hoping that he could see the travel logs personally, find out where in the Minos Wastelands Benjamin was being held, since Burke reasoned that since Benjamin's escape, whoever resided there previously was probably long gone, evacuated to avoid investigation. He also said that the Blood Pack probably wanted to sell Benjamin for research material to one of the Council races, since that was the case with the Pighead Pirates during first contact based on the messages they found. But within all reason, the Blood Pack had full right to hate any Aug, and would've most likely tormented him, if not executed him and used his body as an example. How Benjamin was still even remotely in one piece was a mystery.

The two teams entered the command center main lobby, and approached the front desk. "Excuse me ma'am, we got word Captain Xiong had arrived and was currently awaiting evaluation, and restoration to the system. Where is he right now?" Fredrick asked.

"He's currently in the medical wing, room four-oh-four. He's expecting Team Cobalt. Commander Burke said to get up to the command tower, first thing. He's sending you after the Blood Pack mercs again," the desk informant told them.

"Actually, I was hoping to briefly visit Benjamin, ask what happened. I know he's feeling off, and I wanted to see if he'd crack open a bit with me around. My team will wait for me," Fredrick said.

"Make the visit quick. Burke wants you to head out ASAP, said he wants to get the bastards before the trail goes cold," she informed them.

Fredrick followed Cobalt Squad to Benjamin's room, riding the elevator silently down with them to the infirmary. They walked down the hallway after getting off before reaching Benjamin's room. As they entered, Benjamin was sitting on the hospital bed, stripped down to his body-glove and reading a data pad. In the far left corner was his armor and equipment, whereas in the right corner were two doctors preparing scanners to reinstate his status. Fredrick scanned Benjamin, seeing his clearly wracked brain, yet he seemed surprisingly calm compared to the miners back on Sur'Kesh. Perhaps he was holding better than the Salarians when it came to infection-induced hallucinations.

"Captain Xiong, it's good to see you back," Fredrick said, taking the lead on reintroduction.

"Yeah, good to see you too, Müller," Benjamin replied, maintaining his dismissive demeanor.

Fredrick took off his helmet and sat right next to him. This wasn't Benjamin. Ben was reserved, but polite to whomever, regardless of his emotional disposition. Benjamin was also a more outgoing individual, and how the Ben in front of him was so quite and concentrated on the datapad left him uneasy. He didn't know if the mental infection could be passed through physical contact, but it was worth the risk just to connect with Benjamin. "Ben, I know this is hard on you considering all you've gone through, but I'm about to take Crimson out to find these bastards and get some answers, anything might be helpful, where you were held, why, and who would all be good answers. The more I know, the more I'll have when I confront them."

Ben looked up and glared at him. "Fredrick, I don't know about you, but the last several days were an embarrassment that I'd really like to forget. This has nothing to do with emotional trauma, so stop treating me like a rape victim," Benjamin replied, adding bitterness to his tone.

Fredrick sighed. The Ben before him was unusually stubborn. "Benjamin, you know you're going to be interrogated sooner or later concerning your capture, at least give me a name." Benjamin looked to the side for a moment. Sometimes, Fredrick wished he could meld minds like the Asari could, allowing him to avoid questioning all together and simply dig through the subject's mind like a really big file-cabinet. It would also allow him to see what Benjamin was thinking, and better understand the damage.

Ben suddenly looked back. "Warlord Pragar, Krogan Battlemaster, has a dark gray head-plate, minor biotics, enjoys the sound of his own voice."

Fredrick got up. "That's a start. I've got to report in for briefing. Get well!" Fredrick exclaimed, walking out the door. Before he left, he turned to Alice and kissed her on her helmet. "Stay safe, Alice. Life would be incredibly meaningless without you," he said giving a light smile.

"You too, Fred. It pains me to see you tear yourself apart," she said with melancholy.

Fredrick gave a wayward glance. "That won't happen. Promise," he said before his face disappeared under his helmet. He made a quick dash back up to the command tower. As the control room opened up, he saw the rest of his team, lined up and watching Commander Burke brief them. He quickly approached from behind to quickly catch up.

"Captain. Good to see you could make it. How's Xiong doing?" Commander Burke said as Fredrick joined the conversation.

"He's clearly not himself. Hopefully the doctors can find the extent of the damage, and possibly reverse it, as he is holding up significantly better than the miners from Vicchio did, considering he had equal, if not more exposure than the worst cases," Fredrick answered.

"I'll take all I can get," Commander Burke said, giving a grim half-smile. "Did he give any names?"

"Just a Krogan Battlemaster by the name of Warlord Pragar. Maybe we could get a lead off of him or one of his men after beating them to a pulp?" Fredrick continued.

Burke's smile disappeared. "As much as the words 'dead mercs' are music to my ears, I'd prefer it didn't come down to that. Anyways, you'll be shipping back out on the _Persistence_ back into Terminus Territory. With the name you gave, I can confirm that your next priority will be on Omega, a mined-out, basket-case of a space station, filled to the brim with criminals and narcotics. The given coordinates lead to a camp within the division of Blood Pack that Pragar works in. You're to get in, find intel or anyone who knows anything, and get the hell out. Under most circumstances, I couldn't give half a shit as to who you kill out there, but we need to keep low. We don't know who had Ben kidnapped or why, and a few explosions is enough for them to know we are coming, and they need to hurry up with cleaning. Any questions?" Burke continued.

"Sir, what about the Minos Wastelands? Ben was last tracked there, and we might find a loose end or two," Fredrick piped up.

"That's unconfirmed, captain. For all we know, that was only a meeting ground, meant to throw off the scent. Unless you find proof that someone within Citadel space was making this transaction, we can't afford to waste time there. Feel free to go on your own once this assignment is finished, but the base on Omega is your current priority," the commander chastised. "Now get going. You might be on the clock for this one."

The team left for the designated hanger holding the _Persistence._ Once again, Fredrick dove straight back into the crowds of scared people, backing away from him on sight like he was a plague carrier and he could simply pass the disease on by touching them. Maybe he should seek outside help. Maybe he should start visiting Sha'ira more often. Maybe he should join the Hanar morning sessions of "understanding" the word of the Enkindlers. Maybe he should join a fight club, pit himself against various fighters in a pit as a means of earning extra creds and venting his anxiety. Anything to help his mind find comfort with the world around him was going to help at this point. He was increasingly tired, angry, and blunt, even if he somehow managed a level head for command.

His thoughts had blurred so much around him, he didn't notice when he'd arrived at the _Persistence_ and was walking into the docking port, awaiting the sanitation cycle to complete. For now, he chose to find solace in his bunk. Without even bothering to strip off his armor, he lay down and turn over before the darkness consumed his vision.

* * *

 **11 hrs/46 min/12 sec**

 **Terran Command Center Medical Facility, Room 404, Citadel Station**

Alice finished typing the report on her data pad as she approached her captain. She looked up at Benjamin and said, "Captain, your implants have been updated with the system. Before we are assigned anything, however, we need to assess the damage done to your nervous system, and if it can be treated." She, like Fredrick, had specialized ocular implants that allowed her to actively "see" the vitals of those nearby, and Benjamin's brain did not look healthy in the slightest.

"Thinking back to my capture, I'm starting to remember more," the captain said with more confidence added to his dull tone. He continued to stare at his backpack as he held it in his hands. "I'm not sure what it was, but they appeared to be running tests on my system."

"What tests, captain?"

"I'm not positive, but they appeared to be testing the effects of some odd object on me. It produced various extreme frequencies that were incredibly hard to detect. I most certainly know that the object they used for testing caused my implants to de-synchronize, but I can't help but wonder what other effects it had." With that, he reached into his backpack and pulled something out. When Alice looked, Benjamin was holding a metallic sphere with odd shapes and lines carved into it. Through these lines oozed a blue glow, along with wisps of energy radiating off. Benjamin turned his gaze back to Alice and gave her a malicious light grin.

Alice, turning to look at the object in Benjamin's hand, began to show a mix of suspicion, shock, and fear. "What is that? Did you get it from the kidnappers?"

"Perhaps you could tell me more about it. Here, take it."

* * *

 **14 hrs/14 min/02 sec**

 **TMSD** _Persistence_ **locker room, en route to the Omega Nebula**

Fredrick was now rested up and was checking his equipment, making sure the BE batteries were fully charged and ready to use, and he toyed with the mods he purchased for his particle rifle. His focus was drawn as Ivan sat next to him. "What is it, Ivan?" he asked.

"Fredrick, your attitude has to stop. It's not just Alice that's getting worried, we're all worried that something is seriously wrong with you," Ivan answered with concern.

"And I would like to know how the hell you and the others manage a calm disposition with all the shit we've had to deal with. As far as I can tell, we all deserve to be angry for everything that is happening," returned with annoyance.

"Fred, for starters it doesn't help to let the anger leak in public, and we most certainly don't assault random civies," Ivan countered.

"That Turian mod seller was calling me a freak-of-nature, and was sure as hell delaying the purchase just so he could give me a credit for his thoughts," Fredick explained. "I've got plenty of other important things to do than listen to why I shouldn't exist, even though I never asked to be the way I am."

"Fredrick! As angry as you are that we are basically swimming upstream, the very least you could do is maintain public neutrality!" Ivan started to yell. "We don't need people to fear us more than they do already. Think about what I said."

Ivan sharply got up and walked out of the room. Fredrick sighed. This mission was not going to end well.

* * *

 **June 7, 2069**

 **09 hrs/16 min/57 sec**

 **Terran Command Center, Citadel Station**

Commander Burke was becoming increasingly annoyed. He had sent message after message to Team Cobalt to come up and report on their status. He knew that Benjamin was still being mentally evaluated, but he wasn't willing to waste any more time. Team Crimson had just reported in, sending him a number of leads that they would be investigating. To accelerate the investigation, he would send both Crimson and Cobalt out simultaneously, except no one on Cobalt was reporting, and no one on the base had seen them that morning. In response, he had sent several officers to call them out of their bunks, and a few to check in with Benjamin's room in the infirmary.

"What the hell is taking so long?" he asked the officers at the bunks over the coms.

 _Sir, we've checked every bunk, they weren't there. Furthermore, we checked in with the requisition officer at the lockers. He said Cobalt had checked in earlier, got their equipment before leaving the station._

"Strange. They would've had their telecommunication equipment on them. They clearly would've received my messages by now. I'll check for their location on the galaxy map," he said, walking to the other side of the room.

Then, the officers at the infirmary called in. _Sir, when we got here, room four-oh-four's door had been sabotaged and the security cams weren't responding. When we did break in, we found a dead medical officer, damaged medical scanners, and his armor gone. Based on the final moments picked up from the officer's implants, Captain Xiong was the one who attacked him._

 _"_ What! And no one discovered the body earlier? I'm bringing them up on the galaxy map, we need to know where they went! _"_ As the commander brought up the galaxy map and put in the registration code of each member of Cobalt, he got the same result from each: all their implants had disappeared, and were no longer registered. For all he knew, they could've been half-way to the Terminus by now. But why? If Benjamin's mind had really been vastly affected by the artifact, how was he sane enough to escape? And how did he manage to convert the others? "Fuck! Alert Crimson Squad, get another team on this case, and someone find Cobalt's trail!" he barked, trying to keep his panicked tone to a minimum. He should've been more cautious, he should've had Xiong quarantined the moment he returned. Hell, he should've had the poor man euthanize, even as calm as he was regardless of his damaged sanity. Now a team of the Terran Republic's second best was on the loose, out of their minds and on the way to causing havoc.

* * *

 **June 6, 2069**

 **20 hrs/46 min/13 sec**

 **Citadel Central Bank, Citadel Station**

 _"What in the Spirit's name is taking the next shift so long?"_ Andia Sylso thought to himself, as he glanced over the security monitors. All the monitors he glanced at were still functioning properly, and showed no intruders at the bank. He glanced at the room around him. His desk was located right outside the main vault for all the funds kept at the bank. Right now, he was working overtime, as the next shift was failing to show up. He yawned and flicked his mandibles with a mix of exhaustion and boredom. Perhaps whoever was next had failed to tell him he was giving him his shift and would be off at Flux or some other seedy location.

His attention was brought to the end of the hallway leading to his desk. He got up and looked at the poorly illuminated room, leading down to the end. Suddenly from the stairs, he saw some unidentifiable mass in the distance fall from the stairs and onto the floor. He glanced at the general direction for a while before realizing who it was. It was Cowak Calban, his replacement. From where he stood, he could distantly see that a large portion of his head was blown off, horn included. Now, his lifeless form was oozing a steadily growing green puddle.

Before he could reach the alarm, an unseen force grabbed on to his head, and threw it sharply to the right, snapping his neck and sending him crumpling to the ground before he could get another thought out. Simon Andre's form grew into the room as his cloaking implants deactivated. "Room's clear," he said. At the end of the hallway, three other forms uncloaked, revealing Benjamin, Alice, Violet, and Michael walking in. Benjamin carried walked over to the security monitor, and put up his hand, beginning his mental interaction with the bank system.

"Beginning transaction of the funds. Everyone, take defensive positions. It may not be too long before more come. Violet, Riley, Emily, what's your current status?" Benjamin called out.

 _Riley here. We just cleared dock 035B, we've got a pretty sizable freight ship. No one will suspect a thing._ Riley called out. _Redirecting video feed to the monitors at your position._

Alice glanced over a monitor which once displayed the front office of the bank. Now, it showed a dock with Violet, Emily, and Riley patrolling a dockyard full of dead Salarians, Volus, and Turians. She simply smiled before calling out to Captain Xiong. "I've got visual confirmation, sir."

"Good. Prep her for departure, dispose of any bodies on board. We'll be there in a couple of hours once we got the funds we need. Set course for Illium. We'll be meeting our clients there," Benjamin ordered. As he took off his helmet, he pulled open his omnitool, and glanced over the increasing funds in the proxy account he had set up, and smiled. He couldn't see at the time, but his eyes now had a constant, orange glow to them. His eyes, along with all implanted eyes would glow when mentally interacting with some system. However, this wasn't normal, as the eyes would cease to glow once the individual had disconnected. His mind, along with all others on Cobalt, were connected to something bigger and darker that none of them had completely comprehended yet.

* * *

 **June 7, 2069**

 **10 hrs/04 min/43 sec**

 **TMSD** _ **Persistence**_ **bunks, en route to Illium**

Fredrick sat on his bunk, staring with concern at a holo-photo in his hands. It was a picture of Alice and him together at a park back on Khonsu, enjoying shore leave together from several years back. He knew with the life he had, it was most unlikely, but he really wanted to stop military life just to start life with her. It would greatly fill the void in his life, bring him comfort.

But now, after being contacted by Burke after the incident at the command center back on the Citadel, that reality seemed even further away. His Alice was now gone, dragged off by an insane Benjamin to do whatever to her. At this point, it was his best interest to save her and stop Benjamin. Unfortunately, he was now assigned to a lead on Illium while some other nameless team was sent off to another criminal den in the middle of nowhere.

It was at this point that Mary and Nolan walked in. "Boss, don't worry. We'll find her and get her out. We can guarantee that," Nolan said, putting a reassuring hand on Fredrick's shoulder.

Fredrick looked up with concern. "I know. But other than she was dragged off on some stolen trade freighter to some unknown part of the galaxy has me concerned. Will we get to her in time?"

Mary then came forward, reinforcing Nolan's words. "Ey, boss. We're the best we Augs can provide, thanks to you. As much as we may cause anyone that so much as sees us to void their bowels, people still look to us to defuse whatever shitstorm brews in the distance. Time and time again, we've proven we are clearly capable of defeating all odds."

Fredrick tried to be positive. "I hope you are right. Gott, I really do hope for the best," he said looking back to the holo-photo. "How much longer till we reach Illium?"

"Three and a half hours, sir. We also came to ask if you were up for a round of poker to pass the time," Mary answered.

"You two are on."


	16. Chapter 16: Friendly Fire

Chapter 16: Friendly Fire

 _We've just returned from Illium, and I don't like what I saw. It's been hard to concentrate, knowing that Benjamin has finally snapped, and dragged his team with him, Alice included. I know Benjamin is a very capable captain, but I hope to god he hasn't hurt her. Makes me wonder though, what is he planning?_

* * *

 **June 8, 2069**

 **04 hrs/15 min/45 sec**

 **Minos Wastelands, [classified]**

Samelthea looked over her equipment, making sure she had everything with her before she left for Thessia. The squad of commandos had just returned, and had prepared another load to ship back. It was a shame the project was already discontinued, she was beginning to see great promise and that the artifact was showing actual effect. She knew it would be months from developing some controlled form of this effect, but it was a solid start. She gathered her equipment and started her way to the hanger.

"Unit two, meet me in the hanger area. I'm on my way there and we'll begin our departure for Thessia," she called into her pager. She continued her way to the hanger down the hallway when she met Warlord Pragar coincidentally entering the hanger too. She was confused, as Pragar was to stay behind, and protect the facility if need be till they could properly clean up. "Where do you think you're going? We still need you here, and technically, you're still on contract," she asked with sharp annoyance.

"I have my personal agendas, much like you have yours. I've been contacted by an unnamed group, they wanted to discuss another job with me in person. Don't worry, I'll be back for more easy credits," Pragar answered, smugly chuckling to himself.

Samelthea watched the cursed bastard jump down the stairs and walk into one of the Blood Pack's painted gunships before it, and one other flew out of the base. She stared intently on the gunship as it flew off. Fortunately, this behavior wasn't entirely unforeseen, and she had rigged their ships each with tracking devices for safe measure. She then turned her attention back to the commandos awaiting for her arrival at a "clean" freighter. "Let's move, if he really is about to stab us in the back, we could at least minimize evidence remaining."

* * *

 **13 hrs/45 min/23 sec Local Time**

 **Freight Yards, Illium**

Crimson Squad, rested and fully equipped, entered Amory's gunship and began their decent to the planet below. As the entered Illium's atmosphere, Mary tried to pick up a conversation.

"Fred, any idea what we'll encounter down there?" she asked.

"If you'd actually unscope for five seconds, maybe you could actually part-take in the briefing. You can see quite a bit with your natural peripheral vision," Henry chastised.

"Alright, alright, no need to get bitter before we've even discharged a single shot, and I'll give a quick recap anyways. Thanks to all our efforts and Nolan's deciphering on Omega, we found a very interesting conversation between our old friend Pragar and some unknown group. Given the metadata, it probably isn't whoever kidnapped Ben and drove him mad, because he's not smart enough to keep that hidden. However, it's still a chance to get at the bastard, and find out what he knows. We'll get down there, drop at a point away from the docking fees, crash the party, and capture Pragar. Amory will be flying dark in case things go South too quickly. We're a tad bit behind schedule, so we'll have to keep up the pace to make it to the meeting in time. Any questions before we reach the LZ?" Fredrick said.

"What about the hosts? Are they important at all?" Ivan asked.

"Unless they turn out to be old friends, no. However, knowing how small the galaxy is though, that just might be the case. What goes around comes around," he answered with a small shrug. "For all we know, they're just another criminal that needs to be turned in."

 _Boss, we're approaching the LZ. I'll be pulling up and landing at the hanger several kilometers towards the Northeast. Contact me when you're ready for pickup,_ Amory called.

The gunship gently came to a stop, and decloaked on the underside of a docking platform. The team jumped out onto a pipe and began their journey along the pipe as Amory flew off. Eventually, they came to a maintenance hatch on the side of the structure before climbing through after Nolan hacked the lock. The team wove quickly between hallway after hallway, crate after crate, careful to avoid dock workers and loop cameras when they could. The stopped just as the target platform was in sight. The Blood Pack mercs were already waiting, and there wasn't much cover to sneak around.

Eventually, they split up, going separate ways to various locations surrounding a platform. Mary got a high up position, peaking out of a small balcony overseeing their target platform, Henry and Nolan hid underneath the target platform, disabling various detonation charges the Blood Pack had set up as a contingency plan, while Ivan, Fredrick, and Lauren hid among various crates to ambush the convening parties. All members of Crimson got into their planned locations as the clock struck 1359 hours.

"Fredrick reporting. Is everyone ready?" Fredrick asked over the coms.

 _Ivan and Lauren here. We've got a nice vantage point from where we are, these are some nice robust crates here._

 _Henry, calling in. Nolan and I have just disabled all the corrosive charges under the platform. We won't be falling down the side of the space port anytime soon._

 _Mary, I'm in position. I don't think they've seen me yet. I've got a nice vi- I see a freighter approaching. They're making their landing run. Stay low, show's about to begin._

As she said, a small, dull gray freight ship came into dock. It looked to be Volus design, except all its registration markings had been removed. Warlord Pragar had his arms crossed impatiently as the ship came to landing. Surrounding him were three dozen Blood Pack soldiers, including Asari, Turians, and Batarians. They all had their vision trained on the landing freighter, and its inhabitants as they came walking out. The unidentified crew all wore chitinous black pirate armor, and were armed with the usual clunky, but powerful weapons. They wore full helmets, making it impossible to identify any of them based on facial value. The crew consisted of what looked to be a Krogan, two Asari, and two Batarians. The pirates didn't step too far from their ship before Pragar and three of his men approached the unidentifiable soldiers with caution. The Batarian leader pulled out the briefcase he was carrying with him, and pulled up the monitor.

"Mary, they're too far for us to hear, even with our auditory implants. Scan them from where you are, see if you can identify any of them," Fredrick ordered.

 _Gotcha. Let's see who's really under that hel- wait, what's... Oh my God. It's Cobalt. They're all here,_ Mary reported, not even bothering to hide the terror in her voice.

Fredrick froze. The world around him seemed to blur for a second. Suddenly, he felt completely dead. They were all here. Benjamin, Michael, Violet, Simon, Riley, Emily, and Alice, his Alice, were all here, bargaining with the Blood Pack. He didn't know what had happened to Benjamin, but he had passed on his infected state onto his team, Alice included. Now, their minds were locked away, left as nothing more than shells of their former selves, doing the bidding of the artifact. He knew he should've evaluated Ben personally, and now Alice was paying for his negligence.

 _Captain, did you hear me?_ Mary asked. _The Krogan armor is modified to hold Michael's form._

Fredrick shook himself back to reality. "Can you identify those on the platform right now?"

 _The "Asari" are Alice and Violet, the "Krogan" is Michael, and the "Batarians" are Ben and Simon. Emily is probably back on the freighter in the cockpit, as per Terran Military regulation, but I'm not seeing Riley anywhere,_ Mary continued.

Suddenly, it struck him. Cobalt had the same implants as Crimson, and Riley had probably been checking out the area under cloak, namely for the signs of a trap.

 _Boss, Ben's reaching for his telecom implants. Orders?_ Mary added.

"Shit! Everyone, enhanced vision. Check around you!" Fredrick harshly whispered over the coms.

Nolan and Henry were scanning the room around them, nervously checking all the dark corners. Henry turned around just in time to see Riley's cloaked for sneaking up behind him.

"Fuck! He's here!" Henry called out, drawing out his particle blade.

Riley didn't even bother to explain himself or the others before he began firing upon the two. His particle rounds danced on Henry's armor as he made a dash for cover, while Nolan returned fire, firing buckshot after buckshot at the now retreating Riley. Both the Blood Pack and now infected Cobalt Squad were now aware of the situation, quickly made their agreement before returning to their own ships. Fredrick, Ivan, Lauren, and Mary all started peppering the fleeing parties, gunning down the mercenaries and trying to apprehend of the Cobalt Squad members for interrogation.

Fredrick lept from his crate to a position closer to the disguised Michael and scanned him. His fears were confirmed, Michael was showing the same brain symptoms as Michael and the heavily infected miners were. "Amory! Get down here! The meeting was being held by Cobalt Squad, and they are currently attacking us! Get over here ASAP," he ordered.

 _What!_ Amory responded with utter shock. _They're firing at you guys? What the hell! I hope they're ready for dishonorable discharge for friendly fire._

"They're not themselves anymore, they're all infected. I don't know how he did it on such short notice, but Ben somehow spread the infection to his team," Fredrick explained as he gunned down more Blood Pack pinning down Ivan and Lauren.

 _Fucking hell! What's our orders concerning Cobalt in their current state?_

"As high command had no idea they'd be here, nothing yet. As far as medical procedure goes, they're beyond recovery and need to be euthanized, they simply are too dangerous to keep around, and will never recover."

 _That's sad._ **CRACK!** _Fighting by their side since the days of hunting shrimp._ **CRACK!** _Now we've got to put them down like rabid dogs._ **CRACK!** _*sigh* I hope you find peace and rest, Michael you brilliant sonuvabitch._ **CRACK!** Mary said over the coms. With that, a bright bolt punctured "Michael"'s helmet, sending the pseudo-Krogan toppling over lifelessly.

Nolan and Henry came from under the platform, and continued seemingly shooting blindly into the crowd. Suddenly, one of Henry's grenades flew forth and exploded in mid air, shredding through what was left of Riley's armor, and causing his cloak to finally fail. Riley was sent flying from where he took his last step like a ragdoll, before finally coming to rest on the ground underneath him.

"I don't understand," Henry said. "They received the same training we did. I thought Riley would've known better than to run in a straight line." Normally, Henry said things like this with mockery at a dead opponent, currently he said it with sadness.

"Fred said it himself, heavily infected no longer have a proper sense of self-preservation. They just no longer act with their own will, lost and confused," Nolan added with his usual matter-of-factually manner. "He's right. It's better for them than to live on like this."

 _Today's not a good day to be Cobalt,_ Lauren said, getting the drop on Violet. Before she could turn to shred Laruen with her infamous incendiary shotgun, Lauren tore off the flimsy pirate helmet and stabbed Violet through the head with her particle blade, instantly causing Violet to go limp, eyes going dark, and rolling into the back of her head.

At that point, all remaining Blood Pack troopers and the rest of Cobalt began to take off in their respective ships. The vast majority of both parties had escaped, but not before leaving Alice, Michael, Riley, and a little over a dozen Blood Pack dead. Before they left, Nolan had planted bugs on all leaving ships.

 _Boss, I'm approaching the site and I've got the freighter and Blood Pack in sight. Permission to fire?_ Amory called as he approached the docking bay

"Negative. We've already drawn enough attention to ourselves for one day. Let's pack up Riley, Michael, and Alice, and get the hell out of here before whatever Illium has for authority arrives," Fredrick responded.

The team took off from the hanger, and flew off. The three deceased Cobalt members had been lain in front of them, hands across their chest, and helmets removed to reveal their permanently calm death masks. The whole team was silent for the ride back besides the report to alert the _Persistence_ , alerting their CO of their swift return. For once, they had to kill brothers and sisters they knew and cared for, simply because they no longer knew how to act for themselves. Perhaps the sick experiments performed on Ben had been successful, and that the remaining Cobalt members served as puppets to some hidden power group.

* * *

 **15 hrs/09 min/13 sec**

 **TMSD** _ **Persistence,**_ **en route back to the Citadel**

As they restored their equipment to their lockers, Fredrick prayed in his mind that Alice wouldn't suffer the same fate as Michael, Riley, or Alice, and that miraculously, as unlikely as it was, he could break her of her corrupted conditioning. As much as he doubted it, they came really close to being together, as something more than simply teammates or fellow soldiers, only to be stomped out by the wind. _"Why am I punished for any good I've done?"_ he thought to himself. _"Everything I've done to protect Galactic society has swiftly been forgotten, ignored, lost to the wind and tumbles of dust. Is this the fate I'm to suffer? Must I have to bring myself to put down my former kin? Is there no alternative to spare them?"_

"Boss? You alright there?" Mary asked him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No, Cobalt is suffering for the mistakes I've made, and now their 'redemption' lies in killing them. That is far from ideal, Mary," Fredrick answered solemnly.

"Fred, I know you're hurting because of... her," she started with hesitation. "But there was no way to know Ben was completely turned, there was no way to know that the mission to Erinle was a trap, and there sure as hell was no way of knowing that Major T'zeros was in cahoots with the Blood Pack."

Fredrick stalled. Samelthea T'zeros, the Asari commando who "couldn't" hold her ground against a few dozen Blood Pack. And what of Warlord Pragas? Whas he and his men still on her paycheck? He suddenly was drawn back to Nolan's tracers, and now he wanted to know if they've provided any results. Quickly putting on his officer uniform, he made a bee-line for the bridge and went straight to the galaxy map. Naturally, what was left of Cobalt had figured out how to disable their tracker, but the Blood Pack ships were going to two separate locations, the Minos Wastelands, and the Widow Nebula. A small smile grew on his lips. He may not have caught Warlord Pragar, but he still had evidence going forward with his investigation into the Minos Wastelands, and he could stop whatever the infected Ben had payed the Blood Pack to do at the Citadel.

"Captain, we're receiving a transmission from the Citadel," a bridge officer told him.

"It's probably Commander Burke. Patch him through," Fredrick ordered.

Burke's image came onto the holoscreen. _Captain, I had read your field report. I can definitely confirm that all of them, and now what's left, are infected. However, it's good you still have leads on the Blood Pack. I presume you are making way back to the Citadel?_

"Yes sir, we are en route, and we are carrying the deceased members of Cobalt Squad. What are your orders as to dealing with the remaining infected?"

 _As I have no experience concerning this matter, I'll defer to you. You've had experience on Sur'Kesh, you decide the method of approach._

Fredrick looked down, wondering how the commander would respond. "The remaining members show the same symptoms of the severely infected from Vicchio. As far as I am concerned, they are to be executed on sight."

Burke made a painful sigh. _It pains me to know that these once great soldiers are nothing more than game now. Do what you will. Just be sure to bring those bodies back, maybe we can reverse-engineer some sort of quick treatment or immunity._

"Captain, we have an unscheduled call coming in. Should I patch it through?" the bridge officer interrupted.

"Yes, but keep the commander listening. This may be important," Fredrick answered. Burke's image was shrunk, and put onto the lower corner of the holoscreen, and in its place appeared the image of Benjamin, now wearing his normal armor.

Benjamin was the first to speak, starting with a drawling, sickly voice. _Müller! It was nice to see you back on Illium. Sorry I didn't speak to you much back on the Citadel. How've you been?_

"Start explaining yourself, Ben. I want answers for what the hell you are even think you are doing, and what the hell has really happened to you," Fredrick spat.

 _No need to be_ so _bitter my old friend. I'll explain, but first tell me if you recognize this,_ Benjamin replied. He pulled out of one of his munitions packs the artifact he was to collect back on Vicchio. Benjamin simply chuckled at Fred's shock. _So you do. I see. This device has allowed me to contact a great being from beyond the void. It called itself "Nazara." It has watched us patiently, it knows about us, our actions, our biology, and our plight. Furthermore, it told me about it kin, the others like it. They'll come back. They always come back, and when they do, death and destruction follow them in their wake. But it relates with us, says we're not too different, and that if we help it, not only will it spare us, uplift us above all future generations. After I showed the others, it was only a matter of time before they saw the same logic in this path._

"You mean they brainwashed you. They control you and the remnants of Cobalt like puppets, just like they did with those Salarian miners, and now they've convinced you that this is for your benefit, when in reality they will consume you regardless!" Fredrick roared.

 _Don't be naive, Fredrick. Don't condemn our people. Or do you not treasure your Alice as much as you say you do? Anyways, I'll be on my way, I've got important matters to do,_ Benjamin hissed.

"I'll be waiting for your next move, count on it. Catch you later, Ben," Fredrick spat, having expended all his rage on that single conversation. Benjamin's image faded giving way to Burke's grim frown.

 _I'm not liking this, captain. Seeing how that detachment of Blood Pack soldiers has arrived on the Citadel, I want you back here ASAP. Xiong is probably moving towards something big on the Citadel and we'll be ready. After you put down what's left of Cobalt, we can move on and figure out what the hell Captain Xiong was going on about. Burke out,_ the commander ordered, before his image too faded away.

As Fredrick walked out of the bridge, Nolan walked up to him. "What's the plan, Fredrick?" Nolan asked.

"We've got a Blood Pack detachment moving in on the Citadel, and the commander wants us back there to head them off. They appear to be worshiping a bunch of ancient deities, and that our 'salvation' comes with helping them to drive everyone else into extinction," Fredrick answered.

"Shit, that's bad. And what about Benjamin and the others? Alice is still with him, right?" Nolan asked again.

Fredrick pulled out his modified side arm from his officer coat holster. He had recently modified it to slowly recharge the BE cell on its own accord, nullifying its need for battery clips and essentially making the clip bottomless. "There's nothing else we can do for them, Nolan. As for Alice, I'd prefer to deal with her personally."


	17. Chapter 17: The Enemy Within

Chapter 17: The Enemy Within

 _Even as the galaxy stared at me with suspicion, I still had Alice. Now she's gone forever. I wonder to myself if things could've been different that faithful day Benjamin was captured or our mission to Vicchio when the Blood Pack "stole" the artifact. Maybe Samelthea's betrayal was simply written into the timeline, and it was a matter of me or Ben. I wonder what a world with Alice in my place would be like. What would it have been like if it were me instead? At least she'd live, but would she have to face me down too?_

* * *

 **June 8, 2069**

 **07 hrs/03 min/19 min**

 **Asari Councilor's Office, Citadel Station**

Councilor Tevos was preparing for the day at work. "Shitstorm" was a severe understatement for what was going on. Fortunately, Captain Xiong was clearly not in his conditional mental health, and had seemingly passed it on to his own team. However, this still meant he was out of control, and could be inclined any number of things, including revealing her actions, as unlikely as it may be.

Now, she awaited Major T'zero's status update, desperate to hear her next report. As she sat down, she nervously took a sip from her tea, looking around the room for non-existent observers, like the wall around her grew eyes and gave her convicting looks. Her monitor suddenly flared up with an incoming message. Her hand seemed to shake as she reached out to accept the call. Major T'zeros showed up on screen, standing silently attentive, putting the councilor on the edge of her seat.

"Well?" the councilor prompted.

 _I'm on my way back to Thessia, and I've brought the next shipment of supplies back. I've sent in the forensics team, as well as additional squads of commandos,_ Samelthea started.

"You already have plenty of commandos stationed there, and concentrating too many there will only draw attention. I hope those commandos are to silence the Warlord?" Tevos asked, with ire building in her voice.

 _Yes, councilor. He had left before I could stop him however. He promises to return, but I still remain suspicious. Whether or not his word is honest, he's becoming a liability. You did order me to clean up loose ends, correct?_

Tevos sighed. "Get it done. We may not have much time. As for now, maintain operations from Thessia. You are still a loose end, and I'm not risking your compromise."

 _Understood, councilor. I'll stay here until the cleaning operation is complete,_ T'zeros responded before her image swiftly faded.

The councilor stood up, eyes closed, and took a deep breath. This too shall pass.

* * *

 **June 9, 2069**

 **04 hrs/30 min/56 sec**

 **Minos Wastelands, [classified]**

The Blood Pack gunships slowly hovered into the empty, quiet hanger bay, and gently landed on the floor. The ship doors opened, as the two dozen mercs began to pour out. They were beaten, bruised, and all in dire need of rest. All members tried to keep distance with Warlord Pragar.

Pragar had a very horrible day, as much as he signed up with another incredibly profitable job. On the way back, he had signed made various calls to stations all over the Terminus, calling teams to the Citadel. He didn't know who these pirates were or what they were after, but they were actively treading in deep shit. Now, he was down a dozen and a half men, guns and equipment included, meaning going back to enlisting again. Those were a dozen of some of his best men, and it would take three times that number to compensate for the loss. Hopefully, the next job would provide enough to recover.

He looked around the dark hanger bay. Pragar began to sniff the air, smelling for signs of trouble. There was no burning smell from thermal shots or fire, no smell of decaying corpses, no bitter antiseptic from used medkits, just dead emptiness. Perhaps the forensics teams had already cleaned up long before he got back, and that miserable Pyjack T'zeros forgot to tell him. Of course, he was nowhere near as dumb as a Vorcha to believe the facade.

"Fan out. Something's not right," he gestured to the sides of the hanger area

As if to answer his curiosity, the forms of three Asari commandos poked their head out of the far corner of the hanger from behind some crates before firing their barrage of missiles at their gunships. After their gunships went up in flames, the hanger doors shut behind them, and the hanger lights came on. Suddenly, various groups of Asari commandos began to rise from their cover and began firing upon any Blood Pack members who were still alive or recovering from the initial explosions. The Blood Pack were completely exposed to oncoming fire, and began to drop like game animals.

"FUCK! Ambush! Get back!" Pragar ordered as he put up a biotic barrier between the assailants, and himself along with a few remaining Blood Pack mercenaries. All around him, those who attempted to reach the cover of his shield were gunned down, tumbling like ragdolls. Pragar held his position, but was quickly becoming exhausted from the concentrated fire on his shield. He was still relatively exhausted from the assault earlier on Illium, and it was clearly taking a toll on his performance. Suddenly, his barrier dropped, and the thermal round began to strike his armor. The three other Blood Pack members quickly fell around him. At first, he tried to make a dash for cover. A sudden shot to his leg quickly put a halt to his plan. He was grateful for the redundant nervous system, but that didn't help him to recover from crippling injuries any faster. With his shields gone, he swiftly succumbed to the brutal onslaught, finally tumbling over onto his back. He took heavy, dragging, painful breaths, hopping his bodily regenerative system could compensate for the heavy damage quickly. His hopes were cut short as he began to see the silhouettes of approaching commandos. A commando stepped on his chest, put her shotgun to his forehead plates, and fired.

The last thing Pragar felt and saw was the sharp jolt of the shot, his plates and skull cracking, and the force of the shotgun throwing his head back. He stared, exhausted at his burning gunships one last time and his arm as it twitched as the final neurons in his brain fired. His mind was flooded with tingling from his sense and memories as pure whiteness consumed him.

* * *

 **June 10, 2069**

 **11 hrs/53 min/49 sec**

 **Terran Embassy Command Center, Citadel Station**

Fredrick entered the command tower, armor and his heart both weighing him down. At this point, he had lost all hope, and was beginning to feel slightly suicidal. He had lost the only thing that kept his momentum going, and now he was floating dead in the water, allowing the current to carry his remains to wherever the fish feed. He walked over to the observatory window overlooking the Presidium, thinking back to what the infected Benjamin told him. Who was this Nazara? Who were the others like him? What did he mean by "they always come back"? Hopefully he could get some answers from the artifact once he picked it off of Ben's corpse.

"Captain, good to see you up here already," Burke said, walking up behind him.

Fredrick turned to face the grizzled commander and saluted. "Just being prepared, sir. What do you need?" he asked.

"The info dump Captain Xiong provided with us yesterday has been rather disturbing. I've talked it over with the rest of command, and we all agree. You're overdue for a promotion, Major Müller, congratulations. You may disagree, but you're too goddamn useful to be a foot-soldier."

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down against whatever the hell is out there," Fredrick said, shaking Burke's hand. "What's the next step?"

"I've informed C-Sec of your find, of course with all the bullshit that happens down at that slave pit, they're taking their sweet damn time with sweeping for Blood Pack activity. I can't help but wonder how they justify risking people's lives for justice. I haven't told them about Benjamin's rant until we gather more tangible information on Nazara. Once what's left of Ben has been dealt with, see what you can find on that artifact, maybe it could provide answers as to what those things are."

"Sir, seeing as to we are the only ones who seem to have actual concerns about the Blood Pack, how should we handle them?"

"Fortunately, we're still obliged to act as the forward force of authority should none other be present, and can enact our own protocols and rules concerning procedures. I've sent patrol squads all over the station. We're spread out thin, but with as few units we do have here, we need to cover as much ground as possible, if we're going to catch Nazara and those under its control in the act. When they do act, you are to take your men and go directly after Xiong and the others. Understood?"

"Sir-" once again, Fredrick was interrupted by a sudden explosion from outside. Fredrick rushed to the window to see the damage. Across the way at a hospital hanging over the Presidium, the insides suddenly exploded, and smoke came barreling out of the building. Fredrick put on his helmet and dashed out of the command tower and to the front entrance. His team was standing just outside, waiting for him as they looked at the burning hospital. "Guys! Let's get over there! Keep sharp, Cobalt could be anywhere at this time." The team rushed over to the elevator to get to the hospital, only to encounter Krogan and Turian "mechanics" exiting the building. However, without their armor, the disguised Blood Pack members didn't last five seconds before having particle beams drill searing holes through their skulls, sending them lifelessly to the floor.

The team quickly rushed up to the hospital to begin evacuating anyone they could find. When they entered, the entire front lobby was turned into a living hell. As they further explored the hospital, the story was the same for every room thereafter. Flames lit up the room, the water sprinklers were struggling to douse the fire, furniture and other objects were torn up and thrown around the room like toys among angry toddlers, blood was splattered among the walls and floor, parts from various individuals were scattered everywhere, and corpses littered the area like confetti at a party. The corpses were in various states of charred with flames, dismembered, or disemboweled by flying shrapnel. Those who were fortunate enough to have survived were either stumbling around and engulfed in flame as they slowly deteriorated, screaming as they clung to dismembered limbs, desperate to stop the bleeding, mourning those who died or shaking various victims, begging them to wake up, or holding their organs in, traumatized and shaking as they swiftly bled out.

Fredrick was feeling incredibly mixed, as there wasn't a single unharmed individual in the hospital. He knew that Cobalt was on the move somewhere, and he didn't have much time to stop before they helped Nazara and its deathly companions to commence whatever horrendous plans they had. He hesitated as to whether to stop and save as many as he could, or to put them out of their misery, simply because patching them with nanites would take too much time. He initiated his telecommunication implant. "Command, this is Fredrick. We're at the hospital, and there are heavy casualties here. We need medical assistance here or the victims won't last till C-Sec arrives."

 _Understood, Major. Deploying several medical teams to your location. Hold tight,_ the deck officer at the Command Center responded.

Fredrick sighed as he walked over to the window, looking out helplessly at the few clusters of smoke in the distance. He swiftly checked the other frequencies on Terran communications to understand the extent of the damage. It was the same story over the whole station. Small Blood Pack teams in disguise had deployed heavy explosives all over the station, killing thousands and mauling even more. If anything, this operation had "distraction" written all over it: draw all of C-Sec away from whatever was critical to helping Nazara. As he looked out, he saw a group in armor running in the distance. Upon closer observation, he instantly recognized the armor sets: Benjamin, Alice, and Emily, however, Simon was nowhere to be seen, probably in an advantageous position. In the mean time, the three were gunning down innocent bystanders who got in the way, but most of the time didn't bother to confirm the kill and simply left people with a cauterized hole. "Guys, Cobalt is on the run, just outside the hospital! Mary, get to a sniping position and cover us. Everyone else, follow me!" Fredrick ordered as he lept out the broken window and swan-dived into the water below.

He quickly swam through the water in hot pursuit of of the trio, with the others following quickly behind him. As he jumped out of the water, he began to fire upon the three running away. "Benjamin! Get back here! Your madness ends here!" he shouted, voice filled with rage. The three quickly dashed to cover as his rounds danced on their armor. Ivan tackled him from behind, as a loud crack pierced the air. Right where he would've been, a rod of light shown having pierced nothing but a wall of air. Fredrick threw out a biotic barrier to shield his crew from another incoming bolt. "Mary, Simon is on the other side of the river, and he has us pinned. Take him out!"

 _Calm down ab'dy, I see him. Godspeed Simon, makes me wanna greet to see ya like this. Maybe we'll share a pint or two in Heaven eventually, make things up._ **CRACK!** Mary's pained voice came over the coms before she shot another bolt off into the distance into a tree. As Simon tumbled out, his cloaking device failed, sending him falling to the ground.

Turning their attention back to the last three, Fredrick could see Alice running off in the distance, leaving Benjamin and Emily behind to defend. "Guys, take them down, I'm going after Alice. They're only here to distract us. I'm pretty confident you are capable of holding the line." With that order, Fredrick initiated his nanite shield before charging headlong after Alice in the distance. As both had the same implants and same modified tissue, catching up with her was difficult even as he conserved energy by deactivating his nanite shield. Suddenly, she took a sharp turn, and ran towards the elevator that went to the Presidium. Unfortunately, by the time he actually caught up, the elevator closed and began its journey up. Taking a step back, he pulls out his pistol, shoots the lowest window on the elevator tubing, then jumps through as the elevator passes by, barely clinking on to the underside of the elevator.

Fredrick knew the journey up was going to be long and fast, so he stuck an overclock stim into the side of his neck as the elevator began to gain momentum. He hung on with all his strength as the elevator dashed up to the Citadel Tower, threatening to throw him off at any point. Suddenly, Alice started shooting at him through the elevator floor, trying to shoot him off, only for Fredrick to put up his nanite shield once more. At this point, only a prayer would prevent Fredrick from falling all the way back down, making it impossible to stop Nazara in time. Eventually, the elevator slowed down, signifying he had reached the tower. As he heard Alice run off, he began to punch is way through the ruined elevator floor, and climbed his way through.

Off in the distance, he could hear screams of panic, as Alice began to gun down anyone she saw. Pulling out his particle rifle, Fredrick made a mad dash after her, looking at the carnage all around him on the way. Fortunately, she only killed a few, and the survivors all ran to cover in the offices. He reached to top of the stairs in time to see Alice mentally interfacing with the console at the attendee podium, causing a bridge to extend outward to the councilors' podiums.

"Alice! Please stop this! I don't want to do this!" he shouted, firing a single shot at her. She turned around to dodge the shot and pull out her own rifle. The two faced each other at gun point.

"Fredrick, please. Let me explain," Alice said trembling.

"Alice, there is nothing to explain! Whatever you think you're doing, whatever allows Nazara and his fucking death-cult to come in and drive everything into extinction for what I presume is another time won't help anyone! It's as simple as that!" Fredrick shouted.

"No, listen to _me_ Fredrick. They want to help us, they're just like us, and they want us to develop and grow. I want us to have a safe future together, Fred. Don't you see that? I want to be with you without worry of discrimination, death, and fear surrounding us constantly! I'm doing this because I _care!_ " she returned.

Fredrick shook his head with disbelief. "I don't know what Nazara has convinced you to believe, but he clearly has no intention of keeping his promises, and that you'll be consumed in the end anyways. I'm sorry I have to do this Alice, I'm so, so sorry," Fredrick said, holding back tears.

In response, Alice began to fire at Fredrick to which he returned a biotic shockwave. She lept away from the councilors' podiums and away to the open. The two continued to fire at each other as both ran around the tower main chamber like it was a sparing arena. Taking cover behind a pillar, Fredrick switched out his rifle battery before peaking out from behind cover. He quickly scanned the area, careful not to get a beam through his skull. Alice shot down at him from the balcony above on the opposite side of the chamber. Jerking back into cover, he pulls out a grenade, and tosses it towards her general location, forcing her out of cover. As she makes a run, Alice pulls up her nanite shield, forcing Fredrick to respond with his own. Fredrick then throws her down the stairs leading up to the council court, keeping an eye out for when she drops her shield. As she lands, she drops her shield to begin conserving her energy cells. Fredrick continues to pressure her with shots from his rifle, only for her to roll off to the side, jump up, and make a dash behind another pillar. Fredrick, grunting with frustration, switched rifle batteries again, cooks a grenade for a risky four seconds before tossing it out, throwing Alice from cover. Taking advantage of her stunned state, Fredrick again unleashes another burst of rounds at Alice, aiming for the mesh between pads of armor. Slow to get up, Alice takes quite a punishment before getting up and leaping up back towards the court. As Fredrick pursues her, she unleashes a shockwave at him, to which he rolls out of the way with a shockwave of his own along with another burst of rifle rounds. She dulls the energy partially by putting up her own biotic barrier, beginning to cough and struggle. She tosses a grenade at him from behind the shield, only for Fredrick to toss it right back over her barrier, raining more shrapnel upon her. Becoming more disorientated by the second, she once again puts up her nanite shield as she slowly recovers, grunting in pain as she pushes off the ground. Once again, she limps off, switches rifle batteries, and starts firing again at Fredrick. Expending one of his overdrive stims, Fredrick throws her again at the wall, sending her bouncing off the wall and onto the floor. She drops her nanite shield and pulls out an overdrive stim of her own, only to have it shot out of her hands. In a last ditch effort, she bioticly throws herself back up to the court with her biotics as Fredrick runs down to her.

"I cannot fail, Fredrick. I'm doing this for you and me. They have to return," she gasps.

"I really hope it didn't come down to this, Alice. I really do," Fredrick shouts painfully as he throws his last grenade at her. As the grenade detonates, he hears her painful howl of in the distance. Getting up and making his way back to the court room once more, he sees a gravely injured Alice at the foot of the attendee podium, blood coagulating on the floor, and her rifle having fallen to the garden below. Holstering his rifle, and drawing out his pistol, Fredrick makes his way to her, pulls off her helmet, and puts the gun to her forehead. Fredrick paused for a few moments, taking painful breaths after the exhausting battle. "I'm sorry Alice. If you still had some understanding of reality left, you would understand," Fredrick apologized, barely able to hold back his tears anymore.

Alice slowly reaches up with a shaking hand to steady the pistol trained on her as tears roll down her cheek. "F-Fredrick. P-pleeeeaaasse. The *cough* the voices in my head. Th-they *gasp* hurt. I'm sorrrrrrryyy. I-I-I *cough* diiiiiiiiiiidn't h-ave contr-r-rool," she gasped with pain between coughs of blood. "Please. Make it *gasp* go away."

Tears began to roll down his own cheek under his helmet. "It's not the end, Alice. I'll see you again, in a place better than this." He closed his eyes tight, and squeezed the trigger, resulting in a loud, solid crack, and Alice going slack under him. For the first few moments, he was stunned. Every breath felt hollow. Opening his eyes to look down at Alice's dead, peaceful face put a shock through his whole body. He pressed his clenched hands to his face plate, before kicking at bits of debris and gibs as he walked to the stairs, and sat down at the top step. He threw down his pistol, tore off his helmet and put it down by his side as he held his head in his hands, helplessly shedding tears. He tried to breath, but his lungs felt like they were filled with sulfur. All light from his world had faded away, and he had to personally extinguish it.

He sat there for a few minutes, before he heard his team off in the distance, rushing towards him and calling his name. Wiping the tears off his face, and reaffirming himself, he stood up, put on his helmet, and walked down to meet them, picking up his pistol along the way.

Nolan was the first to meet up with him to report. "Sir, we've successfully neutralized Benjamin and Emily, what of Alice sir?"

"She's gone, Nolan. They're all fucking gone, and whatever that artifact did to them, it put them in a make-believe world, convincing them what they were doing was right. Did you find it?" Fredrick replied.

"Yes sir, it's right here," Ivan said, walking up with the artifact in hand. "We've all scanned it, but we haven't been able to find any useful data. What should we do with it?" Ivan explained.

For a few seconds, Fredrick looked at it in his hand. He scanned it personally, finding nothing but the poisonous energy seeping off of it. He made an annoyed grunt. "Nothing useful, and it's too dangerous to keep around, whatever we may find useful in it." With that, Fredrick crushed the device in his hand, causing a brief flash in his mind. In a split second, he saw a flash of various images and sounds, all drilled into his brain. Grunting with pain, his implants started to flash with pain, and his limbs wouldn't respond, causing him to drop the shattered remains on the floor at his feet. Fredrick managed to catch himself before he tumbled over.

The others approached him giving concerned looks. "Shit! Boss, are you alright?" Amory asked with alarm.

Fredrick straightened up, looking around as his ocular implants reconnected. "Felt a weird jolt, not sure what happened, everything's rebooting."

Commander Burke called all of them over the coms. _Crimson, come in! Crimson, do you repeat?_

"Loud and clear, commander. What happened?" Fredrick responded.

 _I've been tracking all of you to the Citadel tower, however, your implants just desynchronized. What happened? Are you alright?_

Fredrick stood for a few moments, shocked. He knew what had to happen next. He took a few steps back from his team, and removed his helmet. "I don't know, and I don't want to find out. I'm sorry guys, but this is the end of the line for me," he answered somberly.

Lauren came up cautiously. "Fred, please! You aren't tripping balls yet, we might be able to help you recover! It at least took a few hours for Cobalt to become fully infected, we still have time!"

Henry followed her. "Come on, boss. We can at least save you. We still need you."

Fredrick put on his helmet again. "Fine. But if I start showing severe symptoms, carry the deed out. I'm sure as hell not living on with my brain cooked to perfection. Until we reach HQ, escort formation. In the mean time, inform the boss we've got a soldier down up here for recovery. C-Sec can do the rest."

The team walked back to the rapid transport, and began their way back to the command center, each of them hoping that their CO was still intact.


End file.
